The Beginning John Cena and Trish Stratus
by Brittany A Lynn
Summary: Repost! Prequel to Together Always and Forever. A fluff story between John Cena and Trish Stratus


The story in its entirety in one upload.

* * *

Chapter 1

"It's great to be the birthday boy," Randy Orton said to his best friend, John Cena.

John Cena gave a smile. "Yeah, you lucky bastard."

Randy chuckled. He and John were out with a few of their friends from the WWE. They were out at a club in Los Angeles, California. It was April 1, 2005, Randy's 25th birthday. It was also two days before WWE WrestleMania 21 and one night before the WWE Hall of Fame.

Randy had been dancing with all the divas, Stacy Keibler, Trish Stratus, Amy Dumas, Torrie Wilson, Christy Hemme, Maria Kanellis, Lisa Marie Varon (Victoria), Candice Michelle, and Michelle McCool. He knew his girlfriend, Samantha wouldn't have been too happy with him if she had been there.

"Sam would have killed you if she were here, dude," Dave Batista said.

"I know," Randy said. "But the divas all know I love Sam with all my heart."

"Yeah, we all know how much you love Sam," John said.

"If Sam were here, she would have been out there dancing with me. She wouldn't care if Stacy, Trish, Amy, Lisa and Torrie were dancing with me. Christy, Maria, and Candice are a whole other story. Michelle she wouldn't care, because Michelle seems more like to be interested in you, Cena."

"Michelle and I are just friends. I'm interested in another diva."

Randy and Dave exchanged smiles. They looked over to where Trish, Amy, Stacy, Torrie, and Lisa Marie stood. The five divas were at a table talking with Stephanie McMahon- Levesque, Paul Levesque (Triple H), Shawn Michaels and his wife, Rebecca, and Torrie Wilson's husband, Peter Gruner (Billy Kidman). Christy, Maria, Candice, and Michelle were still out on the dance floor dancing. John was at the bar with Randy and Dave.

"Dude, seriously go talk to her," Randy said.

"What?" John asked looking at his friend.

"I think he was too busy visualizing her naked or something," Dave said. He took a sip of his drink in hand.

Randy laughed.

"Something like that," John said.

"Oh, he was visualizing wrestling her," Dave said.

"Oh, that would be a great match to see after tomorrow night, the WWE Women's Champion versus the WWE Champion," Randy said.

"Except it wouldn't be an in-ring match, fellas. It'll be an in-bed match or on the bed match," John said. He gave his friends a wink. They both chuckled.

"What's so funny?" A feminine voice asked.

The three superstars turned to the voice. They saw Trish and Stacy.

"Nothing," Randy said. "We were just recalling a funny thing that happened the other day."

Trish and Stacy nodded.

"What can we do for you, ladies?" John asked.

"We sent up here to get some drinks," Stacy said.

"Yeah, we're playing waitresses," Trish said.

"Drinks for whom?" Dave asked.

"Torrie, Amy, and Lisa. Stephanie, Paul, Shawn, and Rebecca are not lazy asses."

"Were you two coming up here anyway?" Randy asked.

"I was to get you guys with the rest of the group," Stacy said. "Plus I wanted a drink and so did Trish."

"Well, let's order drinks and then go back over," Dave said.

"I'll go back over to the group now," Randy said. He looked at John. John looked at him. "Talk to her," Randy mouthed. He then walked away.

Stacy and Trish stood at the bar. They ordered drinks for themselves, Amy, Torrie, and Lisa.

"You two having fun?" John asked.

"Yeah," Stacy said.

"It's always fun going out with friends for their birthdays," Trish said.

"Yeah, I think you guys made Randy's day," John said.

"We might have, but Samantha wouldn't have liked it."

"We were talking about that. Randy said he wouldn't care for you, Stacy, Lisa, Amy, Torrie, and Michelle. The others she'd be pissed about, though."

"Christy, Maria, and Candice have no interest in Randy, except as a friend," Stacy said.

"Yeah, I think they have a liking for another superstar," Trish said.

Stacy snorted. Her friends looked at her.

"What was that, Stace?" Dave asked.

"Nothing," Stacy replied. "Thanks," She said to the bartender. She grabbed her drink from the bar top, along with Torrie. Dave grabbed Amy and Lisa's with his own.

"So what was Stacy's snort about?" John asked Trish.

Trish shrugged. "No idea." She took a sip of her drink. "Are you excited for WrestleMania tomorrow night?"

"Am I excited?" John said. "I'm ecstatic! I have a shot at the WWE Championship!"

"I was really ecstatic when I had my first title shot at the Women's Championship. That was so great."

"I'm sure it was. I was really psyched when I won the United States Championship for the first time. I think every superstar and diva has felt it when they win their first title belt. The divas only have one title to win, though."

"I held the Hardcore Championship once," Trish said.

"That is true."

Trish smiled. "You know what I really loved for this WrestleMania?"

"No, what?" John said.

"I love the commercials."

"WWE goes Hollywood. That's what it was all about. What was your favorite commercial?"

"Paul's, Christy and Kurt's, and then Batista's."

"Oh, I love Paul and Dave's too," John said. "I love how Snitsky was in it and the food fell and he said, 'That wasn't my fault.'"

"Oh, I loved that part too. I also loved Candice's part."

"I liked Stacy's commercial. I wish I had been in that one."

Trish smiled. "I liked you in yours, though. I do love a man in uniform!"

"All the John Cena fans did."

"What makes you think I'm part of the Chain Gang? I'm just giving you a compliment."

John laughed. "Oh, please, Trish, you know you want to get with the next WWE Champion."

"I'd actually want to get with you rather you were going to be WWE Champion or not. I don't go for the top guys, because they have the gold. I go for the top guys, because they work hard to get the gold. That is what you have done. You worked hard to get a championship match and Sunday night, you'll work hard in your match to beat JBL."

John smirked. "I knew you liked me."

"Of course, I like you, John. We're friends."

"Friends?" _Damn, that's cold, baby!_

"Yeah," Trish said. "But maybe we could be more than friends."

John grinned. Trish did too.

"More than friends, huh?"

Trish nodded.

"Well, in that case, would you like to go some time?"

Trish smiled. "I'd love to."

"How about tomorrow night? Will you be my date for the Hall of Fame?" John asked.

"I'd love too. But how about I be your date for the rest of tonight too?"

"Sounds great. Would you like to dance?"

Trish nodded her head. John smiled. He and Trish went out onto the dance floor then.

* * *

Chapter 2

"I can't believe you have a date with John tonight," Amy said as she and Trish were on their way to the free breakfast served by the hotel.

"Same here, Aims," Trish said. "I'm so excited."

"Don't mean ecstatic?"

Trish gave a laugh. "That too."

Amy smiled.

The two divas walked into the dinning area where breakfast was served. The hotel's rooms had all been pretty much booked up by the WWE for all the superstars, divas, their families, and other workers of the WWE for WrestleMania weekend. The hotel had been taken over by the WWE with past and present divas, superstars, road agents, referees, and announcers.

The dinning area was taken over by the WWE employees and their families. Trish and Amy grabbed a plate and then grabbed food. The breakfast was a buffet of eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, pancakes, waffles, fruit, cereal, French toast, regular toast, and lots of other foods that was served for breakfast. Then your beverages there were coffee, juice, water, and soda.

"We need to go to Starbuck's later," Trish said.

"Strawberries and crème blended crème?" Amy asked.

"Yes, but you have to have whip cream with it."

"Oh, yeah."

Trish smiled. She and Amy went and sat down. They sat down with Stacy, Torrie, Peter, and Lisa Marie.

"Good morning, Trish and Amy," Peter said.

"Morning," Amy said.

"How are we all this morning?" Trish asked.

"We're all great," Torrie said.

"Yeah, but you're the one who should be fabulous," Lisa said.

Trish grinned. "And why should I be fabulous today, Lisa Marie?"

"Because you have a date with John this evening," Stacy said.

"Why is everyone making a big deal out of it?"

"Because John has had a crush on you since you first appeared on WWE television," Peter said. "You are his favorite Raw diva."

"Well, he's my favorite SmackDown superstar. I never knew he had crush on me since I got into the WWE."

"Yeah, just ask Randy or Dave," Stacy said.

"Ask me what now?" Randy asked standing over everyone. He had a cup of coffee in hand.

"Hey," Everyone said.

"Hi. What do you want to ask me now?"

"That John has had a crush on Trish since he saw her for the first time when she made her WWE debut," Torrie said.

Randy nodded. "Yeah, you made a major impression on him, Trish. When he and I first met in OVW, we were talking about what divas and superstars we wanted to meet and step into the ring with. I mentioned you and John was like, 'Oh, she's hot! I'd like to get a piece of that!'"

Trish smiled.

"Of course, he's out grown that just wanting a piece of ass from you."

"Well, that is good," Trish said.

"Trish isn't easy, so he'll have to wait to get some Stratusfaction," Amy said.

"Yes, unlike you, Amy," Peter said.

Everyone glared at him. Torrie gave him the dirtiest look she had ever given him.

"What happened between me and Matt is none of your business, Peter," Amy said.

"Actually, it does, because Matt is my friend and you cheated on him with his best friend!"

Trish rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to sit here if we're going to start some drama," She said. "We're all adults here. We're not in high school or middle school." She stood up. She grabbed her plate of food and orange juice.

Amy stood up grabbing her plate of food and coffee too. She and Trish then walked away. Lisa and Stacy got up and followed.

"Way to be an asshole, Peter," Torrie said. "You chased my friends away."

Trish, Amy, Lisa, and Stacy found an empty table.

"Top of the morning to you ladies," John said.

"Morning, John," Stacy said. Amy and Lisa gave a wave, because they had food in their mouths.

Trish smiled. She looked at John. He smiled at her. "Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Not at all," Trish said.

John smiled. He sat down next to Trish. "Why are you guys sitting over here when you were sitting over there when I walked in here?"

"We were talking about how Trish isn't easy," Lisa said.

"Then Peter opened up his big mouth saying, 'Yes, unlike you, Amy.' That got us all pissed and we're over here now," Stacy said.

John nodded. "It's because of the whole Adam thing, isn't it, Amy?"

Amy nodded.

"Well, both Adam and Matt are friends of fine, but there are always two parties. You didn't act alone on having this relationship with Adam. Adam was with in on it, but everyone else in the WWE should mind their own business."

"Exactly," Amy said. "There was something wrong in my relationship with Matt if I'm going to someone else for comfort or whatever."

"Yeah and shit happens for long-time relationships to end. I was actually in that situation a few years ago."

"Me too," Trish said. "My high school sweetheart and I were together for almost nine years and right before I made my WWE debut we broke up."

"Yeah, I was hot and heavy with a girl from the time I was eighteen, nineteen and she was seventeen, eighteen until I made my WWE debut. We were actually engaged," John said.

"Let me guess, she didn't want to be with you, because you'd be traveling a lot with the WWE?"

"Yeah, she didn't want to have to be stuck at home raising the kids, while I was working."

"I would so stay home raising the kids, while my husband was working for the WWE. I would actually give up working for the WWE for a few years if I got pregnant and raise my child until he or she was old enough to go to school and my parents would take care of them while I was doing my job."

"I for one love kids, but I'm going back and forth between if I want any," John said.

"You don't have to worry, John," Amy said. "You're only twenty-seven, almost twenty-eight. You're not even in a serious relationship where you need to be worrying about that."

Trish gave Amy a look. Amy gave her friend a look back. Trish shook her head.

"Well, I have a date tonight," John said. He gave Trish a wink.

Trish smiled. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"The WWE Women's Champion."

"Oh, yes, then she is a very lucky girl."

"More like a lucky woman. I prefer women to girls. Girls are easy for a piece of ass. I don't just want a piece of ass."

"Awe," Amy, Stacy, and Lisa said.

Trish smiled.

* * *

Chapter 3

Later that day, as Trish got ready for the Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony, she was on cloud nine. She had been looking forward to being John's date for the Hall of Fame since he asked her the night before. She felt like a school girl going out with the most popular and hottest guy in school.

It was a little true, though. John was popular among the fans at the moment in his career. He was hot and sexy, but not the hottest superstar in all the WWE. In Trish's opinion, John was the hottest superstar in the WWE.

"What do you want, Aims?" Trish asked as she answered her cell phone.

"Are you going ultra sexy tonight?" Amy asked.

"I'm just wearing a simple long sleeved black dress that hangs off my shoulders. It's kind of like what I wore last year."

"Is it a long dress?"

"No, it's just a few inches above my knees."

"How are you wearing your hair?"

"Down. Do you want to know what panties and shoes I'm wearing too?"

Amy laughed. "No. I'll see your shoes when you get here. I think John would like to know what panties you're wearing, though."

"Along with every other straight Trish Stratus fan. They'd all want me going commando."

"Not in a short dress."

"Amy Christine Dumas, you go commando in long dresses?"

"Only if I'm not on the time of the month and it also depends on the dress."

"Yeah, well, I'll be wearing panties tonight and I sure as hell hope you will be too."

"Oh, I am. I'm being a good girl."

Trish chuckled. "Okay, well, I'll see you in a little bit."

"Okay, bye," Amy said.

"Bye," Trish said. She closed the flap of her phone. She finished putting the rest of her make-up on.

Her cell phone rang again. She looked at the ID. It was Stacy.

"Yes, Stacy?"

"Are you ready yet?" Stacy asked.

"Yes, I'm ready. I'm dressed and my hair's done. I'm in the middle of doing my make-up."

"Okay, sorry. I'll see you in a half an hour."

"Okay, bye." She put her phone on the bathroom counter. She shook her head.

Her phone rang again. She picked up the phone and looked at the ID. It was John calling her.

"Thank God its you calling me," Trish said. "Amy and Stacy just called me back-to-back."

John chuckled. "Yeah, I had Randy, Dave, and Paul calling me. I thought I'd let you know that I'm heading over to room now."

"Okay, well, hopefully by the time you get here, I'll be ready. I'm trying to finish putting my make-up on."

"Well, you finish that and I'll see you in like two minutes."

"Okay, bye," Trish said.

"Bye," John said.

Trish smiled. She put her phone down and finished up her make-up, finally. As she was coming out of the bathroom, there was a knock on the door. She quickly went over to the door. She looked through the peephole making sure it was John or someone else she knew before she opened the door. It was John. He had a very interesting suit on from what she saw.

She quickly opened the door. "Hi," She said.

"Hey," John said. "You look great."

"Thanks. You look great too. Come on in."

John walked into the room. Trish closed the door. "I just need my shoes."

John nodded. Trish went over to her bed. She grabbed her shoes from her suitcase and dropped them to the floor. Her shoes were just regular close toed and closed back black high heels. She then grabbed her purse from the bed.

"Okay, I'm ready," Trish said.

"Okay," John said. He walked over to the door and opened it. "Ladies, first."

"Thank you." Trish walked outside and John followed. The two headed down the hall and to the elevator. Stacy and Amy stood with Christy, Maria, Candice, and Michelle waiting for the elevator.

"Hello Trish and John," Stacy said with a huge grin.

Trish rolled her eyes. "Hey Stace," John said. "You ladies all look beautiful."

"Thank you," They all said.

"You look beautiful too, Trish," Christy said.

"Yeah," Candice said.

"Thanks," Trish said.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. The divas all walked inside. Trish followed in with John behind her. They stepped into the elevator with Shawn and Rebecca.

"Hey Shawn and Rebecca," Trish said.

"Hi," Rebecca said.

The doors to the elevator closed and headed down to the first floor and lobby. The elevator dinged for the first floor and the doors opened. John and Trish were the first ones out. They were followed by the rest of the group.

"Okay, so how many people can these limos seat?" Maria asked.

"We should all be able to fit into one," Amy said. "We're all small."

The superstars and divas, along with their significant others and family could ride in a limo to the Universal Amphitheatre for the Induction ceremony. Some rode in the limos, others drove.

"You all can go together," Trish said. "John and I will go with Rebecca and Shawn."

"Good idea," Stacy said.

Stacy, Amy, Christy, Maria, and Candice all climbed into a limo waiting outside. Trish and John, along with Rebecca and Shawn climbed into another one.

"So who are you two excited for getting inducted tonight?" Shawn asked.

"All of them are great," John said.

"Yeah, but my personal favorite is Hulk Hogan," Trish said.

"I can't wait to see the fans' reactions when he comes out," Rebecca said.

"They'll go crazy," Shawn said. "I think all the inductees will get good reactions from the fans."

Ten minutes later, the limo came to a stop in front of the Amphitheatre. John was the first one out; he held his hand out for Trish to help her out of the limo. She thought it was sweet. Shawn and Rebecca then climbed out. They headed off, leaving John and Trish on their own. Stacy and Amy were already on their own way too.

"Let's go see who we can find, shall we?" John asked.

"Sure," Trish said.

John offered his arm to Trish. She smiled and placed her hand in the crook of his arm. They headed inside and to the backstage area. The place was filled with the Inductees and their families. They spotted Randy with his dad. Linda, Shane, his wife, Marissa, Stephanie, and Paul were all scattered about talking with the Inductees. Vince was among the crowd somewhere.

"There's my favorite WWE Women's Champion," Ric Flair said.

Trish smiled. "Hi Ric," She said. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You look gorgeous, Trish."

"Thank you."

"Nice suit, John and the bling too."

"Thanks, Ric," John said.

"You behave yourself with Trish tonight or I'll kick your ass."

"No, no, I plan on behaving myself."

"Good. I'll see you two a little later," Ric said.

"Okay, bye," Trish said.

Ric walked away. Trish looked at John with a smile. He smiled back.

"Trish and John smile," Stephanie said.

The two looked at her. She had a camera. John wrapped his arm around Trish. She moved as close to him as she could get. They both smiled and Stephanie took the picture.

"Oh, that is cute," Stephanie said. "You two look so cute together."

"I have a better pose for you, Steph," Trish said. She wrapped both her arms around John.

"Oh, that is better." Stephanie took another picture. There were a few other flashes.

John and Trish looked around. They saw Stacy, Amy, and Torrie with cameras. Trish gave her friends smiles.

A few minutes later, everyone, but the inductees and their presenters headed to take seats from the ceremony. The fans were all in the balcony part of the Amphitheatre. The bottom level was for those of the WWE. John and Trish sat in the front. John sat next to Kurt Angle and Trish sat next to Stone Cold Steve Austin.

"If he gets touchy with you, Trish, you just let me know," Steve said.

"No, I'll be fine. I don't think he'll do anything with us sitting right in front. Randy would say something on stage and that would be very bad," Trish said.

"It would be okay if you were sitting in the second row?"

Trish shrugged. Steve chuckled. "I always knew you had a naughty side, Trish."

Trish smiled. She looked at John. He smiled at her. He leaned over and whispered into her ear. "I'll try to keep my hands off you, but I don't know if I can."

Trish grinned. "If you behave then you'll get a special treat after."

"Works for me."

Trish smiled. The ceremony began then. Trish and John both enjoyed it, because they were together. They kept whispering to each other. Kurt and Steve tried to eavesdrop on what they were whispering. John actually ended up elbowing Kurt for it. Kurt's wife, Karen gave a laugh at it.

After the Induction Ceremony, everyone went back to the hotel where dinner was served. John and Trish sat by themselves so they could talk.

"The ceremony was great tonight, don't you think?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, I can't until next year," John said.

"Me too. I love WrestleMania weekend. But tomorrow night is the best part."

"Yeah, tomorrow night is a big night for me."

"It'll be great, though. It's your time."

John nodded. "You and I will go out after WrestleMania and have some fun?"

Trish nodded. "Asking me out on another date?"

"Yep."

"Yes, we'll have lots of fun tomorrow night."

"Looking forward to that," John said.

Trish smiled.

* * *

Chapter 4

"You slept alone?" Amy asked as she and Trish walked to the elevator to go to breakfast the next morning, Sunday.

"Yes, I did," Trish replied. "John was a gentleman and walked me to my door last night. I gave him an innocent kiss on the cheek and went into my room."

"You are so boring."

Trish smiled.

"Hold the elevator," Amy shouted as she saw the doors closing. She and Trish went running to it. Someone quickly made it so the doors wouldn't close. The two divas ran into the elevator as the doors were wide open. They saw Stacy and Lisa Marie.

"Morning, Stacy and Lisa," Amy said catching her breath.

"Morning," Stacy and Lisa chorused.

The doors to the elevator closed. Trish leaned against the wall of the elevator. She held onto the bar nailed onto the wall as well.

"WrestleMania is here at last," Lisa said.

"Yep," Trish said. "And I'm going to kick Christy's ass tonight."

"Not if I can help it," Amy said.

Trish stuck her tongue out at Amy. The elevator dinged and the doors opened to the first floor. The four divas stepped out and headed to the dining area for breakfast. The breakfast food was the same as it had been yesterday and previous days before. Trish and her friends grabbed their breakfast and drinks. They then looked for a table to sit at.

The four sat down with Christy, Maria, Candice, and Michelle.

"Are you excited for our match tonight, Chris?" Trish asked taking a bite of a bagel with low fat cream cheese.

"Yeah, because I'm gonna whoop your butt," Christy replied. "With Amy's help, of course."

"Sure, just keep telling yourself that, Christy," Lisa said. "It'll take a hell of a lot for you to beat Trish, even with Aims at ring side."

"Bring it on, Trish."

"Oh, no, you bring it on, girl. I have been in lots of matches to defend the Women's Championship every time I have held it. I've been in a hardcore match, defending the title. You and Amy don't scare me."

"What scares you, though?" Maria asked.

"Not much really when it comes to stepping into the ring with divas or superstars, really, anymore."

"We all know who she'd love to step into the ring with as a superstar," Candice said.

"Maybe she already has," Michelle said.

All the divas, but Amy looked Trish. Trish looked as them as she ate the rest of her bagel. "What?" She asked.

"The details about you and John last night, spill," Stacy said.

Trish laughed. "There's nothing to spill. He walked me to my room. We said good night and I kissed him on the cheek. Then I went inside my room and he went to his."

"Well, I think that kiss on the cheek made his night last night," Michelle said. "He has a huge smile on his face."

"Or he's just happy he has another date with me tonight."

"After WrestleMania?" Candice asked.

"Yep."

"Sounds like fun," Maria said.

"Yeah, after beat Christy and John beats JBL, the retaining WWE Women's Champion, and the new WWE Champion will go out and celebrate their wins."

"Maybe John'll get some Stratusfaction," Amy said.

Trish nodded her head. "We'll see."

Her friends all grinned.

After finishing her breakfast, Trish grabbed a cup of coffee. She had some orange juice with her breakfast. After getting her coffee, she went back over to her friends. She passed John, though. She lightly tapped him on the shoulder and went on her way. John looked to see who tapped him on the shoulder and he saw Trish. She smiled and waved at him. He smiled and waved back.

"You two have another date tonight?" Dave asked.

"Yep."

"Anything happen between you two last night?" Adam Copeland asked.

John shook his head. "Just a kiss on the cheek."

"John wants to take things slow," Randy said.

"Yeah, I didn't want to jump into bed with her on the first date."

"Wasn't Randy's birthday technically the first date?" Adam asked.

"No."

"Well, how slow do you want things to go?"

John shrugged. "Anything can happen and I don't care as long as Trish wants it happen. I just want to develop a relationship with her."

"Basically you want Trish as your girlfriend?" Dave asked.

"Yeah."

Dave snorted. Adam, Randy, and John glared at him. "I'm sorry, John. But you sound like a stupid middle school kid or freshman, sophomore in high school."

John shrugged. "Whatever, dude."

Later that day, Trish was in her own locker room at the Staples Center for WrestleMania. She was getting ready for her match versus Christy. She had the monitor on in her locker room too as she watched the action in the ring. The current match that was going on was Randy versus The Undertaker. Trish's match was after theirs. The two previous matches had been Rey Mysterio vs. Eddie Guerrero, and the "Money in the Bank" Ladder match with Edge, Chris Jericho, Christian, Shelton Benjamin, Chris Benoit, and Kane. Rey had one his and Eddie's match. Adam had won the "Money in the Bank" match. Amy had been watching that match with her. Amy was very happy that Adam had won.

Amy quickly left the locker room saying she'd see Trish later. Amy was on her way to see Adam and congratulate him.

There was a knock at Trish's locker room door as Undertaker picked up the pin over Randy.

"Come in," Trish shouted.

A crew member came into her locker room then. "You're up, Trish."

"Okay, thanks." The crew member left then.

Trish grabbed her title belt and headed out of the locker room. "Great match, Randy," She said when she saw him.

"Thanks, Trish. You have a great match," Randy said.

"Kick some ass, Trish," Bob Orton Jr., Randy's dad said.

"I will."

Trish met up with Amy and Christy. The two stood in front of the stairs to get up to the stage/ramp backstage.

"If I hurt you, Christy, I'm sorry," Trish said.

Christy waved her hand at her friend. "I know. Same with me too. But you're a tough cookie, Trish. You can handle my weak punches and kicks."

Trish laughed. Christy and Amy made their way out to the ring first. Trish then followed a minute or two later.

Back in the back, John was watching the action in the ring on the monitor of his locker room. He loved having his own locker room. It was a new luxury to him. A smile popped on his face when Trish made her entrance.

Trish ended up kicking Christy's butt and retaining the Women's Championship. The match last like five minutes. Trish didn't put up much of a sweat, but was glad she retained her title.

When Trish made her way backstage and to her locker room, she saw John standing outside and waiting for her. A huge grin popped on her face.

"Are you my prize for winning my match?" She asked.

John laughed. "I think you'll be my prize later."

Trish grinned.

"Great match. It lasted like five minutes."

"I know. Christy needs more training."

John smiled. "I do have a special prize for you, though."

Trish gave John a look. He motioned for her to come closer to him with his finger. She gladly got closer to him. He leaned in, kissing Trish. She smiled to herself. She opened her mouth a little, letting John's tongue in. His tongue explored her mouth.

The two kissed for a moment or two. They pulled apart when they heard a whistle. They looked to see who gave the whistle. It was Stacy, Torrie, and Lisa Marie. They ignored them then.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you later," Trish said.

"Sounds good. I hope I'll see you before my match," John said.

"I'll make sure of it." She gave him a light kiss on the lips and headed inside her locker room, locking the door behind her. She didn't want her friends coming in and wanting details about her and John's kiss.

John headed back to his locker room then. "Ladies," He said to Stacy, Torrie, and Lisa.

Torrie quickly ran to the door of Trish's locker room. She went to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "She locked us out."

"That bitch," Stacy said.

"Oh, well," Lisa said. She walked away then.

"How long of a shower does Trish take?" Torrie asked Stacy.

"It depends," Stacy replied.

Trish missed John by a couple of seconds after she had showered and gotten dressed. He had made his entrance as she got to the stairs that led to the stage/ramp. She was disappointed, because she had wanted to see him before his match. She headed to the Women's locker room where all the other WWE divas were, mostly. The Women's Locker room was closer to John's locker room, so Trish would see him after his match.

"Okay, we want details," Torrie said as soon as Trish walked into the locker room.

Trish laughed. "To make a long story short, the kiss was my prize for winning my match, so thanks, Christy."

"You're welcome," Christy replied.

"How was the kiss?" Amy asked. "Was it good? Was he good?"

"Yes and yes," Trish said. "But after his match, win or lose, I plan on kissing him my way."

"You go, girl," Michelle said.

Trish smiled.

John defeated JBL and won the WWE Championship. He had a nice celebration with the fans. As he made his way to his locker room, the people he passed all congratulated him. When he got his locker room, he saw Trish waiting for him. A huge smile popped on his face.

"Nice championship," Trish said.

"Thanks. I think I prefer being WWE Champion compared to United States Champion."

"Well, being WWE Champion is a step up from the United States Champion."

"What's a step up from Women's Champion?" John asked.

"For me it was being Hardcore Champion."

"That is a step up for you."

Trish smiled. "Yeah, and now here's your prize for winning." She grabbed onto John's face and pulled it down toward hers. John smiled to himself.

Trish slipped her tongue into his mouth, exploring. He tasted good. John let her taste him for a minute or two before he began to move his tongue with hers.

There kiss again was interrupted by their friends. This time it was Shawn. He cleared his throat.

John and Trish pulled apart, looking at Shawn.

"Sorry to interrupt," Shawn said. "I just thought I'd come congratulate you on your first WWE Championship win, John."

"Well, thanks, Shawn," John said.

"How about I leave you to take a shower and get dressed?" Trish asked.

John nodded. "Okay. I'll come and get you when I'm done and then we can head out."

"Sounds good. I'll see you in a bit." She gave John another long kiss and then walked away.

John looked at Shawn. "What is it with you and everyone interrupting us kissing?"

"Sorry," Shawn said. "You have the rest of the night to kiss her and make out."

John nodded. He went into his locker room then.

* * *

Chapter 5

"To Trish, John, Dave, and Adam on their victories this evening," Amy said toasting her friends.

"Here, here," Everyone said.

"Here's to a long reign as World Heavyweight Champion," Dave said.

"I'll drink to that, but as WWE Champion," John said.

The two both tapped their drinks together.

"You two better watch out, because I'll be coming for your title whenever," Adam said.

"Bring it on," Dave said.

"Really," John said.

Trish looked at Amy. Amy winked at her.

"How about you and I get out of here and get some food?" John asked Trish.

"Sure," Trish said.

They were still at the arena. Before John and Trish were allowed to leave, Amy wanted to toast the champions on their victories. John, Trish, and Dave had had big victories since they were the champions. Adam's victory was huge, because he could get a championship match for the WWE or World Heavyweight Champion any time in the next year.

John and Trish said good-bye to their friends and left.

"Okay, I need some French fries," Trish said. "And a cheeseburger."

"How about McDonald's then?" John asked.

"Perfect. I love their fries and their burgers."

"McDonald's it is then."

There was a McDonald's near their hotel, so John headed to it. When they got it and close to the intercom to order, John asked what Trish wanted.

"Two regular cheeseburgers, large fry, and a large coke, please and thank you."

"A simple order," John said.

"Oh, wait; add a chocolate milkshake and Oreo McFlurry too, please."

"Are you serious?"

"No, I think my main meal is fattening enough."

"You could get up at the crack of dawn to work it off."

"Hell no. I'm sleeping in tomorrow. I'm sleeping till noon."

John laughed. "That sounds like a good plan."

Trish smiled. John pulled up to order. He ordered Trish's food and drink first, and then his own.

"Who are you texting?" John asked pulling up to the first window.

"My sisters. Don't worry, I told them I was on a date, so they'll leave me alone."

"Yeah, a date who has taken you to McDonald's."

"Whatever," Trish said. "I don't care where I go out to eat with a date. I think the company is important, but I do like nice restaurants every so often."

"I'll keep that in mind for future dates."

Trish smiled.

After getting their food, John drove to their hotel. After parking, they got out of the car, grabbed their bags and headed inside.

"Whose room do we want to go to, to eat?" John asked.

"Mine's fine, if you don't mind," Trish said.

"Not at all. I might take my bag to my room, though."

"Wait until you head back there later."

John nodded.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. The two walked out of the elevator and to Trish room. She unlocked the door and opened it. She headed inside, followed by John. He closed the door behind him. He left his bags by the door. Trish put hers at the end of the bed. She and John then sat down at the little table in her room.

"Mmm, that is good," Trish said eating one of her French fries.

"You like French fries?" John asked.

"I love them. They're really bad for you being fried at places, but they are so good fried. I think I prefer restaurant fries compared to fast food places, but I love McDonald's fries."

"Yeah, they're good. Their regular burgers are great, even their regular cheese burgers."

"I love cheeseburgers," Trish said.

"Do you love everything?" John asked.

"Not everything, most things, though."

John smiled. "You know what I love?"

"What?"

"Your smile. You have a beautiful smile."

"Thank you."

"Along with beautiful eyes."

Trish smiled. "Thank you again. I like your smile too. It's one of the things I like about you other than your body, along with you as a person."

"That's good. You like my smile and personality other than my looks."

"I didn't say anything about looks. I only said something about your body. Your body is completely different from your face. But you have a very handsome face."

"And you have a very beautiful one. You also have a nice body too."

Trish grinned. "Well, you haven't seen the completely naked me, just the half naked me."

"That's the same for me too."

"Well, I did watch your DVD where there is a camera crew with you at your dad's house."

John smirked. "You saw me in the banana hammock with the gold shoes and afro wing?"

"Yes, you do have a fine ass."

"Right back to you."

Trish chuckled. "I enjoyed both our kisses."

"Me too."

"I had to dish to the divas about you kissing me first during your match this evening."

John laughed. "Yeah, Adam was wondering if anything happened between us last night."

"Same with the divas. I have to dish on everything with them. It's only fair, because all the other divas have dished about stuff to me. Amy has actually dished to me about her and Adam's relationship."

"Did you know about her and Adam before Matt did?"

"Yes, I did. I feel bad and then not so bad. Amy is my best friend and she asked me to keep a secret, of course I did. I still talk to Jeff and believe me I was tempted many times to tell him what was going on. I was even tempted to tell Matt himself, or even confronting Adam about it, but I didn't get involved. Don't tell anyone else that I knew what was going on, please. Everyone would hate."

"Your secret is safe with me," John said. "It is best no one else knows you knew. There would be lots of drama if people found out, but drama would have actually come a long if you told Matt or Jeff about it. It would have been bad if you went to Adam too. He would have gone off on you and then on Amy for telling you. It would have all been bad. It's bad now, but I tried to stay out my friend's personal lives with significant others."

"Me too. I'm there for support."

"Yeah, I think giving a friend support with their relationships is good. Getting involved in is bad. If you have good reasons for getting involved then get involved."

"A good reason like if the guy is treating her like shit or beating her up?"

"Yes."

"Ever needed to be in something like that?"

"Once or twice with two female friends I went to college with," John said. "How about you?"

"One of my sisters and a best friend from high school," Trish said.

"Oh, when it is a sister, then that is bad."

"Yeah, but she dumped the guy, finally and is as happy as can be now."

"Good."

The two finished their food and Trish threw the trash away.

"It's still early," Trish said looking at her watch. It was only 9:45 PM western time.

"You wanna go get a drink or something?" John asked.

Trish shook her head. "Uh-uh."

"Then what do you…" John was cut off by Trish's lips. She kissed him passionately, her tongue slipping into his mouth. He kissed back and moved his tongue with hers. Trish grabbed onto John, pulling him toward the bed. She went to the side of the bed, because her bags were at the end on the floor.

Trish felt for the mattress with her hand. John ended up picking her up and finding the bed himself. Once he found the bed, he placed Trish down on her back. He climbed on top of her, still kissing her. Trish hands moved up and under his shirt. She moved her hands over his back, feeling his muscles there.

John pulled away from Trish. He took his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Trish sat up and pulled her shirt off. John began to kiss her neck then. A moan escaped Trish's lips. She closed her eyes as he lightly nibbled, sucked, and bit at her skin. As he did this, John's hands body down Trish's sides. He brought them to her jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. He pulled away from her and took her jeans off.

Trish flipped John onto his back when he straddled her body once more.

"You like to be on top?" John asked with smirk.

"Sometimes," Trish replied. She kissed him hard on the lips. His tongue darted into her mouth. She began sucking on his tongue. John gave a moan. Trish moved her lips from his and to his neck. She licked his neck to his throat and Adam's apple. John gave another moan. She moved her lips to his crest then. She kissed down to his abs. She licked his abs, tracing them with her tongue. Her hands undid his belt and then button and zipped of his pants. She pulled his pants off him.

Trish then went back to licking his abs. She felt John's hard erection beneath her. She went back to John's lips, kissing him again. As they kissed, John's hands moved behind her back. He unclasped her bra. Trish pulled away from him and slowly took her bra off to reveal her perfect breasts. John stared at her crest. Trish could have sworn he got a little harder from just looking at her crest.

John moved her onto her back suddenly. He kissed her lips and then moved to her neck. His hands began to fondle her breasts. Trish gave a moan. His hands caressed her sides as he moved his to mouth to her left breast. She gave another moan. Her hands moved through his hair as he sucked on her breast. He soon moved his mouth to her other breast.

John moved his mouth just below her breasts. He kissed her stomach and abdomen. His tongue slipped inside her belly button as he kissed, licked and sucked at her navel. Trish moaned his name. He continued to do what he was doing as his hands moved to thong. He pulled it off and down her legs.

"Oh, God," Trish moaned as John began loving her with his tongue. She grabbed onto the covers of the bed as he moved his tongue over her most sensitive area. "John, I want you," She begged.

"Give me one minute," John said.

Trish looked at John as he walked away from her. He went over to duffel bag and pulled out a box of condoms. "Always safety first," He said walking back over to her.

Trish grinned. John took off his boxers and then slipped a condom. He then climbed on top of Trish. He slipped himself inside of her, earning a moan from her. He began moving.

* * *

Chapter 6

The next morning, Trish woke up to an arm lightly draped over her body. A smile popped on her lips. She turned her head to her left. Her smile grew wider. She saw the very hot and sexy, John Cena next to her. He lay on his stomach. His face was turned away from Trish's. Trish moved to her right side, her back to John. She turned to go back to sleep.

Last night had been one of the best nights ever in Trish's life. She got some well deserved sex. The best part was, it wasn't bad or good sex, it was great sex. She hadn't had great sex in a long time. John's moves, mouth, and touch were heaven. Her body kept aching for more of him and John satisfied that achiness multiple times.

John began to stir in his sleep. He moved his face to look at Trish. John woke up then. He wasn't quite used to having another body next to him when he first woke up in the morning. He opened his eyes and saw her next to him. He smiled.

Last night for him had been great too. He got laid, which was always nice for anybody, but he didn't get laid by just some random girl. No, he had sex with one of the hottest and sexiest WWE Divas ever, in his opinion. He loved how Trish kept wanting more and more of him. She was amazing herself. When she had been licking his abs before they got to the fun stuff, he had been extremely turned on.

John moved closer to Trish. His hand with his arm that had been draped over her body, moved down between her legs. Trish gave a moan. She turned her head to look at him.

"Morning," He said with a bright smile.

"Good morning," Trish replied with her own bright smile. She turned onto her left side to face him.

"I think I could get used to waking up to you."

"Me too." She leaned over and kissed John. He gladly kissed back. He slipped his tongue into her warm moist mouth. She began to suck on his tongue. John gave a moan. He moved his left hand up her side and to her breast.

Trish gave a moan. John moved his mouth from hers and to her right breast, taking her nipple into his mouth. She wrapped her right leg around his waist. John moved his mouth to her other breast. Trish wrapped her other leg around him.

There was a sudden knock on Trish's door. John looked up at Trish.

"What time is it?" She asked. She unwrapped her legs from around John. She went moving over to the nightstand. John moved to her right as she moved on the bed. She turned the clock to her. It was a little after eight.

"Hello, Trish," Amy said knocking on the door again.

Trish looked at John. John looked at her. "Breakfast time," She said. She got up from the bed. She grabbed something from the top of the other double bed in the room. She covered her front and went running to the door. She unlocked the door and opened it a little.

"Long night with…Are you naked?" Amy said.

Trish smiled. "Yes."

"Oh, you slept with John last night?"

"Yeah and we were kind of in the middle of something before you interrupted us." Trish went to close the door. Amy stopped her.

"Hey, I was busy with Adam last night and I still got up this early to have breakfast with you."

"Yeah, well, I'm not hungry for food breakfast. The breakfast I'm hungry for is named John Cena." Trish then closed the door on Amy.

Amy grunted and walked away.

Trish went back over to John. "Where were we?" She asked crawling on the bed.

"Wherever you want us to continue," John replied with a smirk.

Trish grinned. She climbed on top of John, kissing him.

An hour and a half later, the two went to breakfast with bright smiles on their faces. The eyes of Adam, Dave, Randy, and the all the divas fell on them as they walked in.

"I think we'll have to dish the facts to our same sex friends," John said walking over to the buffet table.

"Yeah, I think so, but we shouldn't give into it so easily. You and I should sit down together." Trish looked around the room at the tables. She saw Paul and Stephanie sitting with Shawn and Rebecca. "We can sit with Paul, Stephanie, Shawn, and Rebecca. They won't grill us for details."

"Good thinking."

John and Trish got their breakfast and a cup of coffee each. They then walked over to sit down with the two couples they wanted to sit with. Amy grabbed Trish.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked pulling Trish over to where Amy sat with Torrie, Lisa, and Stacy.

John was grabbed by Randy and pulled over to sit with Adam, and Dave. "Okay, Trish and I had sex last night. It was amazing and she was amazing." He left is friends and went to Paul and Shawn's table with Stephanie and Rebecca.

"John was great, the sex all together was great and I'm going to sit with him. Later," Trish said. She then went to sit with Paul, Stephanie, Shawn, and Rebecca.

"New rule for when it comes to relationships," Stacy said. "We all mind our own business."

"Good idea," Lisa said.

"Good morning to the new WWE Champion and the retaining WWE Women's Champion," Stephanie said as John and Trish sat down.

"Morning," Trish said.

"How are two this morning?" Paul asked.

"Great," John said.

"We can tell by your bright smiling faces," Shawn said.

"Yes, you two have that certain glow to you," Rebecca said.

Trish and John smiled at each other. They looked at their friends. Stephanie raised an eyebrow at Trish. Trish nodded with a smile. Stephanie grinned. She went to eating her breakfast again.

* * *

Chapter 7

Two months later, Trish was at home in Canada. She sat in bed reading a book. It was a Sunday night. Her house phone began to ring. She reached for the mobile phone from her nightstand. She looked at the caller ID to see who was calling her. It read _Cena, John_ and then his cell phone number.

"Yay," She said with a grin. She pressed the talk button on the phone and quickly brought it up to her ear. "Hello my hot and sexy boyfriend."

John chuckled. "Hello my hot and sexy girlfriend."

"How are you?"

"I have fabulous, baby. How are you?"

"Same here. I was just reading."

"You have a lot of time for that," John said.

"Yeah," Trish said. It was currently June 2005. Trish was out on injury from wrestling. She had herniated disk in her back. She had been off TV since after Backlash. It sucked for her, because she missed her friends and John. But on John's days off from work, he was always in Toronto with Trish.

The first month was their relationship was hard to see each other, because WWE did a Tour of Europe with wrestling events for fans. Raw and SmackDown weren't on the same card for the tour. Raw was in one part of one country, while SmackDown was in the other. They talked on the phone almost every night. When May started, though, it was Backlash and then Trish was on the bench for the next few months. Then John's time was spent with Trish in Toronto. He did make one trip to Massachusetts to see his family.

"So what is going on?" Trish asked. "How are Torrie and my other SmackDown girlies?"

"They're all great. They send their love. So do all the superstars. But I have news," John said.

"What?"

"I just got a call about the Draft Lottery."

"You did?"

"Guess who the first Raw Draft pick is?"

"You?"

"Yep. The WWE Champion is on Raw now. I make my debut as a Raw superstar tomorrow night in St. Louis."

"Oh, yay," Trish said. "I hope I don't get drafted, though."

"Same here, because then when you come back you and I can be together on the road."

"Yes, that sounds wonderful. So you'll be here on Tuesday and not Wednesday, right?"

"Yep and there are no houseshows this weekend, because of ECW One Night Stand. You have me until Monday. Then you won't see me again until the 21st."

"Oh, well, you'll be here Tuesday and I can have my way with you until Monday."

"That sounds nice," John said. "I can feel your tongue tracing my abs as we speak."

Trish giggled. "My stomach and belly button are tinkling for your mouth and tongue."

"Just tonight and tomorrow night, and then on Tuesday my mouth and tongue are yours."

"They already are mine, silly."

"How can they be when my tongue is in my mouth and my mouth is connected to my face?"

"Well, your tongue better not be in some other girl's mouth, but mine and your mouth had only better be on my skin or body. That is unless your lips are on the lips of a diva for a storyline. Nothing else or you'll be dead, and I will gladly serve the time in a Canadian prison or American prison. I don't mind being some manly woman's bitch. I know how to kick ass."

"Yeah, I prefer you over the females that come up to me anyway. I know you're actually good in bed."

Trish laughed. "That is an important factor to some people."

"For me it is."

"I got that."

"Yeah, well, do you mind if I get off the phone and go to sleep?"

"Is my baby tired?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, I wish I could sleep with you in my arms tonight."

"Yeah, I wish I'd sleep in them tonight too. But just a few more days."

"Yeah, well, I'll give you a call tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it. Get some sleep; you have a big night tomorrow night."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye," John said.

Trish went to hang up the phone.

"Wait, Trish!" John shouted.

"Yeah?" She asked bringing the phone back to her ear.

"I love you!"

Trish smiled. Her heart did a back flip. It was the first time one of them had said those three words. "I love you too, John!"

John smiled. "I'll see you in my dreams."

"No, I'll see you in my dreams."

John laughed. "Bye. I love you."

"No, I love you," Trish said.

John gave a chuckle. "Bye."

"Bye," Trish said. She hung the phone up then.

The next evening, Trish sat watching Monday Night Raw. She watched as John made his Raw debut. The fans were happy for this as was she. She really, really hoped she wouldn't get drafted. She wanted to be on Raw with John, her lover boy.

The next day, her lover boy arrived. Trish was very happy to see him. She gave him a very long kiss. He was glad to have received it.

"I missed you," Trish said.

"I missed you more," John said.

Trish smiled. She gave him a light kiss on the lips. She then took his hand and led him into the living room.

"Randy says hi, along with Sam."

"How are they both?" Trish asked. She and John both sat down on the sofa.

"They are great. Randy's shoulder is doing fine. Amy, Lisa, Christy, and Stacy miss you. Dave, Shawn, and Paul say hi and hope you're doing well. Stephanie sends her love. JR and King do as well, especially King. He said for me to give you a kiss for him."

Trish smiled. "That's okay. I prefer your kiss over his."

"Me too." He gave her a few light pecks on the lips.

"Do you want anything?" Trish asked. "Can I get you a drink or something to eat?"

"I will take you, something to drink, and some lunch," John said.

"Okay, let's get some food then." She grabbed John's hand and pulled him from the sofa. The two went to the kitchen where Trish fixed them some lunch.

After eating lunch, the two sacked out on the sofa watching movies for the rest of the afternoon. They ended up falling asleep. They both had needed a nap, because they couldn't sleep the night before. They were too excited that they'd be seeing each other the next day.

In the late afternoon, early evening, Trish woke up from John's movement. She lay on her stomach in his arms and on top of him. "Good afternoon, gorgeous," He said.

"Good afternoon," Trish replied. She moved up John's body and towards his face. She kissed him lightly on the lips. "Good nap?"

"Yes, it was a very good nap. How about you?"

"Yes."

"That is very good."

"Yeah, but now I'm hungry again."

John looked at his watch. "It's a little after five. You wanna get some dinner and then vedge the rest of the evening?"

"That sounds great."

"Okay, we'll get up and ready to go, because I'm hungry too."

Trish got off of John and the sofa. He got up too. The two then got ready to go out to dinner.

* * *

Chapter 8

John gave a groan as the alarm clock went off. He turned it off. He rolled over in bed. He wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's small body. Trish gave a smile. She turned her head to look at him.

"Morning, beautiful," John said.

"Morning," Trish replied. She turned her body to face him. John leaned in and kissed her passionately. "Do you know what today is?"

"Hmm," John said thinking. "It's September now and it's the 2nd. That makes it our five month anniversary. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are."

"Well, Happy Five Month Anniversary then."

"Same to you," Trish said. She gave him a light kiss on the lips. "You know what else happens today?"

"You go back to work."

"Yeah, and then you have me 24/7."

"I like that sound of that," John said. "Sex 24/7."

"I don't think you could that much Stratusfaction."

"I think that would be enough, because I can't get enough of you now."

Trish smiled. She gave him another kiss.

It was September 2, 2005 now, John and Trish's five month anniversary. The last few months had still been great. Trish didn't get drafted to SmackDown. Randy had actually gotten drafted to SmackDown and he had had shoulder surgery a few days after WrestleMania. It had been needed surgery for a few weeks. His surgery had been successful and he was out for a few months, but had been back in action since August.

Trish was better now. She was going to be getting back to work. It was a Friday and Raw had a houseshow that evening. Trish wouldn't be back on Raw for a few weeks. She didn't care, though; she'd be back with her friends and boyfriend. The best part was being with her boyfriend.

Trish had actually one appearance with the WWE since Backlash. Raw had been in Kingston, Ontario, Canada for a houseshow and Trish went to it. She was a guest on Chris Jericho's Highlight Reel. Jericho was gone, though. He was taking a break from wrestling for awhile. The WWE made it as him in a match versus John and the loser of the match was fired from the WWE.

John had been in a feud with Chris since John had made his Raw debut. After Jericho was gone, though, Kurt Angle was the next person out to get John.

"You know what I want?" Trish said.

"What's that?" John asked.

"Breakfast in bed."

"I think I can help you with that." John threw the covers off of him.

"Where are you going?"

"To get you breakfast."

"I didn't mean that kind of breakfast."

John looked at Trish with a smirk. "You meant me then?"

"Yes," Trish said. "But I'd like to have breakfast in bed and then in the shower, and real food after my shower."

John's smirk grew wider. "Well, Happy Anniversary."

Trish giggled as John climbed on top of her, kissing her.

"Trishy," Amy squealed with delight at the sight of her best later that day.

"Aims," Trish squealed too. Both divas ran over to each other and hugged each other.

"Oh, I missed you."

"I missed you too. Hi Adam."

"Hey Trish," Adam said. She went over to him and gave him a hug. "Welcome back, Miss Canada."

Trish laughed. "Thanks."

"I'll take your stuff to our locker room," John said. "You go with Amy and see the other divas."

"Thanks, baby." Trish gave him a kiss. She and Amy then walked away from their boyfriends.

John and Trish had just arrived at the arena for the houseshow later that evening. Amy and Adam had been the first ones to see Trish, other than crew members.

Trish and Amy went to the Divas' locker room where Maria, Lisa, Candice, Torrie, and the newest WWE Diva, Ashley Massaro was. During the draft over the summer, Candice had gotten drafted to SmackDown, but then almost two weeks ago, Candice and Torrie were traded to Raw from SmackDown for Stacy and Christy. Lisa, Candice, and Torrie had been gaining up on Ashley since she's the winner of the 2005 Raw Diva Search. When Trish made her return to Monday Night Raw, she'd more than likely be doing something with Ashley against Lisa, Candice, and Torrie.

"Hello my bitches," Trish said.

"Trish!" Lisa and Torrie said. The two ran over to her and hugged her.

"It's great to see you," Lisa said.

"You too. Welcome to Raw, Torrie," Trish said.

"Thanks. I'm glad I'm here with three of my best friends, but I want my Stacy here," Torrie said. She gave a puppy dog face.

"Oh, don't be sad. You're on the show with the real diva talent," Lisa said.

Torrie glared at her friend. "Okay, my girls on SmackDown have talent as do Stacy and Christy."

"Yes, well, you're on Raw now and you have to deal with us Raw divas," Amy said.

"It's all good, because our Trishy is back."

Trish smiled. She gave Torrie another hug. She then greeted Candice, Maria, and Ashley.

"Welcome to the WWE officially, Ashley," Trish said.

"Thank you. And welcome back," Ashley said.

"Thanks. It's great to be back. Guess what today is, though."

"Your five month anniversary of dating John," Amy, Lisa, and Torrie chorused.

"That's right. Five months down and many more to go, hopefully forever."

"Forever is a long time," Torrie said.

"Yeah, but hopefully, you won't be dating a guy for six years and you take an interest in his best friend six years later," Amy said.

"No, I definitely won't be taking an interest in Randy in six years. John and I have only been together five months and that's fine with me. I'm taking this relationship one day, week, and month at a time," Trish said.

"Do that," Ashley said. "It is a place you can't go wrong."

Twenty minutes after her time with the divas, Trish went looking for John. She found him talking with Shawn and Ric.

"At last, the WWE Women's Champion is back and to lay some deadly chops to the divas," Ric said.

Trish smiled. "Hi Ric."

"Hello sweetheart. How are you?" He said hugging her.

"Great. How are you?"

"I am just great."

"Hi Shawn," Trish said hugging him.

"Hi," Shawn said. "Good to have you back."

"Great to be back. And now the WWE Women's Champion and WWE Champion on together on Raw."

"It's about time," John said. He wrapped his arms around Trish and kissed her cheek.

"I might vomit," Shawn said.

"Yeah, we might have some problems with the two champions," Ric said. "We might catch them going at it at any time in his locker room or her locker room."

"Then knock before you enter," John said.

"Really," Trish said. "I do keep the guy going all night long."

"That's my girl," Ric said.

The four all laughed.

* * *

Chapter 9

"I think you should have been the one to lose your shirt in the Bra and Panties Match tonight, baby," John said.

Trish chuckled. It was a month later, October. WWE Monday Night Raw had made its return to the USA network on Monday Nights and not on the Spike TV network. It was WWE Homecoming. Trish and Ashley had been in a handicap Bra and Panties Match versus Torrie, Candice, and Lisa. Trish and Ashley had won. Ashley had only lost her shirt, while Trish was fully clothed.

John had been disappointed. He wanted to see Trish lose actually, so he could see her in her bra and panties on TV.

John had had a match versus Eric Bischoff that night. It had been a No Disqualification WWE Championship match. Kurt Angel was at ringside for it, but John retained his title.

Trish and John were in their hotel room now.

"You know if you ask nicely I might take off my shirt," Trish said.

"Will you please take off your shirt?" John asked with a grin.

Trish grinned back. "No."

"What? Why not?"

"Because if you want my shirt to be off, why don't you take it off yourself?"

John smirked. "Don't mind if I do." He grabbed onto Trish and pinned her down to the bed with his body. He kissed her passionately on the lips, his tongue slipping into her mouth. He massaged her tongue with his. His hands slipped to the bottom of her T-shirt. Instead of taking the shirt off, though, he slipped his hands inside it and to her breasts.

Trish gave a moan as he fondled her breasts. John's mouth moved to her neck, where he kissed, licked, bit, and nibbled at her skin. His hand moved out from under her shirt and down her sides. He began tickling her and blowing his mouth against her neck.

Trish burst out laughing. Her neck and sides were ticklish.

"Okay, okay, I give," Trish said.

"No, no," John said. He lifted himself up a little and pressed him mouth against her neck, blowing against the skin again.

Trish gave a laugh. She tried to push John away, but he wouldn't budge. He kept blowing on her neck and it drove Trish nuts with laughter. She went crazy when one hand tickled her at her side. She lifted up her legs quickly and kneed John in the stomach.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Trish said.

"It's okay," John said. He moved onto his back and let the pain his stomach go away.

Trish kissed his shoulder.

After a minute or two the pain in John's stomach subsided. "It's a good thing you kneed me in the stomach and not any lower. That would have hurt," He said.

Trish nodded her head. "You would have killed me."

"No, I know it was an accident of you kneeing. I pressed a button and you sucker kicked me."

Trish laughed. "Well, if you would have listened to me, you wouldn't have gotten kneed in the stomach."

"Yes, well, you better beware, because I will have my revenge."

"What are you going to the lay the FU on me or Five Knuckle Shuffle?"

John smirked. "The FU sounds like a good one."

Trish crossed her armed and gave her boyfriend a look.

"I'm kicking. I would never put a wrestling move on you unless we were playing around. I wouldn't add much pressure to it, because I'd be too afraid I'd hurt you."

Trish smiled. "Would it be okay if I did that?"

"Yeah, because your strength is nothing compared to mine."

"I am not a weakly, Cena! I can kick your ass! I am not afraid to hurt you. I'd be afraid to kick you in the private area, though. That is going to be my defense mechanism if some jackass tries to attack me or something. It's his own problem if he can't reproduce!"

John laughed. "Do you want me to reproduce one day?"

"Maybe."

"Do you want me reproduce with you one day?"

"Maybe."

John smiled. "Yes is to both those questions. I know you want to be the mother of John Felix Anthony Cena III."

Trish smiled. "Yes, I do, but I also want to be the mother of Patricia Anne Cena JR."

John laughed. "One day. I could see myself married to you and having two or three little ones running around."

"Six months together and you're thinking of marriage one day perhaps?"

John nodded. "Yeah, the last six months with you have been great, Trish. I'm the luckiest guy in the world to be dating a woman as beautiful, sexy, smart, and kind as you."

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world to be with you. I know there are lots of females who through themselves at you when we go into the arena for work and leave it heading out, plus when we're at a club with our friends and I'm off with the girls sometimes."

"I think we're both lucky. Superstars and divas have relationships with each other and those come and go. I want ours to last a long time."

"Me too. But Ashley gave me some advice a month ago," Trish said.

"Oh, yeah, and what did she say?"

"Well, I said I'm taking our relationship one day, week, and month at a time. She then said to do that and it is a place I can't go wrong."

John smiled. "That is a good place to me actually. I think that has been what we have done."

"Yeah, Amy also said something about us being together for six years and then me going for your best friend."

"Yeah, well, we might be married to each other six years from now. You never know."

"I hope so. But shall we focus on us just dating right now?"

"Yeah," John said. "How about we go to sleep?"

Trish nodded. "Yeah, sleep sounds good."

"All right."

The two got comfortable in bed. John turned the lamp off next to the bed. He also turned the TV off. He and Trish then cuddled up and went to sleep.

* * *

Chapter 10

Trish moaned in her sleep. She felt someone kissing her neck. She opened her eyes to push John away. "Not now. I'm tired."

"Like that's what I want," John replied.

"It is."

"No, it isn't, baby. I'm just waking you up to wish you a happy birthday."

Trish groaned. She looked at the clock. It was almost 2 in the morning. She glared at her boyfriend. "It's 2 o'clock in the morning, John! You couldn't wait until like 7 or 8 to wish me a happy birthday."

"Come on, it's your birthday. You should be happy."

"I am happy. I just want to sleep, okay?"

"I know you want to sleep, but I don't think you are happy," John said.

"I'm not happy, because you woke me up. I want to sleep."

"You can sleep in a little bit."

Trish groaned. "Leave me be, Cena, or you'll be spending Christmas alone."

John shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

Trish narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. John smiled. He leaned in kissing her on the lips. She turned her face from his.

"You're a stubborn one," John said.

"Yeah, well, you're a stubborn one when I wake you up at 3 in the morning," Trish replied. "I just wanna sleep, please."

"Go back to sleep then. Just let me hold you and cuddle with you."

"You want to cuddle. That's a shocker."

John laughed. "Come on, you know I love to cuddle with you."

"Yes, I know." Trish leaned over to John and gave him his kiss that he had wanted from her. She lay on her side, her back to him and against his chest. He wrapped his arm around her small figure. He kissed her cheek. "I love you, John," She said.

"I love you too, Trish. Happy 30th Birthday."

"Thank you."

John smiled. He kissed her cheek again. He then went back to sleep.

Six hours later, John and Trish got up and went to get some breakfast. It was Sunday, December 18, Trish's 30th birthday. The Raw roster was currently in Daytona Beach, Florida. They had had a houseshow there the previous evening. That evening they had one in Ft. Myers. The SmackDown roster had Armageddon that evening in Providence, Rhode Island.

"Here's to Trish on her 30th birthday," Torrie said as all the Raw divas were in the Women's Locker Room at the arena for the houseshow that evening.

"To Trish," They all chorused.

Trish smiled. The divas were having a little birthday party for her. Torrie and Candice had been to the grocery store and got a cake, along with number candles of a 3 and 0.

"Thanks. You all are awesome," Trish said.

"How about you open presents?" Ashley asked.

"I get presents too?"

"Yeah, what is a birthday without presents from your girlfriends," Mickie James, the newest diva to the Raw roster since October, said.

Trish smiled. "Okay, I have to open Ashley's first, because she mentioned the presents."

"Okay, yay," Ashley said. She grabbed her present from Trish and handed it to her.

Trish took it. The present was in a gift bag. She went inside and pulled out a shoe box. It was a pair of nice black high heeled sandals. "Thanks, Ash. They're cute."

"You're welcome." Trish gave her a hug.

"Mine next," Torrie said. She handed Trish a gift bag.

Trish grabbed it and pulled a piece of clothing out. It was a red spaghetti strap v-neck dress. "Ooh, this is sexy, Torrie."

"Yeah, I figure you could wear it for your birthday party with the whole Raw roster."

"It was Stephanie's idea," Lisa said.

Trish smiled. "Where's your present, Lisa?"

"Here."

Lisa got her a simple pair of stud diamond earrings. Candice got her a gift set of bath and body stuff. Mickie and Maria didn't know what to get Trish. So they both just got her a card and a gift card to the stores she liked to shop at. Amy gave Trish a scrapbook that she had been working on for a few months. Amy had collected pictures from everyone and anyone that had pictures of John and Trish together.

"Amy, this is the best present you have ever given me. Thank you," Trish said.

"You're welcome. I know you just had pictures scattered all over the place of you and John. He found pictures of you two that you kept at your place and he gave me some he had at his place. Then the divas and superstars just gave me ones they had too. You know Rebecca took a couple pictures of you two during WrestleMania weekend."

"Well, it's great, Aims. I'll cherish this forever."

Amy smiled. She hugged her friend.

Later that evening, after the houseshow, Trish got her very own party. Stephanie, along with John, Paul, and a few divas had been planning it for her for awhile. They had rented out a portion of a restaurant for the party. Word was spread through the Raw roster about the party.

Everyone dressed up for it. It wasn't fancy at all. It was just getting dressed nice and going. Trish wore the dress Torrie got her, the shoes from Ashley, and the earrings from Lisa. Trish swore something was going on between a few of her girlfriends, but she didn't know what.

"Here's the WWE Women's Champion, Trish Stratus, on her 30th birthday," Stephanie said toasting her friends.

"To Trish," Everyone said.

"Speech, speech," Paul said.

Trish gave him a look.

"Yes, speech, speech," Stephanie said.

Trish groaned. She stood up. "Thank you, Stephanie, Paul, Amy, Torrie, and Lisa, along with my boyfriend for this wonderful surprise party. I have to hurt you all later for it." Everyone laughed. "Anyway, this birthday has been great so far. I'm glad I get to share my birthday with you all, my family away from my biological family. I just wish our SmackDown friends were here too. Sadly some people are getting their asses kicked."

"Yeah, like Randy," John said.

Everyone gave a laugh.

"Yes, Randy is," Trish said. "But we all know he'll survive Hell in a Cell with Mark. Again thank you, everyone."

Everyone clapped when she was done. Trish smiled. She sat back down. John stood up then. "It's the boyfriend's time to talk now."

Trish looked around. She saw Amy, Torrie, and Lisa get really excited then, along with Stephanie. She knew the thing they were up to had to deal with John.

"Okay," John said. "As you all know, Trish and I have been together over eight months. Those eight months have been the best of my life. When we celebrated our seven month anniversary, I knew Trish was the one and I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her."

Trish smiled.

"So I talked to Paul and Amy and they helped me get Stephanie, Lisa, and Torrie to plan this party for Trish. They all know what I have been wanting and waiting to do since November. Trish." John took his girlfriend's hand and helped her up from her seat. He pulled her away from their table and to a clear area of the room where everyone could see them of the Raw roster.

John got down on one knee. Trish gasped as cheers and gasps came from everyone else. John smiled. He had had been holding something in the fist of his hand. He opened his fist and in it was a small box that could hold a ring. John opened the box and there sparkling in it was an engagement ring.

The ring had a large diamond and then two small diamonds on either side of it. They were all mounted to a gold band.

John was still holding Trish's hand. She covered her mouth with her other hand.

"Patricia Anne Stratigias, will you marry me and become Mrs. John Felix Anthony Cena JR?" John asked.

Trish nodded her head. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!"

Everyone started clapping and cheering. John smiled. He slipped the ring from the box and then onto Trish's left ring finger. He stood up, and then he hugged and kissed her. They turned their attention to their friends. Amy and the divas, plus Stephanie were there to be the first to congratulate them.

"Congratulations, John," Paul said.

"Thanks," John said. The two shook hands and then hugged, patting each other on the back.

"Welcome to the world of marriage," Shawn said.

"Looking forward to it," John said.

"I told you she was going to say yes," Amy said.

John smiled at Amy. "I already knew she was going to say yes."

"That's right," Trish said. "I would have said yes if he proposed a month ago or next month. I love this guy."

"And I love you." John hugged and kissed Trish.

"Who's going to be your maid of honor?" Amy asked.

"Yeah," Torrie said.

"Who's going to be your best man?" Paul asked.

John and Trish looked at each other.

"I have already thought that one over," John said. "I want my dad to be my best man."

"Your dad?" Trish asked.

John nodded.

"Oh, that is cute. Who else do you want in our wedding party?"

"I don't know," John said. "Maybe my brothers too. I think maybe Randy and Dave."

"I can tell you I want my sisters as bride's maids," Trish said. "I also want Amy, Torrie, and Stephanie."

"Oh, yay," Stephanie said. "I accept to be your bride's maids."

"Me too," Amy said. "I don't have to be maid of honor. I just wanted to be in the wedding party."

Trish smiled. "Well, John and I just got engaged. We'll talk more later."

* * *

Chapter 11

John and Trish had a wonderful Christmas together and with their families. On Monday, the 19th, the two went back to his place in Tampa for a day. The next day, on Tuesday, the 20th, they flew out to Boston and then drove to West Newbury, which was just an hour outside of Boston.

The two spend a few days with John's family. John's dad, John Cena SR was much honored that his son wanted him to be his best man. John's brothers, Dan, Matt, and Sean didn't care their father was their older brother's best man. They thought it was a nice gesture. John said he was also debating on groom's men. His brothers said that better be them. John and Trish were deciding on a number of groom's men and bride's maids together.

On the 23rd, Friday, John and Trish flew from Boston and to Toronto. They were spending Christmas Eve and Day with Trish's family. Now there was huge talk about planning the wedding between Trish's mom and sisters. Trish said they just got engaged. She and John wanted to talk things over and come up with a date, and then start to plan the wedding.

That is what John and Trish did. John really didn't care when and where they got married. He didn't even care if they got their close friends and family together and went to Vegas to get married. He knew he just wanted to marry Trish. Trish wanted the typical fairy tale wedding, though.

"Okay, so a wedding date," John said. "When do you want to get married, baby?"

"Well, I'd like a good amount of time to plan our wedding," Trish said.

"Okay, so how much is a good about of time?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, well, most people wait a year before they get married after they get engaged."

"No, I want be married sooner then that."

"Okay, well, how about we get married in September?" John asked.

"September," Trish said. "That reminds me of something."

"What?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about us after what would happen after we were married."

"We'd be the same couple as always, just married and bound to each other for life," John said.

"Well, my contract with the WWE actually expires in September. I kind of wanted to retire from wrestling and do my own thing."

"Like what?"

"Well, I've been a fan of yoga for a few years and I've had this crazy idea to open up my own yoga studio."

"That's not crazy, baby. That's a dream and you should always follow your dreams. If you retire from wrestling, I fully support that. I'd miss you while I was on the road and everything, but I'd look forward to coming home to you."

Trish smiled. "You're so sweet and in every way too."

John smiled. "Okay, so how about we get married in September then?"

"That's perfect. You know Unforgiven is going to be in Toronto?"

"You know SummerSlam is going to be in Boston?"

"Yes."

"I knew about Toronto too," John said.

"Maybe Unforgiven will be my last WWE PPV."

John nodded. "Then we can get married the weekend after Unforgiven or something."

"Hold on," Trish said. She grabbed her 2006 calendar and flipped it open to September. "Unforgiven is going to be on the 17th of September. September ends on a Saturday. Maybe we could get married September 30th."

"That sounds great. That's perfect for me."

Trish smiled. "Yay, we have a wedding date then. Now we can really beginning the planning."

"Yep, but let's talk about our wedding party first."

"Yeah, I want my sisters as bride's maids and then Amy, Torrie, and Stephanie. That's five bride's maids. One of them could be my maid of honor too."

John nodded. "Well, we have my dad and brothers that's five too. But I really want Randy and Dave as groom's men too."

"Well, you have seven groom's men and I'll have seven bride's maids. You can have your dad and four brothers, plus Dave and Randy. Then for my bride's maids I'll have my sisters, Amy, Torrie, Stephanie, Lisa, and Ashley."

"Good. That works. Do we want a flower girl and ring bearer?"

"Yeah," Trish said. "I have my nephews for ring bearers."

"A flower girl?"

"We could ask Shawn if we could use Cheyenne for a flower girl. He and Rebecca would be honored that we want their daughter in our wedding. Maybe we could even include Cameron as a ring bearer, so she'll have her older brother to help guide her down the aisle."

"So are we not going to use your nephews then?"

"Don't you mean our nephews?" Trish asked.

John smiled. "Are we not going to use our nephews then?"

"Not to be a mean aunt, but no. We'll give them another job to do. We'll ask Shawn for Cameron and Cheyenne to be our ring bearer and flower girl."

"Sounds great."

* * *

Chapter 12

"I am so sad," Trish said to John.

"Why?" John asked.

"Because I don't have my Women's Championship anymore. My sixth reign lasted a long time. I didn't want it to end tonight. You also have your WWE Championship back. It's not fair."

John shook his head. It was April yet again. It was after WrestleMania 22. John and Trish were back at their hotel. It was also their one year anniversary too. Trish had lost her Women's Championship to Mickie. John had gotten his WWE Championship back from Adam. Adam had cashed in his "Money in the Bank" contract in after John had been in the brutal Elimination Chamber at New Year's Revolution. The two had been going at it since.

"Yes, I did win tonight and you lost tonight, but I don't love you any less. You're sexier than Mickie and hotter too," John said. "Plus you're the better gold than the WWE Championship."

Trish smiled. "Very cheesy, but sweet."

John laughed. "You love my cheesiness."

"I do and I love you."

"I love you too," John said. He gave his fiancé a light kiss on the lips. "You'll get that title back again, baby. Know that."

"I prefer the title of 'Mrs. John Felix Anthony Cena Jr'. But my legally name with be Patricia Anne Cena after we're married. You can still call me Trish, though."

"You know I like to call you Patricia sometimes."

Trish grinned. "Yeah, when I giving you Stratusfaction."

"Hey, how about some of that?"

Trish thought for a minute. "Only if I get to be on top, though."

"Deal," John said.

Trish giggled as John scooped her into his arms. She kissed him passionately. He carried her over to the bed. He lay on the bed. Trish moved from lying on her side in his arms to straddling his body.

A month later…

"I'm going to hurt you myself," John said. "You need to stop being injured after Backlash."

Trish had suffered a separated shoulder. She had face Mickie for a rematch for the Women's Title. Both divas were on the top turnbuckle and fell off. Trish had used her arm, trying to save herself, but it didn't work out.

"John, I'm the one injured here, plus this was my last Backlash for a long time. You don't have to worry about next year. You should be worrying about yourself next year. I'll be doing something completely different."

"Yeah, well, at least, this injury won't keep you out for months at a time. Just like six or eight weeks, right?"

"Yeah, they're working on a storyline where I'll still be making Raw appearances, so I'll still be traveling with you."

"That is very good, because you know I'd get lonely without you."

"Right back to you," Trish said. "Can you believe we'll be married in five months?"

"No, I can't. The summer is going to go by so quickly. It always does. It'll be August and SummerSlam before we know it."

"I still have a lot to do for the wedding."

"We'll get it done."

"I still need to get my wedding dress and my bride's maids need their dresses."

"That you want to get on," John said. "Unless you wanna walk down the aisle naked. That I'm fine with, but not everyone else seeing you that way. Only I get to see you naked."

Trish nodded. "You and I will have a nude wedding on our wedding night."

"Sounds good to me."

Trish giggled.

* * *

Chapter 13

At the end of May, Trish went wedding dress shopping. She went during on a day off from work which was in the middle of the week; because it was the only time she could do it. She ended up going to David's Bridal in Tampa. Amy went with her since Amy was her maid of honor. Amy would also be her model for bride's maids' dresses.

"Is your mom pissed you didn't go dress shopping in Canada?" Amy asked.

"Not really," Trish said. "It's my wedding. I can shop wherever I want, in whichever country I want to get my dress."

Amy nodded.

Trish was really excited when she started trying on the dresses. She loved every one she put on and Amy did too. Amy knew her best friend was going to look beautiful no matter which dress she chose.

Trish found the perfect dress after awhile. It was a simple dress too that was a satin pick-up gown with matching ribbon waist accent. The ribbon she planned on getting was a truffle color.

"That is beautiful, Trish," Amy said.

"Thanks," Trish replied. "I like it. It's nice and simple. I wanted something very princess like, but realizing that I'll only be wearing it once, I wanted something simple and beautiful."

"This is it."

"Yeah. I'm getting this one. John won't care what I'm wearing anyway. He wants me to walk down the aisle naked."

Amy laughed. "Oh, well, you could get married in lingerie or in a bikini."

"Yes, well, you should have mentioned that to me four months ago before John and I booked a place for the wedding and reception."

"You're fine where you're getting married, Trish."

John and Trish were getting married at the Grand Hyatt Tampa Bay. The wedding and reception would be there.

"Yes, it sure is. Okay, I'm going to get out of this and then I want you to get in here and start trying modeling for me," Trish said.

"Can do, Bridezilla," Amy said.

"I'm not Bridezilla yet."

Amy laughed. After Trish got changed back into her regular clothes, Amy went into the dressing room and showed off bride's maids' dresses to Trish. Trish liked all the dresses she wanted her bride's maids to wear, but she found one she liked a sleeveless chiffon short dress with satin beaded straps. She chose it in a truffle color. She also found a flower girl dress that matched her wedding dress.

"Okay, I told Shawn and Rebecca that I was going to find a flower girl dress for Cheyenne and then just order it and pay for it now. They said they'd pay me back later. I just needed a dress size for her, which I have," Trish said.

"Can't we just order everyone's dress now?" Amy asked.

"I planned on it. Stephanie, Ashley, Torrie, and Lisa actually already gave me money for their dresses."

"How much did they give you?"

"Two hundred each."

"So you have $1000 somewhere?"

"In my bank account, yes. I'll give them back what didn't have to pay for their dresses."

Amy nodded. "It's actually not bad for our dresses and then yours."

"Yeah, what I wanted in the way of a very fancy dress would have been like a thousand maybe."

Amy gave her friend a look.

"It's all the material and stuff they use that makes it expensive."

"I like your simple wedding dress."

"Me too and it has a flower girl dress to match it."

"Your wedding is going to be beautiful, Trish. It'll be better than Stephanie's."

Trish laughed. "No, mine is a little less complicated than hers and Paul's."

"Yeah, but Steph is glad to be a bride's maid."

"I know. I had to have her as one, because I've known her as long as I've known you. She's my second best friend after you. Do not tell Torrie or Lisa."

"Oh, I won't," Amy said.

Trish smiled. She and Amy stepped up to the counter then. The two ordered Trish's wedding dress, Cheyenne's flower girl, and all the bride's maids' dresses. Amy went ahead and bought some of the bride's maid's dresses. Trish said she'd give her the money later.

The two then headed to get some lunch and head home.

* * *

Chapter 14

"So Trish swallows when you're getting head from her, John?" Randy asked his best friend a month later.

John punched his friend as hard as he could in the arm. The two were both sitting in John's locker room. They both had a little while before their segments for Raw that night.

Raw had started out with a Diva match. It was Trish Stratus versus Mickie James. It was eight weeks later and Trish was okay to wrestle again. Mickie had beaten Trish. Trish's shoulder was hurting her a little and the fans could tell, because she was holding onto it with the hand of her opposite arm. Melina and Johnny Nitro ended up coming out. Melina told Trish to leave the ring and Trish gave her a shove. Nitro stepped in. Carlito came down to the ring and saved Trish from Melina and Nitro.

Trish thanked Carlito backstage after the fact. He was wearing a shirt that said, "Do you spit or swallow", and Trish whispered something into his ear about it. Carlito then said, "That's cool!"

"Damn it, Cena!" Randy said.

"Watch it, buddy!" John said. "It is none of your business what Trish does when we're having oral sex. That part I will not tell you about."

Trish walked into the locker room then. "Hello," She said.

"Hey baby," John said.

Randy got an evil grin. "So Trish you swallow when you're giving John oral sex?"

Trish's jaw dropped. She walked right over to him and smacked him stomped on his foot as hard as could, along with smacking him upset the head.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Mind your own business, Orton! I'm going to call up your fiancé and tell her you asked me that."

"He asked me that," John said.

"Oh, my God!"

"Okay, I'm getting the hell out of here before she hits me again," Randy said. He quickly went out of the locker room then. Trish and John both gave a laugh.

John stood up from his seat. Trish walked over to him with a smile.

"Is your shoulder okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, it'll be fine," Trish said. John smiled. It wasn't a happy smile, though. It was a just whatever smile. "What's wrong?"

"You and Carlito."

Trish grinned. "Yeah, not so cute together are we?"

"No. I wish you and I could have a storyline together."

"Me too. But I like just being your fiancé and no one really knowing about us as a couple."

"Why's that?"

"Because I can be all over you and there doesn't have to be a camera around to see."

"Yeah, well, how about you be all over me then," John said with a smirk.

Trish smiled. "Sorry, I'm going to take a shower. Once I'm nice and clean then I'll be all over you."

"You better be or I'm getting Stratusfied until I tired as hell tonight."

Trish laughed. "How about both?"

"Oh, well, I like I used to say, 'If you want some, come get some.'"

"Trish wants some."

"Bring it on, baby."

Trish laughed. "This could go on awhile." She went over to her bag and grabbed stuff from it to take a shower. She then headed into the shower part of the locker room.

"Hey Randy, let me ask you question," Trish said finding him later.

"Sure. Ask away?" Randy said.

"If Sam were eighteen years, would you date her?"

Trish was asking this, because Brooke Hogan's music video was shown and after it was shown, Randy was seen smiling an impressed smile and possibly wanting some of Brooke.

"Yeah, I would as long as she was mature and not an immature girl who causes drama. I say this for any girl that would be eighteen and I concerned dating, but that's never going to happen. I am going to marry my fiancé, thank you."

Trish nodded. "If you weren't with Sam would you make Brooke or any other eighteen year old a woman?"

Randy glared at Trish.

"Hey, you asked some unnecessary questions to me and John. I should call your dad and tell him what you said."

Randy laughed. "What are teenagers?"

"No."

"That's what I thought. Let's get out of high school and back to the WWE. I couldn't resist asking the question. It was necessary."

"Yeah, well, I wonder how many kids wanted to know what I said."

"I don't want them to know what you said. If kids are old enough to get what Carlito said, 'That's cool', to that's okay by me."

"Oh, God, my nephews are old enough to know what that means."

"That sucks for you. Hopefully they won't say anything about it."

"Oh, God, I better not get a call from their mother anytime soon about them talking about it."

"That would suck. You'll probably be doing that when you and John have kids, because of his brothers. They're going to corrupt your kids."

"John'll do that himself," Trish said. "Yeah, I think I might not have kids now."

"Oh, come on, Trish," Randy said. "John and his brothers really won't corrupt your children. They'll behave, but have a grand old time when the kids are older."

Trish smiled. "Yeah. Well, sorry about my questions, because of Brooke."

"Forget it. It was all good fun just like mine was. I betcha John's brothers will be asking the same thing. I'm sure the divas have asked you."

Trish laughed. "Yeah, I'll see you a later."

"Save the friskiness with John for back at the hotel. You'll be glad you did," Randy said.

"Thanks for the advice." She walked away then.

* * *

Chapter 15

Trish's storyline with Carlito continued to go on. The two mainly flirted for awhile and wrestled in a few matches as tag partners. On the August 28th edition of Raw, the two were walking backstage together. This was when all the fans knew Trish was retiring from wrestling after Unforgiven. Carlito had said that he had heard it from people saying Lita was saying it. Trish confirmed it was true. Carlito and Trish shared a kiss for a few seconds or so until Randy came over and nailed Carlito. Carlito rammed into Trish, causing her to get hit against the door they were standing in front of.

After this segment, Randy made sure Trish was okay. She was. She went to her locker room she secretly shared with John. Randy went on his way, because he had a match coming up soon versus Jeff Hardy.

"I like Randy coming up and attacking Carlito," John said as he and Trish watched Randy and Jeff's match.

"Why's that?" Trish asked.

"Because it is like Randy saying to Carlito, 'Keep your hands off my best friend's fiancé, or 'Hey, she's my best friend's girl.'"

Trish smiled. "It does say that. Next week will be more fun, though."

"Oh, yeah," John said.

"One month and two days until we're married!"

"I know. I'm excited."

"Me too," Trish said. "Unforgiven will be so much fun, though. We'll be in Toronto. I'm retiring there too. That's sad."

"Yes, but there is going to be a big party for you."

"You too. It's our joint bachelor and bachelorette party." She gave a laugh.

John chuckled. "Actually, the guys are having a bachelor party for me on the 28th."

"Yeah, the girls are doing that for me. The girls said I had to have a bachelorette party from you."

"That is what the guys said. Actually it was my brothers."

"About your dad?"

"My dad doesn't care. He's doing the other duties of the best man."

"Well, Amy and Torrie have my alone bachelorette party planned out. I think we'll end up at a club somewhere dancing and having fun. It'll be my bride's maids and a few other divas, I think."

"How excited are you that Lisa (Ivory) and Nora (Molly Holly) are coming to the wedding?" John asked.

"I am so excited. I haven't seen them in forever. They'll be in Tampa on the 28th."

"Cool, cool. You are going to be very emotional two weeks from now."

"Yes, well, two weeks from tonight is my last Monday Night Raw before I retire. That'll be sad. I'm going to be very sad at Unforgiven. I don't want to be sad for our party, but I will be."

"Just think about us getting married thirteen days from then. It'll be hard for everyone when you're gone, but we'll all get used to it. I'll be lucky enough to fly home to you when I'm done on the road."

Trish smiled. "Yeah and then we'll be getting our freak on as soon as you come home, because we'll be newlyweds and we have to make sure the sex is good with us being married. The sex is great now."

"Yeah, it is."

Trish giggled.

A few minutes later, Jeff picked up the win over Randy.

The following week on Raw, Trish, Carlito, and John ended up in a Six Person Mixed Tag Match versus Lita, Edge, and Randy. Trish had been going out to address the fans on her retirement, but she ran into Lita. The two exchanged words since they were enemies. Trish laid down a challenge at Unforgiven for the Women's Title since Lita currently had it. Lita accepted and said something with her acceptation that pissed Trish off. The two began to brawl. This brought Carlito and then Randy. Referees broke them up.

Lita tried to get to Vince McMahon's office later on. Coach wouldn't let her. Shane came out to see what was up. Lita asked him to do something. Shane then made the six person match.

"John Cena and Trish Stratus finally get to be in a tag match together," John said as he and Trish got ready for the match.

Trish smiled. "I know. I wish Randy were our partner and we were facing someone else with Amy and Adam."

"Me too, but Randy is fun to wrestle. It shows who is better out of us."

"You are both the same to me. You're both great competitors. You're both hot and sexy. You both have a wonderful woman in your lives and both your daddies love you."

John chuckled about the last part of the sentence she said. "'Daddy didn't love me!'"

Trish burst out laughing. She and John had watched Austin Powers in Goldmember a few days ago. "Your daddy loves you! My daddy loves you too! He's happy that I found someone who loves me very much and will take care of me. I didn't date a lot of those. My high school sweetheart was one, though."

John nodded. "Lucky for me that didn't work out."

"Okay, Mr. Cocky."

"No, that's Randy."

Trish nodded.

The match was fun. It ended up where Lita and Trish were going at it and Edge was going to nail a Spear on Trish. Carlito prevented that, though by tackling Edge. Randy ended up landing an RKO on Trish, though and picked up the win for his team.

"John should have been the one to save you from that spear, Trish," Amy said.

It was after the match and Raw now. The match had been the main event. Trish, Amy, John, Adam, and Randy were walking together.

"Yes, he should have been my knight in shining armor," Trish said.

"He should have saved you from my RKO," Randy said.

"No, because it doesn't work with you attacking Carlito last week," John said.

Everyone laughed.

"I need a shower and to sleep," Randy said. "I'll see you all later."

"Bye," Trish said.

Randy walked away.

"I'll catch you in a bit, babe," Adam said to Amy.

"Okay," Amy said. She gave her boyfriend a quick kiss. Adam then walked away.

"Yeah, I'll do the same with you too, Trish," John said. "I'm pulling a Randy here."

"Shower and sleep?" Trish asked.

"More like shower, food, and sleep."

"That sounds good to me."

"Okay." John gave Trish a quick kiss and walked away.

Trish turned her attention to her best friend.

"So tell me honestly," Amy said. "Do you think Adam and I are cuter couple than I was with Matt?"

Trish shrugged. "I think you were cute with Matt and are cute with Adam. But I have to give you props for choosing a Canada boy."

Amy laughed. "I think Adam is the same way with John for a Canada girl."

"I'm really going to miss you when I'm gone."

"Me too. But I'm out of here in two months anyway. You and I will still see each other, Trish. Nothing can keep you me apart, unless it is death, but I don't plan on that happening for awhile."

"Same here, Aims. Natural causes. I just want to get married and have kids first."

"I can't wait until you and John are married and then you two have kids. If you two had a girl, she would be so adorable if she looks like John with his baby blues and light brown hair or your actual natural brunette hair. That gene is in you and will pass on to your little ones as a dominant or recessive gene."

"Someone remembers their biology," Trish said.

"I do. Being a vet was on a list of thousands of careers I wanted to do."

"Well, I loved biology in school."

"Anyway, you go get showered and dressed, and then some food with John. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye, and be safe."

"You too," Amy said.

The two blew each other a kiss and walked their own ways.

"This is fun," John said as both he and Trish were in the locker room shower together.

Trish laughed. "It's always fun showering together. I like it when we're actually showering and not making out or getting busy."

"This might sound gay, but I like to wash your hair."

Trish smiled. "I like that too. Its good practice for three daughters we'll have."

"Three little Trishs, I could live with that. Could you live with three little John Cenas?"

"Yes. As long they're like you and your dad, and not your brothers."

"Which brothers?"

"Good point," Trish laughed. "What will name our kids?"

"The boys: John Felix Anthony III, Daniel Matthew, and Sean Randall. Daniel Matthew for after my younger brothers and then Sean Randall for after Boog and Randy."

"I don't know. The thought for it, but I want to name them differently. I like the name Justin."

"Justin. That is a nice name. What would you name the girls?"

"I would name them whatever I could think of. Actually, I was reading a book of baby names with Stephanie when she was pregnant with Aurora. I saw the name Belinda and I thought it was pretty."

"What does it mean?"

"It means beautiful."

"I like the sound of the name: Belinda."

"It's a name I don't think it very popular like Brittany or Ashley."

"That's a name for our first born daughter if we have a daughter."

Trish smiled. "Belinda Elizabeth Cena."

John smiled. "Do you want to wait awhile before we start having kids?"

"A few years. You're only twenty-nine and I'm only thirty. Women are having kids in their forties, but I think that is a little risky, though."

"You'll be like thirty-two, thirty-three when the first one comes along. You'll be okay. Maybe we'll get lucky and have twins for one of your pregnancies. We've agreed three kids, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you get pregnant twice, one of them with twins and the other one baby. Then we'll have our three kids. Who cares what sexes they are? We'll love them, because they'll be our kids."

"Yeah," Trish said. "Now how about you lather me down with my body wash, huh?"

"Don't mind if I do."

Trish giggled.

* * *

Chapter 16

A few weeks later, it was September 17, Unforgiven. Trish was in a sad mood that day. She had been since her last Monday Night Raw on the 11th. There had been no houseshows that weekend. Trish and John had spent the week at her home in Toronto. Amy and Adam stayed at his home in Toronto for the week too. Trish, Amy, and Trish's mom took the opportunity to finish stuff for the wedding. That put Trish in a great mood.

"I can't stop thinking about tonight," Trish said as tears streamed down her cheeks. She was in the Women's Locker Room with all the divas. There was Lisa Marie, Amy, Torrie, and Ashley all there, along with Mickie. Then there was Melina, Jillian, Maria, Candice, Barbie Blank (Kelly Kelly), Michelle, and Layla.

"Don't you start to cry!" Torrie said. "I'm going to."

"Us too," Barbie said referring to herself, Maria, Candice, Layla, and Michelle.

Amy and Lisa were next to Trish, comforting her.

"It is sad that you're leaving, Trish," Melina said. "But you are loved and we will all miss you."

"Yeah," Jillian said.

"You're one of the best divas ever!" Barbie said. "You have been an inspiration for me. You're my diva role model."

"Thanks, Barbie," Trish said.

Barbie went over to her and hugged her.

Trish smiled. "All you divas here that got into the WWE due to the WWE Diva Search, you all make me proud and become the best diva you can be. Candice and Maria, you two become WWE Women's Champion. The same for you, Melina."

"It's on the list of things to do," Melina said. "I'll make you proud."

"You do us all a favor now," Lisa said.

"What?" Trish asked.

"You be the best wife ever and then the best mother ever when you and John start to have kids."

"I can do that."

The divas all hugged Trish then.

Trish left the Women's Locker room when Unforgiven started. She wiped tears from her eyes and cheeks as she walked down the hall.

"Miss Patricia," A voice said.

Trish smiled. She turned at the sound of the voice. She saw Randy's fiancé, Samantha or Sam for short.

"Hey Sam," Trish said.

Sam smiled. She walked up to her friend and gave her a hug. Trish hugged her tightly. "How are you doing, sweetie?" Sam asked pulling back from their hug.

"I'm really sad," Trish replied. She began to cry again.

"Oh, don't cry. It'll be okay."

"I know, but this is my last match and then I retire. It's hard. It's like graduating high school."

"Yeah, but being able to be at home is nice too. Its not bad being a fiance of a WWE superstar turned WWE wife. It is all the same. You'll miss everyone and being the road, but then you'll be happy. You'll be glad you don't have to worry about flying all over the place. You can be at home and do your own thing."

Trish nodded.

"You'll get used to it, Trish," Sam said. "You'll be glad to be having time to yourself while John is working and then you'll be so happy when he's home. He'll be glad to have time to himself on the road, but he'll miss you, and he'll be glad when he comes home to you. I know I like time to myself, but I'm very glad when Randy comes home. He is the same way. I'm sure every other WWE wife is the same way too. It'll be harder when you have kids, because John might not want to leave, but he loves his job. When you have kids, they'll keep you company."

"Thank you, Sam. The hardest part about all this is I'm moving out of Toronto and to Tampa with John. That is what I'll be doing until the Wednesday before the wedding."

"Hey, Florida sun. Enjoy the warm weather when is warm. Stay safe when Hurricanes come, but its Florida, sun is good. I know you love winter weather. You'll be so glad when there is no snow when it is cold in Florida."

"That is an upset," Trish said with a smile.

"That is right. You smile, girl," Sam said. "Give me a hug."

Trish's smile grew wider. She hugged Sam then.

"Okay, now you go get ready to kick Amy's ass, while John gets ready to kick her boyfriend's ass."

Trish grinned. "I get to win the title tonight and so does John."

"Yeah, while Randy gets his ass kicked by Carlito."

Trish chuckled.

"See you later."

Trish smiled and went her own way. She went to her and John's locker room.

"Hey you," He said.

"Hi," Trish said.

John walked over to her and gave her a kiss. He then hugged her. He could see she had been crying, because of her tearstained cheeks and red eyes. Trish hugged him tightly.

"No matter what anyone else says you are the hottest and sexiest WWE Women's Champion ever."

Trish smiled. She pulled back at looked at John. He smiled at her. "I know I am. I have a question for you."

"What?"

"What would you think if I said after we were married I wanted to start our family right away?"

John smiled. "I'd be happy. Are you sure, though? Do you really want to start our family right away? Don't you want to just hang out for awhile and enjoy your freedom as just as wife?"

Trish shrugged. "I don't know really. I really want to be a mother. I want a baby of my own that is all."

"Well, you and I will work on that and you'll get a baby of your own. How about we just let nature takes its course?"

"How will we do that?" Trish asked.

John smiled. "We won't use birth control of any kind."

"Okay, well, that works for me. I'm not on the time of the month and I won't be for a few weeks and not taking a pill shouldn't hurt, I think."

John shrugged. "I don't know anything about the pill. I only know is you won't be using condoms for awhile."

Trish grinned. "Hey, you have to let the little John Cena Junior be naked every once and awhile."

John chuckled. "We all know I like to be naked with you."

"I like to be naked with you too. I don't know if we can make time to be naked tonight, though. We'll be partying, because of our wins and our bachelorette/bachelor party. That'll be so much fun. I might cry a little, because our friends will be there and stuff."

"That's okay. But I'll make you feel better. My dad will make you feel better."

"Yes, your dad knows the right thing to say to make me smile and happy."

"Hey, if you tell him we're thinking about starting our family right away, he'll be ecstatic. He wants a granddaughter."

"Well, maybe we'll at least have a boy and a girl," Trish said. "I do at least want one boy and one girl, but if they all turn out to be the same sex, whatever. A baby is a baby and a child is a child. Each baby and child is special in his or her own way. Babies and children are precious."

"Yeah, they are. I want a little girl so badly, though when we have kids. You have no idea how badly I'm wanting one since we got to meet Aurora."

Trish smiled. "Well, hopefully you'll get a daughter. I want a daughter too, though. I have a great relationship with my mom and I love seeing little girls with their mothers, or even with sisters. I like female relationships between families and friends. I also like brother and sister relationships. Seeing pictures and stuff, plus hearing stories about Shane and Stephanie growing up have made me very happy. I also love it when Randy talks about Becky. He loves his sister so much."

"He loves everyone in his family so much. He loves all the women in his life so much. You know he loves all his diva friends like sisters, especially you."

"Yeah, he is like the brother I never had. He might have been nosey about our relationship when you and first started going out, but after awhile he was getting very protective of me."

"Yeah, he said if I hurt you he'd kick my ass even, though he and have been friends longer than he's known you."

"Well, he knows you and he knows me. He didn't want you to hurt me."

"I haven't and I won't."

"Right back to you," Trish said.

"Come on; let's get ready to beat the Rated-R couple tonight, huh?"

"Sounds good. Too bad we're not facing them in a joint much."

"That would be kick ass. Unfortunately its never gonna happy."

"We can so have our own match like that," Trish said. "We can all just hang out and mess around."

"Good idea. We'll figure out when and where to do that."

Trish grinned.

Trish and Amy's match was great. Trish won by putting Amy in a Sharp-shooter. Trish was rewarded the Women's Championship, becoming it for the seventh time. The fans gave their cheers, screams, whistles and yells of thank you. JR and King gave her a standing ovation. Lilian began crying. Trish gave side of the arena filled with fans her typical bow.

After coming backstage, a photographer took pictures for the WWE webpage. After all that was done. Trish began crying, because all her friends were waiting for her and clapping for her. Randy and Carlito weren't there, because they were in the ring for their match. Amy came up to Trish and was crying. The two hugged.

"I am honored to have been your opponent for your last match before retirement, Trish," Amy said.

"I'm glad you were. You and I were enemies in the first few months of my career in the WWE. It is only fair we end it that way," Trish said.

Amy hugged Trish again. This brought over the other divas. They all had a group with tears. Trish then hugged them individually. She then gave hugs to the rest of the group that was around.

"No tears," Ric said. "Its time to go out and party. Then later you better be giving some Stratusfaction to the new WWE Champion all night long."

Trish laughed. "Yeah, John might not make it to Quebec tomorrow night for Raw."

"Let's hope so," John said.

Trish smiled. She had been waiting for him. He motioned for her to come over to him with his finger. She gladly went over. She gave him a hot kiss. He had planned on giving her one, but it was a great kiss.

"WOOO! Ric said.

Everyone laughed. "100 percent Stratusfaction guaranteed," Jeff Hardy said.

John and Trish pulled apart and smiled at their friends. "Yes, and it's just about time for me to go kick Adam's ass in a TLC match," John said.

"Make us proud, John," Matt Hardy said.

"This one is for you, Jeff, and Adam. Three of the guys that are the TLC originals."

"Have fun out there, baby," Trish said.

"I will. You shower up, because the party begins after Unforgiven."

Trish smiled. She gave him one last kiss.

John and Adam's match was up a few minutes later. Randy got his butt beat by Carlito.

Trish was done showering and dressed after John's match with Adam. She sat smiling as John had the WWE Championship belt on his shoulder. After Unforgiven went off the air, Trish went out of the locker room. She wanted to meet up with John and his dad. John SR had come to see the event. He had been involved in the storyline with John and Adam. Adam had shown up to his dad's house in West Newbury and Adam slapped him. It was all over now, mostly.

"There's my beautiful future daughter-in-law," John SR said.

"Hi," Trish said. She went up to him and gave him a big hug.

"You had a great match, Trish."

"Thank you. I'm sad still and I'm going to be for a few days. But I'll be marrying the hottest superstar that came over out the New England area of the U.S."

John smiled. "Thanks, baby. I'm going to shower. I'll see you both in a bit."

"Okay."

John headed to the locker room. JR and King came up to Trish and John SR then. Lilian followed them. Seeing them made Trish sad again.

"Come here," JR said.

Trish went over to him and he hugged her.

"We'll miss you, but you will never be forgotten."

"Thank you," Trish said. She looked at King.

"You'll always be my favorite diva, Trish," He said.

"I better be or I'll come back just to kick your butt."

"Promise?"

Trish chuckled. "Yes."

King smiled. He hugged Trish.

Trish turned her attention to Lilian then. They both hugged each other. They began to cry. John SR walked up to Trish and began rubbing her back. JR did the same with Lilian.

"I'll miss you," Lilian said.

"I'll miss you too," Trish said.

"Come on you two," JR said. "Be happy. This isn't good-bye forever. We'll see Trish around still. We'll see her in a few weeks for her wedding too."

Trish and Lilian pulled out of each other's embrace.

"Go get ready to go out for the party, Lilian," John SR said.

Lilian smiled. "I forgot about that."

"Yeah, now its time to party," King said.

"I need to finish getting ready," Trish said.

"Then let's you and I go, Trish," John SR said.

"Okay."

Trish and John SR headed their own way then. John SR put his arm around Trish as they walked.

"Guess what," Trish said.

"What?" John SR asked.

"John and I are going to start our family right away after we're married."

"I can't wait for the news when you're pregnant then."

Trish smiled.

* * *

Chapter 17

A half hour later, Trish and John headed over to their joint bachelor/bachelorette party. It would only last for a few hours. It was just basically getting everyone together and having fun. Trish's bachelorette party with the girls the Thursday before the wedding would be an all night thing. John's bachelor party would be the same thing.

A local nightclub in Toronto had a private party room. That's where the party was. All the divas were there. Shawn, Ric, Paul and Stephanie, Randy and Sam, Jeff, Matt, Adam, Dave, and Lilian were there as well. John's dad had gone back to Trish's and to sleep. He was going back to West Newbury in the morning.

"Okay, okay, shut up," Amy said. "Let's all let Trish speak, please."

Trish laughed. "Thanks for getting everyone's attention, Amy. Okay, well, John and I claim this as a joint bachelor and bachelorette party, but it's really just a party. But this is a party to celebrate John's and my wins becoming WWE Champion and WWE Women's Champion yet again. Let's not put on our minds that I am retired from the ring now. I have shed enough tears today and if anyone gets me going again I will kick your ass. So let's all just have fun and party."

"To John and Trish, the WWE Champion and WWE Women's Champion," Randy said.

"To John and Trish," Everyone said.

That was when the party began. Trish, the divas Stephanie, Lilian, and Sam started dancing. They had their own DJ for their little party. The music started off with Britney Spears' Toxic. Shawn and Flair joined in dancing with them. After Toxic, Waiting for Tonight by Jennifer Lopez began to play. Randy and Paul went to dance with Sam and Stephanie. Dirrty played next.

That was when John came to dance with Trish. As he was dancing with his fiance, Torrie, Michelle came over to dance with them. John loved it. Ric came over with Maria and Candice.

My Humps played next. Trish pushed all the other divas away from her man. John grabbed onto her and brought her close to him. Amy came up with Adam to Trish. Trish and Amy smiled. The two began dancing together. They danced against each other with John and Adam behind them. The two over the years had gotten into a rhythm with dancing together. They had a way of doing it that drove the guys crazy when they had gone out to clubs.

John loved it when Trish and Amy did this. It was a side of Trish he loved. Torrie and Stacy had developed the same thing together. The four would all dance together and it was always more fun that way.

SexyBack played next. Trish moved back over to John. He actually grabbed onto her and pulled her over to him. She turned around to face him and began to grind her hips against him. John held onto her ass, keeping her close to him as he began moving his hips with hers. Trish wrapped her arms around his neck with a smile.

"I can be naughty too," John said.

Trish grinned.

At 2 o'clock, everyone said their good-byes and headed out. The club was closing.

"I'll see everyone at the wedding, but I'll see my girls for my bachelorette party with my sisters too," Trish said.

"Yeah," Torrie said.

"We love you, Trish," Candice said.

"I love you too, Candy," Trish said. She gave all the guys big hugs before they left. She wouldn't see most of them until the 29th or the actually wedding day.

"Did you have fun tonight, baby?" John asked as he drove them back to her house.

"Yes. It's still hard," Trish said.

"I know. But you and I are the champions."

"We are. How about we have a little celebration of our own when we get home?"

"I'm all for it. I'm sure my dad brought his ear plugs."

Trish laughed. "Well, the guestroom he's in isn't near ours."

"Yeah, but you and I can be very loud sometimes."

"Well, I can't help that, because I'm getting the greatest sexual pleasure in my life ever."

John grinned. "Thank you very much. You are the same."

"Why thank you. So can we get baby making with it? We're going to be married a week from Saturday. People really won't care if I turn up pregnant in like two weeks or something."

"Two weeks?"

"Yeah, a blood pregnant test can show if you're pregnant or at that point. But I'll just wait until I have actual pregnancy symptoms."

"I don't care if we're baby making or not. I just want to have a sex celebration like we do after every night after every match I have won."

Trish smiled. "Well, we both won our matches tonight."

"That is true. Double the sex celebration!"

"How the hell do you double it?"

"We bring in the championship belts."

Trish laughed. "No way! God knows what germs and bacteria are on them that we can't see. You and I do not need to be getting sick a week and a half before our wedding."

"I don't need to be getting sick, period."

"Yeah, having a little cold sucks when you have to wrestle."

"I think I've snotted a couple times on someone," John said.

"Oh, that's gross and funny all at the same time," Trish said.

"Yeah."

A few minutes later, they got home. Trish was glad to be home, because she just wanted the comfort of her own things. Her stuff was in boxes. She was ready to move from Toronto and permanently to Tampa with John. She and John had actually bought a six bedroom house in Tampa. It was for them to fit all their shit in one place.

"You and me bedroom, now," John said.

"You'll have to carry me," Trish said.

"Gladly." He scooped Trish into his arms and then carried her up-stairs to the bedroom. They left their bags down-stairs from Unforgiven that night.

The two then got baby making for an hour or so.

* * *

Chapter 18

The next week and half, Trish was busy, busy. She was busy moving from Toronto and to Tampa. She was busy doing last minute stuff for the wedding. Amy's days off were spent with Trish wherever she was. It was her duty as maid of honor to help with stuff. Everything came together for the wedding, though.

It came to Thursday, September 28. People were coming into Tampa for Trish's bachelorette party and John's bachelor party. Trish was excited to see everyone. She was very excited to see former WWE Divas, Lisa Moretti (Ivory) and Nora Greenwald (Molly Holly).

"It is so great to see you both," Trish said.

"It's great to see you too, Trish," Lisa said.

"Yes," Nora said. "This weekend is going to be a blast."

Trish nodded. "I know. Tonight is going to be fun, because I have my bride's maids, but my sisters, you two, Sam, Lilian, and Mickie. I only invited important people for my bachelorette party."

"Old friends and two new friends, that sounds about right," Lisa said.

"Yeah."

For John's bachelor party, he had his three younger brothers, Randy, Dave, Adam, Chris Jericho, Matt and Jeff. Adam, Matt, and Jeff all got a long and kept their mouths shout about Adam and Amy being together. Matt was with Ashley and had been for a year.

Amy, Torrie, Lisa Marie, and Stephanie were very excited to see Lisa and Nora. Trish's sisters weren't coming, because they thought Trish and her friends should just have fun. After the rehearsal dinner on Friday night, they planned to hang out Trish and the rest of the bride's maids for Trish's last night as a bachelorette.

Trish and her friends all took a limo around Tampa for their fun. John, his brothers, and friends did the same. Amy had been plotting. She had planned for Trish to do a little something, something for her last night as a bachelorette. It was something Trish had to do. She couldn't back out of it.

Randy and Adam plotted with Amy. The two were involved with Amy's thing for Trish. It was something that involved John. They planned for Trish to give some random person a lap dance and John was to get a lap dance for a very special stripper. It was going to be Trish giving John the lap dance and John was getting a lap dance for Trish.

The group started out at Chilis for dinner. They took lots of pictures and started out drinking margaritas. Then they headed over to a night club.

John and his group went out to dinner at Outback. Then they headed out to a bar, which was a strip club. It was lots of fun. He had lots of fun with his brothers. He loved getting together with his younger brothers. Randy and Dave loved it too.

"Where are we going now?" Trish asked as they left the club.

"We are going to a strip club!" Amy said.

"Sweet, male strippers," Torrie said.

Everyone laughed.

"Not even close, Torrie. We are going to a strip club where girls are at. Trish has to give a lap dance to someone."

"I'm not going to give some random guy a lap dance, Amy!" Trish said.

"You back out. I have it arranged already. The person isn't some random guy. He was checked out, don't worry."

Trish shook her head.

"This might be a crazy idea, but it'll be fun," Ashley said. "It's daring!"

"Thank you, Ashley," Amy said.

"Okay, fine," Trish said. "Whatever. I'm drunk anyway."

"Woo," Torrie said. "You go girl."

Everyone laughed.

"They're on their way," Adam said to Randy.

"Good," Randy said. Adam had just gotten off the phone with Amy.

Randy and Adam told John he was getting a lap dance from a very special person. They took him away from the bar and to a private room for a lap dance.

Trish groaned as she climbed out of the limo. She followed Amy inside. Their friends followed. Amy took Trish all the way to where they needed to. Their friends stayed together looking at the strippers.

"Put the mask on, buddy. The identity of the stripper will be revealed later," Randy said.

John snatched a sleeping mask from his friend's hand. He put it on. Randy left the room.

"No words are exchanged until after," Amy said.

"Oh, my God," Trish said. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"It'll be fine."

Amy shoved Trish through a door then and closed it. Trish looked around the room. There was a guy sitting in there with a sleeping mask on. He looked familiar from behind and in front, because there was a mirror that he faced and sat in front of.

"John?" Trish asked.

"Trish?" John asked. He took his mask off and looked to see Trish in the mirror. He turned around to her. "Are you the one to give me the lap dance?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Amy just said I was going to give a lap dance to some random guy."

"Adam and Randy said I was going to get a lap dance from a special stripper."

"Well, I am special. I don't know about the stripper part, though."

John nodded. "I'll take the lap dance, though."

"You're the only one I'll give it to. Have a sit."

John grinned. He sat back down.

"Put your mask back on. I'm going to have some fun with this," Trish said. She saw a CD player sitting on a little table with some CDs with it. She took off her shoes and then the dress she was wearing. If she was going to give John a lap dance, she was going to do it right.

Amy found Adam and Randy. Their friends all found each other. They questioned each other. Amy, Adam, and Randy went up to them and explained.

"This is one of the reasons why I love him," Sam said hugging her fiance.

"I love you too, Sam," Randy said. He gave her a kiss.

Trish pressed the play button. Buttons by The Pussycat Dolls began to play. John smirked. She walked over to him. She grabbed onto his mask, taking it off and throwing it to the floor. She then gave John his lap dance. He loved it.

Afterwards, Trish got dressed and put her shoes on. She and John then left the room together. They found their friends and family outside in the limos.

"Very nice, Amy, Adam, and Randy," John said.

"You're welcome," Amy said looking at Trish.

"You are so sneaky," Trish said. "I am proud to call you my best friend."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, but now John and I are going home and fucking."

"Didn't need to know that," Stephanie said.

"We'll be taking one limo and you all can take the other," John said.

John and Trish kicked their friends out of one of the limos and got in. They then headed home.

* * *

Chapter 19

The next day, Trish and her bride's maids went to get manicures and pedicures for the wedding. Trish had told them all if they had acrylic nails and they needed a full to wait, because they would all go together. That was what they did. Trish's immediate family had arrived in Tampa on Thursday. It was another reason Trish's sisters didn't go to her bachelorette party. They wanted to relax before everything the next day and Saturday.

While Trish and her bride's maids were getting their nails done, John, his groom's men, and Trish's dad had to pick up their suits for the wedding. The suits had to be picked up at a certain time.

"How excited are you about getting married tomorrow, Trish?" Her sister, Christie asked.

Trish smiled. "You know I am totally psyched, Chris."

"You should be," Her other sister, Melissa said. "You have been excited since John proposed."

"I think that is a normal thing," Stephanie said. "I know I was really excited after Paul proposed and then we were married eight months and eleven days later."

"You had to be very specific, Steph?" Ashley asked. Stephanie went to speak. "I'm just kidding. Was he disappointed that he wasn't a groom's man for John?"

Stephanie shook her head. "He knew John would have his brothers and Randy for sure as groom's men. I don't think he really cared to be one. He was counting down the days until Aurora was born."

"How is your baby girl?" Melissa asked.

"She is great, thank you. You'll get to see her tonight at the rehearsal. Paul and I want to show her off."

"Did you know that John loves her?" Trish asked.

"No, I didn't. That is sweet."

"Yeah, he really hopes we have a daughter, because he wants one of his own."

"Awe," Everyone said.

"Have I told everyone that we've been getting busy about getting pregnant?"

"Are you serious?" Christie asked.

"You never told us," Melissa said.

Trish smiled. She looked at her friends. "You told me," Amy said.

"And me," Ashley said.

Torrie, Lisa Marie, and Stephanie looked at each other. They shook their heads at each other. They shrugged it off then. They didn't care. They were happy for their friend, though.

"Yes, John and I have decided to start our family right away," Trish said. "We're just letting nature take its course so no birth control of any kind."

"Hopefully, you're very fertile," Melissa said.

"I hope so. I haven't had any real problems with my periods. I only got on birth control in high school, because mom wanted me on it, because she didn't want me getting pregnant."

"And you didn't," Christie said.

"Now I am ready to get pregnant. I want a baby right now!"

"You can pay as much attention as you want to Aurora this evening," Stephanie said. "But you have to give her back."

"She does," Christie said. "When my sons were babies and she would give them back."

"I might keep Aurora, because she is a girl. I might steal Cheyenne from Shawn and Rebecca too," Trish said.

Her friends smiled.

After getting their nails done, the group went out to lunch, Trish's treat. It was something for the bride to do with all her bride's maids.

Later that afternoon, Trish stood in the master bath in front of the mirror putting her makeup on. She was dressed and had her hair done for the wedding rehearsal. She was dressed in a white sundress with a light pink pattern of flowers on it. She had her hair pulled back in a nice high ponytail.

As she did her makeup, she had a small CD player in the bathroom with her. She was listening to a mixed CD. She was singing quietly, doing her makeup.

"Thinking about breaking into the music industry?" John asked walking into the bathroom.

Trish smiled. She looked at him. "No. I'll save my singing voice for when we have kids and they want to sing songs."

John smiled. "You almost ready?"

"Yes. I just need some lip gloss and then my makeup is done."

"Okay, how about I meet you down-stairs then?"

"Okay. I will be down there in a few."

"Good." He gave her a quick kiss and walked out of the bathroom.

Trish grabbed her lip gloss and applied some too her lips. She turned the CD player. She kept her lip gloss in hand as she walked out of the bathroom, turning the light off. She headed over to the bed where she had her purse lying on. She threw her lip gloss into her purse, along with her cell phone. She slipped a pair of white high heeled sandals on her feet. She grabbed her purse and headed out of the room and down-stairs.

John was standing in the foyer. He was on his cell phone. He had his car keys in hand.

"Yeah, we're leaving now. We'll see you there. Bye," John said. He ended the call on his phone and looked at his fiance. She gave him a look. "It was my dad."

Trish nodded. "Good. As long as everyone isn't the restaurant for the rehearsal dinner calling.

"God, no! That is all good. My dad and I made sure everything was set still when we got our suits."

"You picked a good best man."

"That I did. Let's go practice getting married." He opened the front door.

"Gladly," Trish said. She headed outside and he followed.

Fifteen minutes later, the two got out of the car in the parking lot of the Tampa Bay Hyatt. The hotel was booked with rooms that John and Trish's wedding party and family were staying in. The two had the honeymoon suite booked for tomorrow night, though. Their house was a disaster area of boxes and furniture from just moving into it. They hadn't wanted anyone staying with them, because the place was a disaster area.

The two walked inside and as soon as they did, they saw Paul and Stephanie with Aurora, and Shawn and Rebecca with Cameron and Cheyenne. The two couples and their children were just coming from their rooms to head to the wedding rehearsal.

"Hello, hello," Trish said.

"Hi," Rebecca said.

Trish went up to her and gave her a hug. She did the same with Shawn. "Hello Cameron and Cheyenne."

"Hi," Six year old, Cameron said.

"Hi," Two year old, Cheyenne said.

"Are you excited to be our flower girl?" Trish asked.

"Yeah. I like me dress."

"Your dress matches my wedding dress a little. I had to make sure John couldn't see it, because it is bad luck for the groom to see the wedding dress."

"All is all stupid superstitious mumbo jumbo," John said.

"Hey, let Trish believe in it," Stephanie said. Paul, Shawn, and Rebecca agreed.

"Okay, let's get over to the rehearsal. I want to get this done and get to dinner," Trish said.

The three couples along with the kids headed over to the ballroom where the wedding would be. The rest of the wedding party, Trish's family, John's mother, and dates of bride's maids and groom's men, along with the pastor all stood waiting for John and Trish. The two went up and greeted everyone.

Everyone headed inside the ballroom then. Trish and John explained how everything would be set up for the ceremony and then the reception. The pastor gave an outline of the ceremony.

"We'll start off with the processional. Then we will have a greeting with the start of the ceremony and have readings from friends of Shawn Hickenbottom and Paul Levesque…"

Everyone gave a laugh and Shawn and Paul doing readings. They were actually doing one together. It would be the sensitive side of DX, the very sensitive side.

"…After the readings, we'll have the exchange of vows and rings. Then we'll have a prayer and the pronouncement. Then we will end the ceremony with the recessional."

"Sounds easy enough," Lisa Marie said.

"Yeah, we just have to stand there and look pretty," Torrie said. "I'm great at that."

Everyone laughed.

"Okay, which bride's maids are paired up with groom's men?" John's brother, Dan asked.

"Yes, how about we do a run through of the processional?" The pastor asked.

"Great idea," Trish said. "The altar will be here." She pointed to a spot for the pastor to stand. He moved to it. She grabbed John and put him next to the pastor.

"I thought I would walk my mom down the aisle," John said.

"Yes, we do not want Carol walking alone."

"Thank you, Trish," John's mom, Carol said.

"Okay, John and his mom will come down. Papa Cena, you get to walk my mother down the aisle since my maid of honor gets to walk solo down the aisle."

"Sounds good," John SR said.

"Okay, that takes care of mothers, the best man and groom. My bride's maids over here, please." Trish walked away from where the pastor and John stood. Her bride's maids walked over to her. "This is the order you all are walking in: Ashley, Lisa Marie, Torrie, Stephanie, Melissa, Christie and Amy. Line up in that order please."

The bride's maids quickly did that.

"Groom's men, but best man over here," Trish said. John's groom's men walked over to her. "This is the order you guys are going in: Dave, Randy, Boog, Matt, Dan, and Steve." The groom's men got into that order. So Ashley was paired up with Dave, Lisa Marie with Randy, Torrie with John's youngest brother, Boog, Stephanie with John's brother, Matt, Melissa with John's brother, Dan, and Christie with John's other brother, Steve.

"Okay, say hello to your escort, ladies, and gentlemen, say hello to your escortee. I require that at the wedding reception my bride's maids dance at least one dance with their escort. The same goes for the groom's men with their escortee."

"I'm the lucky one here," Boog said. "My escortee is single."

Everyone gave a laugh. Torrie grinned

"Yeah, and you better keep your hands to yourself little brother," John said.

"I can take care of myself, John," Torrie said. "I can even kick his ass if he tries anything."

"You tell me if he does, Tor," Lisa Marie said.

"Right."

Trish smiled. "Cheyenne and Cameron come here, please."

Cameron took his little sister's hand and directed her from their parents and over to Trish.

"Do you know your job, Cheyenne?"

"Drop flowers?"

"Yes, very good. Cameron will walk with you and direct you to where you're to go, okay?"

"Okay."

"Do you know what to do, Cameron?"

"Yes, just to follow Amy."

"Yes. Can you and Cheyenne stand up in the front with the bride's maids through the whole ceremony?"

"Yes. I'll stand next to Stephanie."

"There you go. But if you want to after your father has done his reading for the ceremony, you and Cheyenne can follow him back to his seat and sit with him and your mom," Trish said.

"Me go back with Daddy," Cheyenne said.

"That is doable. Okay, dress rehearsal of processional."

John and his mom pretended walking down the aisle and to the pastor. John stood off to the left of the pastor, while his mom stood where she would be seating. John SR walked Trish's mom, Alice down the aisle. Alice stood where she would be seating. John SR stood next to his son as his best man. Ashley and Dave made their way next. They were followed by the rest of the bride's maids and groom's men. Cheyenne and Cameron made their way next. Then it was Trish with her father, John. Trish's bride's maids sang the beat of the Cannon D.

Shawn and Paul walk up to the front and stood anywhere.

"Ladies and gentlemen, D-Generation X is proud to be part of the wedding of fellow WWE superstar and WWE Champion, John Cena, and former WWE Diva and seven-time WWE Women's Champion, Trish Stratus," Paul said.

"And if you're not down with that then we have a big problem," Shawn said. "Because not only is DX part of this wedding, but also WWE superstars, Randy Orton and Batista, along with divas, Ashley Massaro, Victoria, Torrie Wilson, and Lita. You also have the Billion Dollar Princess, Stephanie McMahon."

"Yeah, Stephanie is making an appearance after giving birth to her daughter a few months ago. I swear that guy is hung…."

"…Whoa! There are children present here! I do not need my kids repeating anything you say!"

Paul and Shawn looked at everyone. They gave a bow then. Everyone laugh and clapped.

"You guys can do that for the videographer after the ceremony and at the reception, okay?" Trish said.

"Yes, well, you will have a very sensitive and sweet side of DX tomorrow, Trish," Paul said. "It'll be the real Paul and Shawn and not the DX characters."

"That is good."

The wedding rehearsal was done then. Everyone headed off to the rehearsal dinner next. Everyone was hungry.

The dinner was so much fun. Trish and John's family all talked about what was going on in their lives. The superstars and divas of the wedding party and that were dates of the wedding party shared about what they were up to. The kids all played together.

The rehearsal dinner was at a restaurant in a marked off area. The kids were wondering around and playing. The kids were Cameron, Cheyenne, Trish's nephews, Wayne and Bailey who were Christie's sons. John had a three-year-old nephew, Lawrence, from his brother, Steve. Trish's sister, Melissa had a year old, daughter, Suzanne.

(A/N: Just making up family for John and Trish. I only know of Trish having two nephews and I don't know if John has any nieces or nephews. I know he's the second oldest of his siblings and I think his younger brothers are Dan, Matt, and Boog. I know Boog is the youngest, though.)

"Are we going to be family to Lawrence, Aunt Trish?" Wayne asked.

"You'll be like cousin-in-laws."

"Okay." He went to go away.

"Hey," Trish said. Wayne turned back to his aunt. "You can call anyone you want family. I call my friends of the WWE my family, because we're all so close like a family would be. Amy is like a sister to me, because she's a friend and a great companion. Bailey is a good companion to you, right?"

"Yes."

"There you go. Do you ever wish your best friend were your brother?"

"Yes."

"Well, that is what it is like. You consider your best friend family. You are born into a family and then you can choose your own family. I was born into a family that my parents started, but I chose John and his family as my own, along with everyone in the WWE."

"You just confused me, Aunt Trish."

"Go play and have fun."

Wayne ran away. Trish turned to her friends. They smiled at her.

The kids were all playing until it was dessert time. There were still people finishing eating too. John was up and talking with people.

Dessert was served a few minutes later. It was cake. Each and every child was greedy when it came to cake. Trish's nephews were weak when it was chocolate cake. There were two cakes: Chocolate with chocolate icing and marble cake with vanilla icing.

"You two will get a piece of the chocolate cake," Christie said to her sons. "Aunt Trish said you two needed to be served the chocolate cake first."

"Yay," Wayne and Bailey said.

"This is so not good for my diet," Stephanie said eating cake. She had lost weight from when she was pregnant with Aurora, but there was a pound or two she wanted to get off still.

"Whatever, Steph," Paul said. "I think you look great. You had a good trainer—me—to help you get rid of the baby weight. One or two extra pounds are not bad."

"Yeah, but by eating this cake I add like a few more pounds."

"Honey, you're at a healthy weight and have a nice figure," Trish said.

"You have not had a child yet."

"Good point."

Paul looked at John.

"Hey man, Stephanie's your wife."

"Yeah, I'm your wife," Stephanie said.

"And I will be his wife after tomorrow," Trish said wrapped her arms around John and kissing his cheek.

"And me without a date," Torrie said.

"Boog can be your date for tomorrow," John said.

Torrie laughed.

After John and Trish were done with their desserts, they gave presents to their bride's maids and groom's men. It was a tradition for the bride and groom to give presents to their wedding party, along with the flower girl and ring bearer. Trish gave her bride's maids bath and body stuff, along with a gift certificate to a store. John gave his groom's men each something special. He gave his dad a pack of good cigars, because he smoked them. Two of his brothers that were police officers a gold chain with a gold pendant that was of the police emblem on it. Then his other two brothers he gave them watches, good watches. Randy and Dave he gave a gift certificate to do whatever. Cameron and Cheyenne got toys for their presents.

At the end of the night, John and Trish said good-bye. They would be spending the night apart. John's brothers were actually going back to the house with him. They didn't care whether the house was a mess. Randy and Dave were joining them. All the bride's maids would be with Trish that night.

"Get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow," John said.

"You too," Trish said. "Make sure everyone behaves and doesn't destroy the house."

"I will. No, kissing no girls now."

"Yeah, kissing Amy and Mickie is all I'll ever kiss again of girls. Of course, I did kiss Pamela Anderson in May at the Walk of Fame."

"Yeah, I think you made every person's life with that."

"I know I did yours."

"Yes, but I get to kiss you everyday for the rest of my life," John said.

"Yeah." She hugged and kissed him. "Bye."

"Bye. I love you."

"I love you too."

John and his brothers, along with Randy and Dave all left then. Trish and her bride's maids all went together back to the hotel. Everyone had a big day tomorrow.

* * *

Chapter 20

John had fun with his brothers, Randy, and Dave on his last night as a bachelor. They helped him put beds together for the guest rooms. Trish had had a few guest rooms at her place in Toronto and she of course brought some furniture and stuff from their when her house was sold. She sold some stuff up there too.

They all also set other stuff up that was a must. They were all bored and just didn't wanna see around drinking like they usually did when they were all together. There was also tomorrow for that, because of the wedding reception.

Trish had fun with her friends. Her sisters were being party poopers and not joining them. They were all sitting in Torrie and Lisa Marie's hotel room. They were also drinking champagne.

"Oh, Torrie, you should so call Boog. That would be hilarious," Trish said.

"Okay," Torrie said. "I'll have him on speaker phone too."

"I have a better idea," Amy said.

"Do tell, Aims," Stephanie said.

"We should get Samantha in here and act like we're out somewhere picking up guys or something."

"Piss Randy off, are you crazy?" Lisa Marie said.

Trish went into her cell phone of contacts and looked for Boog's cell phone number. Torrie had her cell phone set for speaker phone all ready. "Okay, here's his number…" Trish said the number and Torrie typed it into her phone and pressed the send button. They all heard the phone dialing then.

"Stay quiet," Torrie said.

"Hello," Boog answered. He had been hesitant to answer his cell.

"Hey Boog, its Torrie," She said in a seductive voice.

"Torrie as in my escortee, Torrie?"

Trish and the rest tried not to laugh. He stole Trish's word for.

"Yes, as in your escortee."

"How did you get my number, Torrie?" Boog asked. John, Randy, and Dave were all looking at him. They turned to each other. "Speaker phone," John whispered.

"I stole it from Trish's cell phone," Torrie said as she heard a beep. "Hello?"

"Sorry, pressed a button on the side of my phone. How did you get my number again? I didn't hear you."

"I stole it from Trish's phone."

"How did you get my number from her phone?" Boog asked. He looked at John.

"There's no way Trish would let her near her phone," He whispered to his younger brother.

"Did you steal Trish's phone?"

"No, she left the room with Amy for a minute and I quickly got it. I said I needed to call my mom and I came into the room to talk. We're all out on the balcony enjoying the fall weather," Torrie said. Her friends gave her a thumbs up. She grinned.

"Are you all having fun?"

"Yes, we all are. We got Samantha to join us too."

Her friends all covered their mouths with their hands. They were trying to hide their laughter.

"You have Samantha there with you?" Boog asked. Randy looked scared.

"Yeah," Torrie said. "She has been sharing, because all the divas share everything and Sam thought she should share since we all were."

John and Dave exchanged smiles. Randy wasn't looking happy.

"You divas share everything?" Boog asked.

"Yeah, Ashley was actually telling me how hot she things you are. She would so go out with you if she weren't with Matt."

Ashley grinned. "He is hot. All of John's brothers are," She whispered.

"It funs in the family," Trish whispered.

Amy and Lisa Marie agreed. Stephanie was trying not to laugh.

"Well, since Ashley is taken, I'll just settle for you," Boog said.

Torrie smiled at her friends. They smiled back at her. "That works for me. You didn't bring a date with you to the wedding like Matt and Dan did. We could hang out at the reception and then once John and Trish make their way to the honeymoon suite, you and I could have a little fun."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I mean you and your brothers are all so hot, especially John. I know I would have gotten with him before Trish, but I was in a serious relationship and then married when he come into the WWE. I think you're the hottest of your brothers besides John."

It was hard for everyone not to laugh.

Boog had a huge smirk on his face. He got glares from John, Randy, and Dave.

"Get her to talk about Sam," Randy said.

"Yeah, so what has Sam been telling you? Is it anything good?"

Torrie gave a chuckle. "Yeah, she was sharing some sex stories between her and Randy."

"Oh," Trish whispered. Torrie gave her friend a look. "Say Sam and I were comparing stories and giving details on how John and Randy were."

"Yeah, Sam and Trish got into comparing stories. They gave great detailed events and they began comparing John and Randy in bed. The two also discovered that John and Randy share stuff like all of us divas do. They actual have the same style in bed."

John and Randy exchanged looks. Boog looked at his brother and Randy.

Torrie and her friends heard John and Randy.

"Oh, my God, he has us on speaker phone too," Stephanie whispered.

"Shh," Lisa Marie said.

"Whatever," Trish said. "I knew he was going to tell John he was talking to Torrie. I figured they would. That is why I told her to start talking about Sam and everything."

"Is everything okay there?" Torrie asked. "I can hear John and Randy."

"Yeah, I'm being yelled by them, because we're talking," Boog said.

"Forget them."

Ashley got up from the bed. She went over to the door that led to the balcony of the room. She unlocked it and opened it. "Hey Torrie, how long are you going to be on the phone with your mom?"

Torrie smiled. "I'm not on the phone with my mom. I'm on the phone with Boog."

Ashley quickly closed the door. "Let me talk to him."

"Ashley wants to talk to you."

"Okay," Boog said.

Ashley waited a few seconds and spoke again. "Hi Boog."

"Hey Ashley."

"I'm a little tipsy right now. I might regret this later. But you know what?"

"What?"

"I think you are really hot."

"Torrie told me."

"Torrie."

"What I do?" Torrie asked.

"You told Boog I thought he was hot."

"Oops. Sorry."

"Oh, well, whatever. If I wasn't with Matt, though, I would bring you back to my hotel room during the wedding reception and show you the naked side of Ashley Massaro. Maybe we could even bring Torrie with us and have a three way."

"Ashley!" Torrie said.

"Come on, Torrie. We all know you enjoy being 'lesbian' with Candice and Lisa Marie last year."

"Girl, that doesn't mean I'd want to have a three way with you and Boog. Throw anything girl in there with us."

"Could we call up Stacy and see if she'd join," Boog said.

"Stacy wouldn't," Ashley said. "I know this for a fact."

"Damn!"

John, Randy, and Dave were about to kick Boog's ass.

Trish got up from the bed. She went over to the door to balcony. She opened it. "Hey, what the hell are you two doing?" Trish asked.

"Nothing," Ashley and Torrie chorused.

"Come on, you two this is supposed to be a thing with all of us with Trish," Amy said. "Stop plotting and come back out here."

"Us stop plotting?" Ashley said. "We're not the ones who plotted with Adam and Randy for last night."

"I planned it out so Trish would give John a lap dance and John would get a lap dance from her. I think they enjoyed it."

"Oh, we did," Trish said. "Then we went home last night and got laid."

"Paid, laid, and made like Evolution used to roll?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, but I didn't like the gimmick of Evolution. I prefer Paul when he was in the McMahon-Helmsley era."

"I prefer my hubby any way."

"I prefer my guy anyway," Amy said.

"Me too," Ashley said.

"Say good-bye to your mom, Torrie," Lisa Marie said. "We need to have some fun."

"On three, we all say hi," Trish said. Her friends nodded. "One, two, three…"

"Hi Boog, John, Randy, and Dave!" They all chorused.

"You're on speaker phone," Torrie said.

"We know we are too," Trish said.

"We got you good, Boog," Ashley said.

"What?" Boog asked. "You were toying with me."

"Sorry," Torrie said. "But I do think you are hot."

"Me too," Ashley said. "And if I weren't with Matt, I'd want to date you."

"Give me a call when you and Matt break up."

"That might be six years from now," Amy said.

"Amy!" Everyone said.

"I'm sorry. Sorry, Ashley."

"It's okay."

Trish picked Torrie phone up from the bed. She pushed a button to turn the speaker phone off. "Let me talk to John, please, Boog."

"Sure," Boog said. He pressed a button on his phone to turn the speaker phone off. He gave his phone to John then.

"Hey baby," John said.

"Hi. I'm sorry. We had to have some fun. You can tell Randy that Sam wasn't here. We were just making stuff up," Trish said.

"Okay, good. Randy and I don't share stuff like you and the divas do. We don't talk about our sex lives anymore. Randy and I did when we first went out, but once we got serious. It stopped."

"I figured. I don't think Sam likes to talk about her sex life, which is okay, because she is more of a proper woman than me. You derailed me from being proper like her."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm only like that with you and the divas. Not my family."

"My brothers, yes."

"Yes, well, I just wanted to talk for a few minutes. I missed you."

"I miss you too, baby. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye," Trish said. She gave Torrie back her phone.

John threw his brother his phone.

* * *

Chapter 21

The next morning, John and Trish were both up at the crack of dawn. They couldn't sleep anymore. Besides it was an important day and there was a lot to do to make sure everything was in order.

"Oh, my fucking God, Trish," Amy said. She had just been woken up by Trish knocking on her and Adam's hotel room door. Amy was half asleep and trying to block the light in the hallway from Adam.

"I do not care what time it is," Trish said. "You are my maid of honor and you are going to do whatever I say until after the wedding ceremony. Now I want you to get dressed and meet me for breakfast in a half an hour. I'm going to wake up the rest of the crew."

"I hate you!"

"Hey, it's my wedding day. Bridezilla in on the loose."

"God damn it," Amy said. She closed the door on Trish.

Trish laughed. She knew Amy wouldn't be going back to sleep. She went to Ashley's room next.

"I just need a cup of coffee and food and I'll be good to go until lunchtime," Ashley said.

"Good. See you in half an hour," Trish said.

Ashley went back into her and Matt's room. Trish went to Torrie and Lisa Marie's room next. The two were sleepy, but happy, because they knew it was Trish and John's wedding day.

"Twenty minutes, ladies," Trish said.

"Yes, ma'am," Lisa Marie said.

Trish proceeded onto Stephanie and Paul's hotel room. She hoped she wouldn't wake Aurora by knocking. Luckily, Stephanie was feeding Aurora, while Paul answered the door.

"Breakfast in twenty minutes, Steph," Trish said.

"Okay," Stephanie said.

"You can join us too, Paul."

"No, I'll sleep more and take care of Aurora," Paul said.

"Okay," Trish said. She was on her way. She went to her sister's hotel rooms next. She went to Christie's first.

Christie opened the door very sleepily. She saw her sister standing outside. She closed the door. Trish banged on the door. Christie opened it again. "You're crazy, Trish!"

"I am the bride and getting married _today_. Everyone does what I tell them to do. I'm telling you to get your ass out of bed and dressed, and come to breakfast. I will kick your ass if you are not going to breakfast with me and the rest of the bride's maids!"

"Fine." Christie closed the door on her sister.

Trish went to Melissa's room next. Melissa was actually awake. She was excited that it was her sister's wedding day. She was looking forward to the wedding reception, because she loved wedding receptions or party like wedding receptions.

"You are one of my star bride's maids, Mel," Trish said. "Amy and Christie had given me trouble."

"Forget them. It's your day. I will meet you a little bit," Melissa said.

"Okay."

Trish went to see her parents next. She wanted to say hi.

"All right, men, get your asses up," John shouted as he stood in the hallway of his house. His groom's men were scattered about in the guest bedrooms. Dave and Steve emerged. Both having been married at least once, knew a wedding day was important to both the bride and groom.

"I'm up," Randy said walking into the hall.

"That is good. My older brother and two friends are troopers, but not my younger brothers."

"Did you call Dad to get him here?" Steve asked.

"Are you kidding, man? Dad is an early person. He's been up for an hour. He called to wake me up and said he was on his way."

"Wait until he gets here and he'll get the other three up."

"Better yet. I could call Torrie and she'd come get Boog up," Dave said.

"No, Trish is probably up and getting all the bride's maids up. I know her and when she's really excited for something she gets up at the crack of the dawn the day of the thing that is happening or whatever. I couldn't sleep much last night, but I'm glad my dad called."

John SR arrived a few minutes later. He saw his three youngest sons weren't up yet, so he went into the room they were in and woke them up. John and his brothers always listened to their parents. They had learned the hard way growing up.

"Okay, so you get married in how many hours, Trish?" Ashley asked.

Trish looked at her watch. It was eight o'clock. "In eight hours," She said looking at her friend. The wedding was to be there by four o'clock. The wedding would probably start at four or at 4:15. It depended on if Trish was ready.

"Eight hours," Amy said. "This day is going to be so long until we're actually getting ready for it."

"It won't be that long," Stephanie said. "Besides you shouldn't be a party pooper on your best friend's wedding day."

"Especially if you're the maid of honor," Lisa Marie said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired," Amy said.

"I know," Trish said. "I couldn't sleep anymore and that is why I got up so early. I didn't wanna be by myself and that was why I got you all up."

"Understandable," Torrie said. "I was up super early when I got married."

"Me too," Stephanie said.

"Same here," Christie said.

"Not to be a bitch, but hopefully my marriage will last longer then yours, Torrie," Trish said.

"It's okay. When you're in love with someone and you feel like you'll be together forever, you get married. That was what I did, but then things fell apart which is what also happens in any relationship. There will always be a place in my heart for Peter," Torrie said.

"Yes, but this is a day for a celebration of marriages and not their endings," Stephanie said.

"To John and Trish having a long and happy marriage," Melissa said.

Everyone raised their drink.

The day went on. The ballroom of the hotel was setup for the wedding. Everything went okay. Trish's parents made sure everything was setup and taken care of. Trish and her bride's maids were just to relax and enjoy the day. The same with John and his groom's men.

Trish and her bride's maids began getting ready at two o'clock. They all needed to do their hair. They did it all themselves. Trish was curling her hair. Then she planned to pull her hair half-way back. She wasn't wearing a veil. She was going to wear a tiara, though. Amy, Stephanie, Torrie, and Ashley were curling their hair too. Stephanie was actually wearing her hair the same as Trish's, but without the tiara. Lisa Marie was wearing her hair in a nice ponytail.

At three o'clock, John and his groom's men arrived at the hotel for the wedding. He went to the bathroom, because we wanted to see the setup of the wedding.

"This place looks great," John said.

"We didn't have any problems at all getting everything setup," Alice, Trish's mom said.

"That's great. The bride and bride's maids all counted for."

"Yes, they're getting ready right now. They've been getting ready for the last hour. They were going their own hair."

"Yeah, and depending how they're all doing it, it would take awhile to get it all done. Trish told me how she was going to do her hair, because she wanted me to have some hint of what she'd looked like."

"Yes, well, most of them are curling their hair. Lisa Marie is the simplest one out of them all."

John nodded.

"We have your flower girl and ring bearer all dressed," Rebecca said as she and Shawn came into the hotel room the girls were all getting ready in.

"Cheyenne and Cameron, you two look beautiful and handsome," Stephanie said.

"Thank you," Cameron said.

"Your dress," Cheyenne said pointing to Trish's wedding dress which was hanging up and waiting for her to put it on. She was in her bra and slip for the dress as she was doing her hair.

"Yep," Trish said.

"You're gonna look gorgeous in it, Trish," Shawn said.

"Thanks. Thanks again for letting me have Cameron and Cheyenne in the wedding."

"Thanks for asking for them to be in it and for me to do a reading."

"No problem."

"Have you seen my husband?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, he's talking with Randy and Dave," Shawn said. "The groom and groom's men arrived a few minutes ago."

"Goodie," Trish said. "Is John okay?"

"Of course," Rebecca said.

Shawn nodded. "Yeah, he had a huge smile on his face."

There was a knock on the door. Shawn got it. It was Paul.

"Hey Shawn," Paul said.

"Hey," Shawn replied.

Paul walked inside. He had Aurora in her carrier. She was sleeping. "Hello ladies," Paul said.

"Hi," They all said.

Stephanie went over to her husband and gave him a kiss.

"You look great, Steph," He said.

"Thanks," Stephanie replied. "How's our little girl?"

"She has been sleeping since you last saw her. She should wake up soon, hungry."

"Good. I don't want her disturbing the ceremony."

"Aurora crying wouldn't disturb it at all," Trish said. "John and I would look over in her direction."

"And I'll be the one taking care of her, because you'll be standing up with the wedding party," Paul said.

"Good point," Stephanie said.

At 3:30, there was a knock on the door again. Ashley got it. Rebecca, Shawn, and Paul had all left and went back down-stairs. Cameron and Cheyenne both behaved and waited for the wedding to start. Ashley gave a gasp.

Trish looked over at the door. She and her friends all squealed with delight. They saw Stacy.

"Stacy," Trish said.

"Hi," Stacy said. She went over to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm so glad you could come."

"Me too."

Stacy's contract with the WWE had expired in July and she didn't renew it. She was living in Los Angels and pursuing an acting career.

"Over here," Torrie said.

"Sorry," Stacy said. She hugged her best friend. Torrie and Stacy were best friends like Trish and Amy were. Stacy gave the rest of the divas hugs too. "Well, I just wanted to come and see all of you before the ceremony. I wanna get back to Geoff. I don't think I should have left him alone with Randy and Dave."

"Oh, bad idea," Ashley said.

"Yeah. I'll see you guys after the ceremony." Stacy left the room then.

At 3:50, Trish, her bride's maids, Cameron, and Cheyenne made their way down to the ballroom. Christie called Alice and told her they were heading down. All the wedding guests were pushed into the ballroom. The groom's men, John, his mother, and Trish's parents waited outside. Trish and her bride's maids, plus Cameron and Cheyenne all came along. Everyone had to keep John from trying to see Trish. She stayed around a corner so he couldn't get to her.

"Tell them to start," Trish said.

"We're ready," Amy said. Trish's dad told the DJ they were ready. John and his mom stood side by side. The DJ began to play Cannon in D. John and his mom then walked inside the bathroom. They were followed by his dad and Trish's mom.

The wedding party all quickly lined up. Ashley and Dave made their way inside the ballroom next. Lisa Marie and Randy followed. Torrie and Boog made their way next. Stephanie and John's brother, Matt followed them. They were followed by Melissa and Dan. Then finally Christie and Steve walked.

Trish and her dad stood together next. Amy made her way inside.

"Go on," Trish said to Cameron and Cheyenne. Cameron and Cheyenne walked inside then. Cheyenne dropped fake flower petals.

"You ready, sweetheart," Trish's dad asked her.

"Yes," Trish said. She and her dad then appeared in the doorway of the ballroom. She saw all eyes on her then. She smiled as she and her dad walked inside then.

John smiled as he saw Trish. She looked so beautiful. She had never looked more beautiful than ever.

Trish and her dad made their way up to the front. Her dad gave her a kiss on the cheek. He then went and took a seat with his wife. Trish handed her bouquet to Amy. Amy took it. Trish turned to John. They smiled at each other. John took her hands then.

The pastor began, "Dearly beloved, we gathered here on this fall day of September 30th to join this man, John Felix Anthony Cena JR, and this woman, Patricia Anne Stratigias, in holy matrimony. Please if there is anyone here who thinks these two should be wed then, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Trish and John looked at each other. John shook his head at her. She shook her head at him.

"Very well then," The pastor said. "Let us proceed. We will be having a reading from Shawn Hickenbottom and Paul Levesque."

Shawn and Paul stood up. They walked up to the front. They stood side by side.

"Over seven years ago, I stood where John stood, and where Trish stands is where my wife Rebecca stood," Shawn began. "But the two of us didn't have a wedding like this. My wife and I were married in Las Vegas. The only person present at our wedding was an Elvis impersonator. My wife is my backbone. Rebecca has seen me through good and bad times. Most of the bad times were dark times. Trish, be John's backbone and see him through good and bad times, because he'll need you. Don't let him fall into an abyss like I had been in once. Keep him in the light of your goodness, beauty, and love. John, do not do anything that would risk you losing Trish. Embrace her love and kindness when she offers it and you don't have her worrying while you're on the road traveling for work. Talk to her as much as you can, because when all is said and done in the ring, and the fans go home and the cameras are off, you're gonna want to talk your wife, the person who loves you and supports you on your career, while is being a stay-at-home wife and mother."

Everyone clapped.

"Almost three years ago, Stephanie and I stood where you two stand now," Paul began. "I was nervous as hell the morning I woke up the day of our wedding and until the time I saw Stephanie walk down the aisle with Vince. But when I saw my beautiful fiancée, soon-to-be wife, walking down that aisle, my nerves disappeared. Stephanie smiled her beautiful smile at me. This smile I had fallen in love with, but not as much as the person who gave it. Being married to the boss's daughter isn't easy and everyone thinks I get special treatment, because of it. I do not. I work as hard as any other person in the WWE does. My in-laws love me, because of me being the man Stephanie fell in love with and not the man, Triple H, in the ring. John, have no worries about Trish's family hating the fact she has moved from Canada and to Tampa to live with you and be a wife. They understand that it is what Trish wanted to do, because she loves you. Trish, do not regret moving away from your family and living in Tampa while John is working. You should know that as part of the WWE the superstars and divas travel everywhere and their time is very well filled with the WWE. But remember he will always come home and you two can be together. Have your marriage as a day-by-day thing when he is done, but when he is there, keep him in bed."

Everyone laughed and clapped. Trish and John laughed.

"Thank you, Paul and Shawn," The pastor said. Shawn and Paul went and sat back down. Cheyenne followed her father and Paul like she said she would. Cameron went with her for the hell of it. "John and Trish do not have vows that they have written, but they have each selected a song that will be played and are what their vows would say. Trish's song will be played first. Her song is Be by Jessica Simpson."

_Way it's gonna  
Way it's gonna_

_Lately I find I'm caught up in these thoughts  
How will you come to me  
How will we connect these hearts  
Are you somewhere near  
Hidden like a four-leaf clover  
Are you miles away  
Are we getting any closer  
Are we getting any closer_

_I already see us moving mountains  
I already see us walk in water  
I already see the clouds we're flying  
Over and under  
I can really see us having babies  
Walking through the park and being lazy  
I already see myself falling in love eternally  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be_

_I already see us moving mountains  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be  
I already see us walk in water  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be_

_Being with you  
Is a like a scene from a dream in heaven  
I feel you running through  
All my senses  
Will you taste like rain  
Can I breathe you like air  
Will I lose myself in your arms somewhere_

_I already see us moving mountains  
I already see us walk in water  
I already see the clouds we're flying  
Over and under  
I can really see us having babies  
Walking through the park and being lazy  
I already see myself falling in love eternally  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be  
I think that's just the way it's gonna be_

_And I know and I know and I know  
Love can move a mountain  
And I know and I know  
It's gonna be even better than I imagined  
Putting all my trust in you  
Putting all my trust in you  
We'll make this dream come true_

_I can really see us having babies  
Walking through the park and being lazy  
I already see myself falling in love eternally  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be_

_I already see us moving mountains  
The way it's gonna be  
I already see us walk in water  
The way it's gonna be  
I can really see us having babies  
The way it's gonna be  
I already see myself falling in love  
Meant to be  
I already see us moving mountains  
The way it's gonna be  
I already see us walk in water  
To me  
The way it's gonna be  
I can really see us having babies  
The way it's gonna be_

John knew the song because Trish would turn it on all the time. His song for Trish was played next which was (Everything I Do) I Do It for You by Bryan Adams.

_Look into my eyes you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do I do it for you_

_Look into your heart you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do I do it for you_

_There's no love like your love  
And no other could give more love  
There's nowhere unless you're there  
All the time all the way_

_Oh you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you Ya I'd die for you_

_Ya know it's true  
Everything I do I do it for you_

A few tears streamed down Trish's cheeks. She really knew John would do anything for her.

"May I have the rings, please," The pastor said. Amy and John's dad gave him the rings they had. Trish had to give the pastor her engagement ring, because it was an insert to her wedding band. She had forgotten to give it to John's dad earlier. "All right, do you John Felix Anthony Cena JR; take Patricia Anne Stratigias to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," John said.

"Then take Trish's ring and place it on her finger and say, 'With this ring, I thy wed'."

John took Trish's ring from the pastor. He grabbed onto Trish's left hand. "With this ring, I thy wed." He then slipped the ring on her finger.

"And do you, Patricia Anne Stratigias, take John Felix Anthony Cena Jr to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Trish said.

"Then take his ring and place it on his finger and say, 'With this ring, I thy wed.'"

Trish took the ring. "With this ring, I thy wed," She said. She slipped his wedding band on then.

"Lord, give John and Trish the strength to a long and happy marriage together and may they be blessed with wonderful, healthy children. Amen," The pastor said.

"Amen," Everyone else said.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Florida, I pronounce you, both husband and wife. Kiss your bride, John." The pastor gave John a pat on the shoulder.

John smiled. He cupped Trish's face in his hands and brought it to his. They then shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

* * *

Chapter 22

The wedding photographer began taking pictures of the newlyweds with their wedding party and immediate family. That was a twenty minute process. Afterward, the wedding party was to be introduced and then John and Trish would have their first dance as husband and wife.

"Ladies and gentlemen please give it up the wedding party," The DJ said. "Please welcome, the 2005 Raw Diva Search winner, Ashley Massaro being escorted by the Animal, Dave Batista."

Ashley and Dave walked into the room.

"Next we have, a two-time WWE Women's Champion, Lisa Marie Varon, being escorted by the youngest World Heavyweight Champion up-to-date, the Legend Killer, Randy Orton."

Lisa Marie and Randy walked into the room.

"Next we have, a 2-time Playboy covergirl, Torrie Wilson being escorted by the youngest brother of the groom, Sean "Boog" Cena."

Torrie and Boog walked in. Torrie giggled.

"Next is the Billion Dollar Princess, wife to Triple H, Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, escorted by Matt Cena."

Stephanie and Matt came in.

Trish's sisters with their escorts, John's other two brothers were introduced.

"Then last, but certainly not least of the bride's maids and groom's men, we have the maid of honor, known as Lita to the WWE, a three-time WWE Women's Champion, Amy Dumas, escorted by the best man, Johnny Fabulous aka John Cena SR."

Amy and John's dad came in.

"But we have two little members of this wedding party. Give it up for the flower girl and ring bearer, the daughter and son of HBK, Cheyenne and Cameron Hickenbottom."

Cameron walked in holding his sister's hand. He looked around for his parents. He found them with Paul. The two walked over.

"And finally the moment we have all been waiting for. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the seven-time WWE Women's Champion, and the three-time WWE Champion, Mr. and Mrs. John Felix Anthony Cena JR."

John and Trish came into the room. Everyone clapped and cheered for them. They smiled as they walked up to the dance floor. Their wedding party was standing up there. Cameron and Cheyenne were fine sitting with their parents.

"John and Trish will share their first slow dance as husband and wife," The DJ said.

Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden began to play. Trish wrapped her arms around John's neck. He wrapped his around her waist. They pressed their foreheads together as they began to dance.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning, yeah_

_I want to stand with you on  
a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

_And when the stars are shining  
brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the  
pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the  
comfort and protection of_

_The highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you_

_I want to stand with you on  
a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

_Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right  
before you  
All that you need will surely come_

_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do_

_I want to stand with you on  
a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

_I want to stand with you on a  
mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to live like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

Everyone clapped after.

"Thank you, everyone," Trish said as she got on the microphone. "John and I appreciate everyone coming and celebrating this special day with us. Everyone knows how I've been looking forward to it since the date was set in January."

There were murmurs. She gave John the microphone.

"I'm sure everyone is hungry," He said. "The buffet is set and ready. But before everyone jumps up, Trish and me, our parents along with our wedding party, their dates, and families will be the first up. Once it clears up a little, then everyone else can go up table-by-table. Everyone will have a half an hour to get their food and eat. The dance floor will open up after that half hour. Then we can all party and dance."

The bride's maids and groom's men, but John's dad, all cheered. John and Trish laughed. "Wedding party. Food time."

The wedding party slowly made their way over to the buffet table. Trish dragged John over there, because she was hungry. He was too. After they got their food, they went and sat down. Randy, Sam, Amy, Adam, Torrie, and Lisa Marie sat with them.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a tapping of silverware to glass. Everyone looked in the direction of it. It was coming from where John and Trish's parents sat. John's dad stood up.

"Oh, no," John said.

"Toast time," Trish said.

Amy nodded. She needed to finish her food before John's dad finished so she could give her toast.

"As everyone knows and for those of you don't know, I'm John's father, John SR. I am also his best man," John SR said. "I was much honored that he asked me to be his best man. I'm sure every father would if his son asked him to be. But let me talk about my son. John was a crazy kid going up. He was very active and always beating up on his younger brothers. He was not happy when they were able to beat him back."

"I'm still not," John said.

Everyone laughed.

"Yes, but other than beating up on his brothers, he was a great kid. He was good to his mother and still is actually. But I was very proud when he graduated college. He said he was going out to California to live and I told him he wouldn't last two weeks. He went out there anyway just to spite me. He ended up leaving in his car and then in a garage. But he made it through all that and that makes me proud. What made me prouder was when he started training with Ohio Valley Wrestling. I was then prouder when he made his debut. John kept making me prouder of him as the years went on with him being the WWE. But the greatest thing was when he took the plunge and asked Trish to marry him.

"I said that, because I find Trish the perfect woman for John. He loves her with all his heart and would do anything for her. He said he would even give up his career for her, but I know she wouldn't let him. Trish brings out the best in John and I know my son will be the best for the rest of his life. To my son, John."

"To John," Trish said.

"To John," Everyone else said toasting.

John SR sat back down. Amy stood up then. Adam tapped his water glass getting everyone's attention on her. "Thanks," Amy whispered.

"Hi, I'm Amy. I am Trish's maid of honor and her very best friend. Trish and I have known each other for six years. We first became friends when she made her WWE debut back in the spring of 2000. Trish and I have been through a lot over the last six years. We are so close that I concern her the sister I never had. I find her very lucky, because she has two sisters and I have a brother, but I do love my brother. Trish stuck by me everytime I needed a friend and she was always there when I needed someone to talk to. John came to me first when he said he was going to ask Trish to marry him. He proposed on her 30th birthday, which Stephanie, I, and Paul all planned a birthday party for her. That was where he proposed in front of everyone. Thank God she said yes or that would have been embarrassing. Sorry, John."

John shook his head.

Amy continued. "Okay, so John, take care of my best friend for me. You are very lucky to have her, because she is great and I love her. To Trish."

"To Trish," Everyone toasted.

Amy hugged Trish then.

The wedding reception was tons of fun. Trish had fun dancing. She had lots of fun with John's dad and brothers, along with Randy, Dave, Paul, Shawn, and Ric.

A half an hour later, John and Trish were cutting the first piece of the wedding cake together. They smiled as the wedding photographer took a picture of them. The videographer was also there recording them. After cutting the cake, they then fed each other a piece of the part of the cake they just cut.

At ten o'clock, the newlyweds said good-night and good-bye to their wedding guests. It was time for the newlyweds to be alone and enjoy their wedding night.

"So how does it feel to be married?" Trish asked her husband as they were in the elevator on the way up to the honeymoon suit.

"It feels no different then before when we were together," John said. "I just have a wedding ring on now. That'll need some getting used to."

"You'll get used to it, though."

John nodded the elevator dinged. The doors opened. He grabbed Trish's hand and the two walked out and to their room. John pulled out the key from his pocket and opened the door. He then scooped Trish into his arms and carried her into the room. He closed the door behind them.

* * *

Chapter 23

"Hello beautiful," John greeted his wife.

Trish smiled. She threw her arms around her husband, hugging and kissing him. "I am so glad you're home."

"What I do now?" John asked.

"You did nothing, baby. Well, you didn't exactly do anything. You helped me."

John gave his wife a blank look.

"I have the best news."

"What?" John asked.

"I'm pregnant!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Oh, baby, that's great," John said. He hugged and kissed his wife. "How far a long are you?"

"Six weeks. Seven weeks on Thursday," Trish replied.

"How long have you known about this?"

"Since Friday. I didn't want to tell you over the phone. I was tempted to, but I wanted to hug and kiss you."

"Well, here I am, hug and kiss away."

Trish smiled. She threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately on the lips.

It was Tuesday, December 5, 2006. John and Trish had been married for over two months. They were as happy as ever. Whenever John came home from the road, Trish was right there waiting for him. They missed each other like crazy when he was gone, but it was nice coming home to Trish and nice when he came home to her.

Trish had only been back once since retiring and the wedding to see everyone. She had met John in Baltimore, Maryland the Monday before Thanksgiving. She and he were flying out to Massachusetts the Tuesday before Thanksgiving to spend the holiday with his family. Everyone had been so excited to see Trish. She had been glad to everyone else, but she was glad to be with her husband and see Amy.

"I can't believe we're going to be parents," John said as he and Trish sat on the living room sofa.

"I know," Trish said. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Holy shit! We're going to be parents."

Trish gave her husband a look.

"Babe, we're going to be parents," John said. "We're going to have our _own_ child. This baby with be _ours_. This baby won't be a niece or nephew that we're watching for our siblings. This baby won't be a child of a friend. This baby will be ours!"

"Holy shit!"

"Yeah."

"That is a scary thought: you being a father."

John glared at his wife.

"It's scary for the both of us, John. We'll both be first time parents. Sure we've taken care of our nieces and nephews, and friend's kids, but this child is our _first_ and this is the ultimate test. We have to put our child before ourselves for the rest of our lives. Our baby will have to come before anything else in world."

"How hell is this going to work with me on the road and you here with the baby?"

"I can take care of the baby, while you're working. Hello, Rebecca is doing it with Cameron and Cheyenne while Shawn is on the road. Our child will know who you are. I will make sure you get plenty of time with our children when you come home from work. I'll get tired of them and be begging you to take care of them so I can get some peace and quiet. I'll probably go insane while you're gone."

John laughed. "God, its taking a big step. I never thought this whole thing through. I am scared, nervous, and excited all at the same time."

"I know. You shouldn't be scared. I'm the only carrying this child around inside me for seven and a half months. I have to be super careful with myself and the baby. I have to give birth to this little one too. I think the actual childbirth process is kinda scary."

"Don't be afraid. I'll be right by your side."

"You helped me into the mess and you're going to help me finish it!"

"Damn right, I am," John said.

Trish smiled.

* * *

Chapter 24

_Buzz, buzz. Buzz, buzz._

Trish looked over at her husband. John pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He looked at screen. He put the phone back in his pocket. He turned to his wife. She was looking right at him.

"Sorry, text message," He said.

Trish shook her head. She turned her attention back to her doctor. It was Tuesday, April, 24th, the day after John's 30th birthday. He and Trish were at her OB/GYN. Trish was 26 weeks pregnant. She was in her sixth month.

The doctor, Dr. Daniel Humphrey, was doing an ultrasound. He was making sure everything inside the womb was okay. It was.

"Everything looks great, Trish," Dr. Humphrey said.

"Great," Trish said.

"That's great," John said.

"Yep. Would you two like to know the sex of the baby?" Dr. Humphrey asked.

"Yes!" The parents chorused.

Dr. Humphrey chuckled. "It's a boy."

"A boy?" John asked.

"Yes."

John groaned.

"Hey," Trish said.

"I take it someone wanted a girl?" Dr. Humphrey asked.

"Yes," John said.

"It's only your first child, John. I'm sure you can get a girl."

"Yeah, he only our first, John," Trish said. "We will be having at least two more. Besides, you said you'd be happy if we had three boys."

John nodded. "True. Plus I do need someone to continue to Cena Legacy."

"There you go," Dr. Humphrey said.

"Who texted you?" Trish asked when she and John were walking out of the doctor's office and to the car.

"It was Randy," John replied. "He was wondering if we were out yet."

Trish smiled. "Have you texted him back yet?"

"Yeah, while you were paying for the office visit, I sent him a message back."

"What did he say? Did you tell him the sex?"

Just as John was about to answer his wife, his phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket. It was Randy calling from his home phone. "This might be Sam, so you talk to her."

Trish grabbed her husband cell phone from his hand. She then answered it. "Hello."

"Trish?" Randy asked.

"Yes. Hi."

"Hey, how was the appointment? Sam is grilling me here."

"The appointment was great. You can tell Sam and your dad when you talk to him that there will be a mini John being born in three months. It's a boy."

"Oh, congratulations."

"Thanks. I have to go I have phone calls to make," Trish said. She ended the call and gave John back his cell phone. John took it. Trish pulled her cell phone out of her purse as she and John got to the car.

John unlocked the doors and the two both got inside. After they were both buckled up, Trish called her mom. After calling her sisters, Trish began calling Amy and her other friends. John called his family and then the guys.

"Seriously, massive e-mail or text message for when the baby is born," John said after talking to one of his brothers. He threw the phone down on the bed and flopped down on it.

Trish chuckled. It was 8 o'clock at night. "I think that is a great idea," She said. "It'll be easier than calling everyone."

"Oh, yeah."

"You know what we need now?"

"What?"

"To really start buying stuff for the baby."

"Oh, fun."

"Oh, come on," Trish said. "It will be fun."

"That is all you," John said. "All you and your mom, sisters, and friends."

"No, because this baby is yours too. We should pick out furniture and stuff for him together. Justin would like that."

"Justin?"

"Yes, Justin Travis Cena. That is what we're going to name him."

"Oh, right, yeah," John said. "I know we already had names picked out for when we were having babies. Belinda Elizabeth for the girl, right?"

"Yes," Trish said.

"Too bad it isn't a girl now."

"Oh, come on. You know you love that the baby is a boy. You can have a little buddy to talk to about muscle cars and sports, plus all the other guy stuff that you love."

"True. But I better get one daughter at least from you, because I want a little girl of my own like Paul has Aurora."

Trish smiled. "I'll try to make the next one a girl for you." She gave her husband a kiss then.

* * *

Chapter 25

Trish groaned. She crawled into a ball on the bed. She had stomach cramps.

It was July 18 and Trish was due in a week. She was ready to give birth actually. She wanted to get the baby out of her and in her arms. Plus she wanted the big bump gone. It was driving her nuts.

Trish got up as soon as her stomach cramps went away. She looked at the clock. It was nearly 2:30 in the afternoon. She headed out of the bedroom and down-stairs to find her husband.

"John?" She shouted.

"I'm in the living room," He shouted back.

Trish headed into the living room then. She saw John watching Pirates of the Caribbean: the Deadman's Chest. She and John had gone to see Pirates of the Caribbean: at World's End the day before. The couple had seen the third installment of the Pirates series a couple of times. John thought Keira Knightly was hot and Trish loved action/adventure movies.

"On a kicker for pirates?" She asked sitting on the sofa next to him.

"Yes, because someone made me take them to see the third movie yesterday," John said wrapping his arm around her.

"Um, no, you begged me to go, because you wanted to see Keira Knightly pants less."

"True, but you wanted to see Norrington in his officer's uniform. We all know you love a man in uniform."

"True too," Trish said.

John smiled. He kissed her. Trish smiled. John turned his attention back to the movie.

About twenty minutes later, Trish got stomach cramps again.

"Are you okay, baby?" John asked.

Trish shook her head. "I don't think so. This is the second time I've gotten cramps in twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes?" John asked.

"Yeah, I got them just before I came down here and then twenty minutes before that."

"Stomach cramps every twenty minutes?"

Trish nodded.

"Baby, I think you're in a labor."

Trish thought for a minute. "Oh, my God, you're right."

"Let's get out of here then," John said. He helped Trish up from the sofa. The two got ready to head to the hospital.

A half an hour later, they were at the hospital and Trish was taken care of. While Trish was taken care of, John sent a text message to his family, Trish's family, and all friends saying Trish was in labor.

"Two centimeters dilated," Trish said as John came into the room.

"Well, we'll get to ten together," John said. "The massive text message has been sent."

Trish laughed. "Good. What did you say?"

"I said that you were in labor and we were at the hospital."

Trish nodded.

John cell phone began to vibrate. It vibrated a bunch of times. He got multiple text messages from people. He read them out loud to Trish. Some of them were one word replies. The one word replies were from all the divas saying, "Yay!" His parents, Trish's parents, and sisters sent back messages asked to be kept up to date.

A few hours later…

"Oh, God, I can't take it anymore!" Trish said. "I want drugs now! I want the pain to go away!" She pressed a button calling a nurse. The nurse came in.

"We would like an epidural please," John said.

The nurse nodded. "I'll get right on it," She said.

A few minutes later, a doctor came into the room. She gave Trish her epidural.

"Thank you," Trish said.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," The doctor said.

Some hours later, tired and exhausted, Trish held her newborn son, Justin Travis Cena. It was six o'clock in the morning, the next day, July 19. Justin had been born an hour and a half ago.

"Smile, Mommy," John said.

Trish smiled at her husband. He held his phone up at her. He wanted to take a picture of her with the baby to send to everyone. He grabbed the video recorder then. He had brought their digital camera and video recorder.

"It is 6:03 AM on July 19, 2007," John said as he recorded a video of Trish with the baby. "A little over an hour and half ago, Justin Travis Cena was born. And here he is with his momma, Patricia Anne Cena."

Trish smiled. "Hi," She waved. "At last, I'm holding my beautiful baby boy. I know one day, Justin will be watching this video. Justin as a child, teenager, adult or old man, whatever you are now watching this video with whomever, I want you to know that I loved you from the moment I found out I was pregnant. I didn't care if you would have been a boy or a girl. I was just looking forward to holding you in my arms and now that I have you in my arms now, I'm never going to want to let you go."

John smiled. He and Trish traded off then. He took Justin, while she recorded them from her hospital bed.

"At last, Daddy has you now," John said. "I had wished you were a girl, because when I held Uncle Paul and Aunt Stephanie's daughter, Aurora I fell in love with her and I wanted a daughter of my own. But hopefully, Mommy will give you a baby sister in a few years. But I can handle a baby boy. I need someone to continue to Cena Legacy in the WWE for me. I'll need you to kick Uncle Randy's son's butt, because Uncle Randy thinks his family is the greatest ever in the wrestling industry."

"The McMahon family is the greatest family in the wrestling industry, at least for the WWE," Trish said.

John laughed. "Yeah, and Shane's sons better watch their backs when they get into the family business."

"Damn straight."

"Language, Mommy," John said.

Trish gave her husband a look. "What are you Latino now?"

"Rolling how Eddie would."

"That's a good way to roll."

* * *

Chapter 26

Four months later, it was November 20 and two days before the American Thanksgiving. The past four months had been awesome. John and Trish both loved being parents. Trish loved it a lot. She loved her little baby boy, Justin. He wasn't a lot of trouble for a baby. He cried when he was hungry, had a dirty diaper, or wanted attention, but other than that he was quiet. He was fussy at times and didn't want to go to sleep sometimes, but Mommy always got him to go to sleep.

John loved his little boy. He was always showing up-to-date pictures of his little guy to everyone in the WWE. He also recorded videos when he was at home with Trish. She recorded them too. That way John didn't miss a thing.

But on the first of October, John was in a match and got injured. He suffered a legitimate torn pectoral muscle. He needed surgery and had it the next day. He was on the injured list for seven months to a year. John was not happy about it, because he loved his job as much as he loved his wife and son. But he was glad to be home with them.

"I think John might be asleep," Trish said to her father-in-law. John SR nodded.

Trish had just picked him up from the airport. He decided to come to Tampa to visit his injured son and four-month-old grandson, along with his _adopted _daughter/daughter-in-law. John SR said to his other sons that he was spending Thanksgiving with John and Trish and they were welcome to join him. John's brothers said screw it and decided to stay where they were.

"Well, how about you go wake him and I'll get to see my grandson," John SR said. He hadn't gotten a chance to see his grandson in person. He was very excited to see the new edition to the Cena family in person.

"Okay," Trish said.

The two headed up-stairs. Trish headed into the master bedroom, but she showed her father-in-law where Justin's room was first. John SR gladly went in to see his grandson.

Trish found her husband asleep on the bed. She also saw Justin asleep on the bed with pillows surrounding him. She quickly went over to Justin and picked him up. He fussed a little.

"Shh," Trish whispered. Justin calmed down. Trish went out of the room and found her father-in-law in the hallway, wondering where the hell the baby was. He smiled when he saw Trish had him. "John had him on the bed with him."

John SR smiled. He took his grandson from his daughter-in-law and walked away, back into Justin's room.

Trish grinned. She ran into the master bedroom and to her husband. She climbed on the bed and crawled over to him. She gave him a nice, hot passionate kiss on the lips. John took a few seconds to react since he was asleep. But when he knew it was Trish kissing him, he kissed back and wrapped his arm around her.

After a few minutes, the two pulled apart.

"Hello beautiful," John said.

"Hi. Your dad's here."

"Oh, goodie." John got up then. He headed out of the room. Trish followed. John went into the nursery, expecting to find his dad and he was right. "Old man."

"My injured son," John SR said.

John chuckled. He walked over to dad and gave him a hug. "So what do you think of Justin?"

"I think he is great. You and Trish did well."

"Thank you," Trish said.

"Are you enjoying being home with him and Trish since you were injured?"

"Yes," John said. "I love being home with them, but I miss the ring."

"That's normal."

"Don't worry, baby," Trish said. "You'll get back in the ring. Nothing can keep you down forever."

"Actually, you can," John replied with a smirk.

"Hey, remember your father is here for the next few days. So don't talk about your sex life with your wife in front of me, please," John SR said.

"Really!" Trish said.

John was in higher spirits now that his dad was there for a few days. Trish was glad for it, because she didn't have to cheer her husband up when he was down about being on the injured list of the WWE. Trish also got to have some time for herself, because the three generations of Cena men spent some time together.

On the day of Thanksgiving, they didn't have a Thanksgiving dinner. John and his dad sat watching football when the first game came on. John and his brothers texted back and forth talking about the game.

John enjoyed his time with his dad a lot and was sad to see him go. But he had his wife and son all to himself again.

* * *

Chapter 27

John returned to the ring at Royal Rumble in January. He was 30th man to enter. He ended up winning the 2008 Royal Rumble. Trish was so happy for him. WrestleMania that year would be awesome, because it was taking place in Orlando, Florida. Trish was definitely going to be attending all the events of it where superstars and divas always brought family and significant others. Justin would be along for the fun too. He would be eight months old when it WrestleMania 24.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Trish said to her husband super early on February 14, 2008.

John smiled. "Happy V-Day to you too." He leaned over kissing her passionately. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, massaging hers with his.

Trish gave a moan. John climbed on top of her. He moved his mouth from her lips and to her neck. He nibbled and kissed at her soft sweet skin. His hands moved down her sides. His left hand slipped inside her shirt and to her breast. His other slipped between her thighs. Trish's hands moved down the front of his body and down to his boxers.

John grabbed onto Trish's hands before she slipped them inside his boxers. He moved his lips back to hers.

"John," Trish mumbled against his lips.

"Mm, what?" He said pulling away from her. He looked at her with a smile. She smiled back. He stroked her cheek.

"I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

John smiled. "Are you serious?"

Trish nodded. "I'm four weeks a long."

John's smile grew wider. He kissed his wife. Trish smiled to herself. She wrapped her arms around him.

"When did you find out?" John asked.

"Yesterday. Happy Valentine's Day, baby."

"I couldn't ask for a better Valentine's Day present."

Trish smiled. "Massive text message?"

"Massive text message and e-mail."

Trish chuckled.

When the two got up, they sent text message to their parents and siblings. Then they sent an e-mail to friends. John sent a text message to friends within the WWE still. Randy quickly replied, along with Paul and Stephanie. Randy and Samantha had gotten married back in September. They were expecting their first child who was due in July. Stephanie was pregnant with her and Paul's second child. She too was due in July.

"Hello," Trish said answering the house phone.

"Congratulations, Trish!" Sam said on the other end.

Trish smiled. "Hi and thanks."

"When are you due?"

"In October."

"How is John taking it?"

"He is ecstatic. How are you and your baby doing?"

"Very well, thank you. Randy is taking care of us."

"Good, good. Happy Valentine's Day by the way."

"Thank you. You know you're my Valentine after my husband," Sam said.

"Same here. You are my best friend after Amy. But I see you more than her."

"I know. You'll be in Orlando for WrestleMania, right?"

"Duh, it's in Florida, girl. Of course, I'll be there."

"You weren't at WrestleMania last year."

"Yeah, well, that is changing. I am a wrestling wife and I will be at WrestleMania from now on."

"Yeah, well, I have to go. My hubby is bellowing."

"My baby is bellowing. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye," Sam said.

"Bye," Trish said.

A month and fifteen days later, Trish was in her and John's hotel room getting ready for the Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony. That year was the best. The Inductees that year were Ric, "High Chief" Peter Maivia, Rocky Johnson, Mae Young, Eddie Graham, and Gordon Solie. Ric was very important one for Trish to see, along with Mae Young. "High Chief" Peter Maivia and Rocky Johnson were the grandfather and father of Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. Trish and the Rock were good friends. She was excited to see him. The Rock was actually presenting his grandmother and father into the hall of fame.

"You almost ready, Trish?" John asked.

"Yep," She said. She walked out of the room and into the bedroom of their room. John had Justin in his arms. She smiled and walked over to the bed. She sat down and put her shoes on. She was wearing a hot pink halter dress. She had her curled and pulled half way up. It was how she had worn it for their wedding. She loved that hair style, along with John.

"You look gorgeous, baby," John said.

"Thank you. You and Justin look handsome too."

John smiled. Trish grabbed her purse and stood up. John had Justin's diaper bag. The happy family of three headed out of the door. When they arrived at the Amway Arena for the ceremony, they headed into the back where everyone else was. John found Randy and Sam. Trish took off to Ric.

"Hello Trish," Ric said.

"Hi," Trish said. She gave him a hug.

"Where's the little one?"

"John has him."

Ric smiled. "I'm glad you're here."

"I wouldn't miss you getting inducted for anything. Unless Justin was sick, but he isn't."

"That's good."

Someone tapped Trish on the shoulder. She turned. She saw the Rock.

"Dwayne," She said giving him a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?" Dwayne said.

"I'm great. It is so great to see you."

"You too. Congratulations on the baby."

"Thanks. I'll take you to meet my son, though."

Trish went looking for John. She found him with Stephanie, Paul, Rebecca, Shawn, Randy, and Sam.

"Hi everyone," Trish said.

"Hey," They all said.

Trish gave her husband a kiss and took Justin from him. "Dwayne, this is my little boy, Justin Travis Cena."

Dwayne smiled. "He's a cutie."

"Thanks."

"He takes after me," John said.

Dwayne smiled. "All kids are great."

"How is Simone?" Stephanie asked.

"She is great. Thank you. There is nothing like having a daughter, huh, Paul?"

Paul smiled. "Yeah, I love Aurora. I can't wait for baby number two to be born." He touched Stephanie's pregnant belly. She smiled.

"I can't wait for my little one," Randy said touching Sam's belly. She and Stephanie were a few weeks pregnant from each other.

"I can't wait for my next one," John said. He touched Trish's belly. She smiled.

"There's nothing really there. Wait until June," She said.

"There's a baby in there still, though."

"It's still an embryo. It's not a fetus yet."

"It's still some form of a baby."

"How about you two continue this argument while we go get seats?" Sam suggested.

"Or we'll just drop it, because it's stupid," Trish said.

"Yeah, we'll just drop it," John said.

Their friends chuckled. Stephanie gave Paul a quick kiss. She then followed her friends. Paul was presenting Ric.

* * *

Chapter 28

On the exact day at the beginning of Trish's 25th week of pregnancy, she had a doctor's appointment with her OB/GYN. Both Justin and John were there with her. Justin was almost a year old. His birthday was in nine days.

"Dackter," Justin said.

"That's right, Justin," John said. "That's a doctor."

Trish smiled. Justin had said his first word back in May. Trish had been watching Monday Night Raw and Justin was still up with her. John had appeared on TV and Justin suddenly said Dada. Trish was shocked. Justin pointed at the screen and looked to Trish. He said Mama and turned back to the screen and said Dada.

When John heard that, he loved it. When he got home the next day too, Justin said Dada. John heard it for the first time with his own ears and he loved it.

"Remember last year when he was still in your belly?" Dr. Humphrey asked.

"Yes, I do," Trish said. "Now he has a baby brother or sister in here."

"Bay-be," Justin said with excitement.

"Yep, a baby, Justin."

"Don't you have two friends who are due this month, Trish?" Dr. Humphrey asked.

"Yes, our friends, Sam and Stephanie," Trish said meaning her and John's friends. "Sam should be having her baby any day now actually. Stephanie is due close to the end of the month, her second. Sam is pregnant with her first."

"That's Stephanie McMahon, right?" Dr. Humphrey watched professional wrestling every so often. He had kids in their twenties that watched it religiously.

"Yeah," John said. "I keep forgetting you watch us every so often."

"Yes, well, my kids and niece and nephew keep me informed of it."

"How old are your kids again?" Trish asked.

"My sons are almost twenty-one. They'll be twenty-one the day after Justin's birthday."

"How old are niece and nephew?" John asked.

"Twenty in September. I have twin boys and then my brother and his wife had a twin son and daughter. My brother is actually my twin brother too."

John and Trish smiled.

"My son, Jay and his wife are huge fans of you too, along with my niece. My daughter-in-law and niece freaked out when they found out I was your OB/GYN. They think you two are a cute couple."

"Hey, I love meeting fans," Trish said.

"Me too," John said.

"See if you meet Anna and Kayley, John, they'll attack you."

Trish laughed. John shrugged.

"Back to you and your baby, Trish," Dr. Humphrey said.

"Yes, let's hear the sex, please," Trish said.

"You will be very happy to hear this, John. The baby is a girl."

"Yes!" John shouted with excitement. "I'm getting my girl. Thank you, Trish."

Trish smiled. "You're welcome."

John pulled his cell phone put and sent a massive text message to everyone saying the baby was a girl. He got replies back quickly.

"We're having a girl," Trish said with excitement when she and John were at home.

"I know," John said. "I get my girl."

"Me too. I can't wait."

"You're going to have a lot of fun shopping for her, aren't you?"

Trish nodded. "Yes. You wanna know what I want her to look like?"

"What?"

"I want her to look like you with your light brown hair and baby blue eyes."

John smiled. "I hope she looks like me then, but she'll be beautiful like you."

"Yep, our Belinda Elizabeth Cena."

"I hope we see her in the WWE one day like her mommy was."

Trish smiled. "Me too."

* * *

Chapter 29

A month later, John suffered yet another injury. He suffered a herniated disk in his neck. It required surgery. Trish was not happy about it, all though, she was glad he would be home for a few months.

Being out of the ring sucked, but John was glad to be home with his wife and son. He and Trish could prepare for the birth of their daughter together. Trish went crazy when she went shopping for the baby. She also got sent lots of stuff from her friends, family, and John's family. John's brothers sent them some cute little outfits.

On Monday, October 20, Belinda Elizabeth Cena was born at exactly 1 AM. She was in labor for exactly twelve hours. This also counted plus delivery time too. A very tired and exhausted, Trish was glad to hold her daughter for the first time.

"Hello my baby girl," She said. "Thank you for being born super early in the morning so I can go to sleep in an hour or so."

John laughed. "My turn."

"Mm…I don't think so."

"Excuse me?" John said.

Trish chuckled. "I'm just kidding."

"Thank you," John said. He took his daughter from his wife then. "I am going to spoil you rotten while you're growing up, Belinda. You are going to have the best birthdays and Christmases ever, because you are going to get lots of presents. Whatever Daddy can afford to buy you, he will. You're also going to be a tough little girlie girl. I'll teach you how to beat up the boys while still being a little princess. We can't let boys or guys think they can take advantage of a girl like you. No." He kissed her forehead.

Trish smiled. John looked at her with a smile. "Thank you, Trish."

"Well, you helped make her," Trish grinned.

"I know, but you gave birth to her and carried her for nine months."

"It was worth it all. Just like Justin was worth it. I made my husband happy, because I gave birth to the daughter that he has wanted for the last two years."

"You also gave me the son I would have eventually wanted," John said.

"Yeah, we have a son and a daughter now. We have the perfect family."

"I couldn't ask for anything more or better."

"Same here," Trish said.

"You know what I could ask for, though?"

"What?"

"To record you and Belinda."

"Why don't you wait until we get her cleaned up more and Trish is relaxed, huh?" A nurse asked.

"Or you can just wait until tomorrow," Trish said. "I'm not in the mood to be on a video."

John laughed. "Okay. I'll wait until tomorrow."

"How about you let them take Belinda and take care of her while you text and call everyone?"

"Okay, I'll do that." John gave Belinda to the nurse. He then walked out of the room and to the waiting room where he sat down and started texting everyone. He got a text back from all the guys yelling at him for waking them up with his text message. The divas didn't mind. They said congratulations and wished for John to give their love to Trish.

"Sorry to wake you, Dad," John said.

"That's fine, John," John SR said. "Give me the news. Are my granddaughter and daughter-in-law okay?"

"Yep, both Trish and Belinda are great. Belinda was born at exactly 1AM. She weighs 7 and ½ pounds. She is twenty-two inches long. She's also all mine and only mine."

John SR laughed. "Is she going to be Daddy's little girl?"

"Yep. She's going to get everything she wants, if it is reasonable. But she will get a car on her sixteenth birthday and stuff like that. Justin can have a car on his sixteenth birthday too."

"That's great. You haven't been this happy since you and Trish started dating."

"Yeah, and I feel the same way if Trish and I have another daughter in the future."

* * *

Chapter 30

A few days later, when Trish and Belinda came home from the hospital, John decided to record a video of them. Trish sat on the sofa in the living room with Belinda in her arms. Justin sat with them.

"Well, it is Wednesday, October 23, 2008. Trish and Belinda just got home from the hospital. Now here the two are with Justin," John said. The camera was pointed at the mother with her two children.

"Say hi, Justin," Trish said.

"Hi," Justin said waving at the camera. Trish waved with one hand. "Me bay-be siss-ter."

"That's right. This is your baby sister," Trish said. "Are you a big brother like Daddy?"

"Yaah."

"Do you have a little sister like Mommy?" John asked.

"Yaah!"

"Can you give Belinda a kiss?" Trish asked.

Justin nodded. He kissed the top of Belinda's head.

John smiled.

Later that day while Belinda was sleeping, John went and recorded her sleeping. She was asleep in John and Trish's room. She would be sleeping in their room for a few weeks. Belinda was actually not the only one sleeping. Justin was napping, along with Trish. That was why John was recording Belinda.

"Now I can record Belinda by herself, because Justin and Trish are napping," John said standing over Belinda's basinet. She was so adorable. "This is a female version of me, but cuter. She's a sleepy head like me. I'm gonna say it too. Belinda is cuter than Alanna, Aurora, and Murphy when they were born. Sorry, Randy and Sam, along with Paul and Stephanie. Belinda is definitely cuter than Alanna when she was born."

John and Randy jokingly said they were better than each other and their wives were better than each other. They'd be doing the same thing with their daughters now.

John was recording videos of Belinda everyday and sending them to family and friends. Trish and his family enjoyed receiving them. Their parents especially enjoyed receiving them.

On Sunday, November 23, John was returning to the ring at Survivor Series. He was facing Chris Jericho for the World Heavyweight Championship. Survivor Series was taking place in Boston that year. John brought Trish and the kids with him. His dad was coming to meet them in Boston.

John, Trish, and the kids arrived in Boston on Saturday. On Sunday afternoon, they met John's dad for lunch.

"Ganpe," Justin said seeing John SR.

"Hello Justin," John SR said. "Hey John."

"Hi Dad," John said. He gave him a hug. He was holding Justin and Justin was smooched between his father and grandfather, but he didn't care.

"My favorite _adopted_ daughter," John SR said hugging Trish.

"Hi," She said hugging him. She had been carrying Belinda in her carrier, but she put the carrier down on the ground to give her father-in-law a big hug.

"You look good, sweetheart."

"Thank you. John has been a great trainer to help me shed the baby weight."

"Well, keep her at it, John. I know how much this girl wants to have a small figure."

"I will," John said.

"I don't mind a few extra pounds, but I just want to lose some of the baby weight," Trish said.

"That is understandable," John SR said. "Now let me see my granddaughter."

Trish smiled. She picked up the carrier then. John SR smiled and looked at his month old granddaughter.

"She's a little angel."

"You do not know how right you are," John said.

"You can have a change to hold her later," Trish said. "We want her to sleep right now."

"Understandable," John SR said. "How about some lunch?"

"Please."

"Yeah, I need to make sure I have enough to eat today to have the strength to beat Chris tonight," John said.

"You will."

John SR smiled. He grabbed the door. "The youthful before the elderly."

"Thanks," Trish said walking inside. John followed.

Later that day, John and Trish arrived at the arena for Survivor Series. Everyone had vaguely seen John and Trish that day. They had spent most of the day either in their hotel room with the kids or with John's dad.

"Hey John, welcome back," Matt Hardy said.

"Thanks," John said.

"Hey Trish."

"Hi," Trish said with a smile.

"Hello Justin."

"Hi," Justin said.

"This is definitely the new addition then, huh?" Matt asked seeing Belinda in her carrier. John was carrying her while Trish handled Justin.

"Yep," John said.

"She's cuter in person."

"Thank you," Trish said.

"Well, I'll let you go and get settled in. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

"Later, Matt."

John and Trish continued onto his locker room. Everyone kept stopping them to see Belinda. Thank God they didn't run into Lisa Marie, Mickie, Barbie, Candice, Maria, or Michelle. One of them would be ogling over Belinda.

"Poopy," Justin said.

John and Trish laughed. That was Justin's way of saying he had gone poop in his diaper.

"I'll change his diaper," John said. "You just get things organized for the kids while we're here."

"Okay," Trish said.

Trish set up a spot on the floor for Justin to play. John got his diaper changed and Justin went over to where his mother set the spot up for him. John pulled his wrestling gear and stuff out from his bag.

Trish took Belinda to visit with the divas. Justin stayed with John while his mother went off with his sister.

"Well, well, look who it is," Randy said as Trish was heading back to John's locker room a half an hour later.

Trish smiled. "Hi."

"Hi. How are you?" Randy said hugging her.

"I'm great," Trish said hugging him with one arm. She had decided to carry Belinda to and from the Divas' locker room. The divas had all taken turns holding Belinda.

"Let me see the beautiful daughter of John Cena. May I hold her?"

"Of course." Trish placed Belinda in Randy's arms. Randy adjusted his arms so he was holding Belinda better. He was a real pro now since he had a five month old daughter of his own.

"She is a beauty," Randy said.

"Thank you. You know John saying Belinda is better than Alanna and Murphy, along with Aurora is a joke."

"Yeah, I know. I think Alanna's better than all of them too."

Trish smiled. "Come on. John'll be glad to see ya."

Later that night, Trish was so happy to see John back in the ring. He and Jericho had a great match. John defeated Chris and became World Heavyweight Champion.

"So if you had to choose between a championship belt and the kids, what would you choose?" Trish asked John as they were in bed.

"The kids and you, always," John said. "Championship belts are just perks of the job. Championships don't last forever. Family lasts forever. Even if marriages don't last forever, I know I'll have my son and daughter everyday for the rest of my life."

"You'll have me everyday for the rest of your life. That is if I don't die before you."

"Well, you and I are both going to die when we're very grey and old. That'll be like another seventy years, so we'll watch our children grow and start families of their own. Maybe we'll see our grandchildren start their own families."

Trish smiled. "I'd love to see our parents as great grandparents."

"Me too. But if our kids want to go to college, I want them to go college and get their degree or degrees in whatever. Then they can have kids and stuff. If our kids want to be a superstar and diva then I want them to train, get in the WWE and make a name for themselves, and have kids. I just want our kids to go for the gold in whatever they want we they're older. I don't want them to be held back, because they have to take care of a kid as a single parent."

Trish nodded. "You would say for Belinda to do something like what I did if she became a WWE diva, right?"

"Yeah, but I just want the kids to get their career goals laid out."

"Me too. We'll direct them in the right direction, baby. As long as kids have a good upbringing and stay out of trouble, they'll get far in life."

"Well, how about you direct yourself into these loving arms?" John asked.

"Maybe I will. Maybe I won't," Trish said.

John smiled. Trish moved into her husband's arms. He wrapped them around her and kissed her. "I love you, Trish."

"I love you too, John."

* * *

Chapter 31

"Okay, the stroller is loaded up in the car," John said a few weeks later.

"Well, we're ready," Trish said as she had Belinda in her arms and Justin standing by her.

John nodded. He picked Justin up. "Let's go then." He and Trish headed out the door. They were taking the kids to the mall to see Santa Clause and do some Christmas shopping.

"So Stephanie wanted me to talk to you about making an appearance on Raw when we're in Toronto on the 22nd," John said as he drove.

"She did?" Trish asked.

"Yep. She wants you to wrestle actually."

"Who does she have in mind for me to wrestle?"

"Well, the creative team came up with me dealing with Santino Marella when he's trying to tell the kids that Santa Clause isn't real. Beth would be telling him not to do it either. Long story short Santino challenges me with a partner of my choice to match versus him and Beth."

"Oh, so I get to be your tag team partner?" Trish asked with grin.

"Yeah, but see I'm actually going to be asking Barbie to be my tag team partner. But then she'll end up have to leave the show early for some reason and you're my plan B partner."

"Your plan B partner? Oh, I'm going to kick someone's ass."

"Come on, Trish, you know you're always my partner for plan B, C, D and so on and so forth. Our match will be so fun, though, baby. You and I will be tagging by ourselves and not with Carlito."

"Well, that's an upside. Okay, I'd be happy to do it. The whole world can see him again."

John laughed.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the mall. John pulled the stroller out of the trunk while Trish got Justin out of the car first. Once Justin was out of the car, John took him and put him in the stroller. Trish got Belinda out of the car next. She went into the back of the stroller, while her older brother sat in the front. John grabbed the diaper bag and Trish's purse for her.

They headed from the parking lot and into the mall. They right away went in the direction of where kids could get their picture taken with Santa Clause. The line was long.

"Yeah, we're going to get in line and wait," Trish said.

"Better to wait than come back later when the line is long still," John said.

"Yeah, if you want to go do some shopping, go head. I'll wait in line with the kids."

"Nay, I'll wait with you. If I have to I'll shop while I'm away."

Trish smiled. "Whatever."

The two waited in line for twenty minutes and then they were at the front of the line. John pulled Justin put of the stroller. He then grabbed Belinda. Trish led Justin over to Santa. She picked him up and placed him in Santa's lap. She took Belinda from John. She then gave Belinda to Santa to hold. She got out of the way then. John had pushed the stroller from the front of the line and to the exit of the setup for taking pictures with Santa.

The picture of Justin and Belinda was taken. John paid for it, while Trish got the kids and put them back in the stroller.

"Oh, look at that," John said showing Trish the picture.

"Awe," Trish said. "The kids are so cute. We'll have to scan it and send a copy to everyone."

"Good idea. Our parents will really love it."

"You know what I think we should?" Trish said as they headed on their way then.

"What?" John asked as he pushed the stroller.

"I think we should get a family portrait done."

"Oh, that's a great idea. Let's do it after the New Year."

"Okay, I'll set up for sometime in January."

After doing a little bit of shopping, they went and had lunch in the food court.

"You're John Cena and Trish Stratus, aren't?" A female voice said.

_Here we go_, Trish thought.

"Yes, we are," John said.

"Awesome," The female said.

Trish looked at her.

"I'm Anna Humphrey," The girl said. "My father-in-law is your OB/GYN, Dr. Daniel Humphrey."

"Oh," Trish said. "Oh, it's nice to meet you, Anna."

"The pleasure's all mine."

"Hi Anna," John said.

"Hi," She giggled.

John chuckled.

"I have been dying for years to meet you both," Anna said. "When I found out you two were dating in real life and then got married, I was on cloud nine. My husband and I are kind of like the both of you. I have the blonde hair and brown eyes, while he has brown hair and blue eyes."

"Well, I'm natural brunette," Trish said. "Plus my eyes are actually hazel."

"Brown, hazel, whatever. These are your children?"

"Yes," John said. "This is Justin and Belinda."

"Oh, they're so adorable. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Trish said.

"I have a little one of my own. She is actually the same age as Justin."

"Yeah, your father-in-law has told us about her," John said. "He loves her a lot."

"Can I bring her over to you? I'm here with my cousin-in-law, Kayley and sister. They're over there with Allison."

John looked at Trish.

"Bring them on over," Trish said.

Anna smiled. She looked over at her sister and cousin-in-law. She waved them over. They came over then. They had stroller with them.

"This is my sister, Denise Mitchell, and her best friend/my cousin-in-law, Kayley Humphrey."

"Hi," Shannon and Kayley said.

"Hi," Trish said with a smile.

John grinned. He knew Kayley was huge fan of him too. "Denise. Kayley." He winked at Kayley. Kayley giggled. Trish couldn't help chuckle.

"Well, Kayley, your uncle said you and Anna would attack my husband if you met him," Trish said.

"Oh, I would, but I know he's taken. If I had the change, though, I would. Anna would too," Kayley said.

"Yeah," Anna said. "Denise on the other hand would attack Randy Orton."

"If he wasn't married and had daughter, yes. If he and his wife were just dating and didn't have their daughter then yes too. I won't destroy a married couple. If they were separated and there was no chance they were getting back together then yes too," Denise said.

Trish and John laughed. "You gotta love it."

"I'm taken too. I'm actually engaged."

"Congratulations," Trish said. "Who's the lucky fellow?"

"My boyfriend for the last three years."

"Who is also my twin brother," Kayley said.

"Oh, nice," Trish said.

"Yes, her brother, Ethan had developed a crush on me when we were eleven, twelve. Kayley and I have been friends since elementary school."

"That was how I met Kayley," Anna said. "Then I met her cousin who is my husband now."

"How long have you and your husband been together all together?" John asked.

"Since 8th grade."

"Oh, wow," Trish said. "That's a long time. I've seen a recent picture of your husband and he's a hottie. His twin brother as well."

"I'll tell Lucas you said that. He'll be happy, but he'd what Stacy Keibler to say it."

"I can make that happen. I still talk to her…mostly. I'm in touch with Torrie and she is best friends with Stacy."

"Lucas will let his dad know and then he'll tell you."

Trish laughed. She looked into the stroller with the girls. Anna noticed her do it. She smiled. She pushed the stroller closer to Trish.

"This is Allison Elizabeth," Anna said.

"Belinda's middle name is Elizabeth," John said.

"Oh, awesome. I love the name Elizabeth."

"Me too," Trish said.

Justin noticed Allison. "Gurl," He said.

"Yeah, Justin," John said. "That's a girl. She's you're age, right?"

"Yeah, she just turned one last month. She was born on Thanksgiving last year," Anna said.

"Nice."

"Preitte gurl!" Justin said.

Everyone laughed. Justin was sitting on John's lap. He wanted down. John let him down to see what he would do. Justin walked right up to Allison. Allison looked at him as he walked up to her.

"Preitte gurl," Justin said again, but to Allison. He gave a toy he had been holding.

Allison took it. "Me toy," She said.

Justin walked back over to John then. John picked up and put him on his lap.

"Oh, my God, that was so cute," Denise said.

"My son the ladies man," John said.

"I think your husband will love that the son of John Cena and Trish Stratus has a crush on your daughter," Trish said to Anna.

"He'll love it," Anna said. "Hey, maybe we could get together sometime and the kids could have a play date."

"Sure. I'd love it. I never mind a new either. I love my young friends too. Kelly Kelly is about your age."

"Oh, I love her!" Kayley said. "A Florida girl like me."

Trish laughed. "You and your daughter can come and have a play date with Justin. You have to leave Denise and Kayley wherever."

"Done!" Anna said.

John laughed.

"Um, if I give you my number, you're not gonna give it to anyone else, right?" Trish said.

"No. I'm not that stupid," Anna said.

"Okay."

Trish gave Anna her number then and Anna did the same with Trish.

"It was nice meeting both of you," Anna said.

"You too, Anna," John said. "You as well Denise and Kayley."

"Same here," Denise and Kayley said.

The two girls, plus Anna headed off with Anna pushing the stroller of her daughter.

John and Trish looked at each other.

"I really hope I don't get a weird phone call from that girl's husband," Trish said.

John laughed. "I don't think he will. He'll probably think its cool his wife, cousin, and sister-in-law met us today, and our son likes his daughter, along with their mothers to schedule a play date for them."

Trish nodded. "You gotta love fans. I don't think we have ever had a problem with people."

John shook his head. "Not really. I don't think I had fans as calm as them come up to me, though."

"I think they were shaking, because they were nervous talking to us."

"That I could understand. I think when I first met you I was like that."

"You were."

"Seriously, when I met you in 2002, I thought you, Torrie, and Stacy were the hottest of the WWE Divas. Lisa Marie and Nora are attractive, along with Lisa Moretti, Jacqueline, and Jazz."

"What about Gail Kim and Jackie Gayda at the time, along with Dawn Marie?" Trish asked.

"All three are hot. But you're hotter," John said.

"I know."

John smiled.

* * *

Chapter 32

"I can't believe Justin has his first crush," Mickie said a few weeks later.

"I know," Trish said. She was in the Women's Locker room with the Raw divas. It was Monday, December 22; the Monday Night Raw that was in Toronto and Trish was making her appearance later that night. Trish was so excited.

"So this girl's daughter is the granddaughter of your OB/GYN?" Candice asked.

"Yep. She and I have gotten together at least twice for the kids to play. Apparently Allison likes Justin too."

"Oh, my God, I love little kids having boyfriends and girlfriends," Barbie said. "It's so adorable."

"Justin likes Aurora. I won't be surprised if he likes Alanna and Murphy in a few years."

"Nah," Mickie said. "He'll have his eyes only for Allison if you stay in touch with her mother."

"I will, because I like her. I won't stop seeing my current OB/GYN either. I like him and he's nice. I don't feel uncomfortable with a guy being my gynecologist."

"That is good."

Trish headed back to John's locker room after hanging with the divas for a bit. She found John lying on the sofa with Belinda on his chest. Belinda lay on her stomach asleep. Justin was playing on the floor.

"Momma," Justin said.

"Hi sweetie," Trish said. She walked over to her son and gave him a kiss on his forehead. She then turned her attention to her husband. "Enjoying your daughter, Daddy?"

"Always, Mommy," John replied.

Trish smiled. She sat down on the floor with Justin.

Later that night, Trish wrestled for the first time in two years. The best part was she got to wrestle with her husband in real life. The crowd was crazy when they heard her music. It was fun and awesome to step into the ring with Beth Phoenix and Santino Marella. Trish really enjoyed the aftermath of the match. She gave John a hug, a few actually. Then she and John were in the ring having the arms in the air for their victory.

"I'm so glad to have you in bed with me tonight," John said.

"Even if we do have a child between us?" Trish asked referring to Justin.

John nodded. Justin was asleep between both his parents in the king sized bed of their hotel room. Belinda was asleep in a crib provided by the hotel.

"It makes it better. I have my wife and son with me."

"You could bring Belinda to sleep with us, but I think she would get smooched."

"Yeah, she's safer in her crib. I'll give her another year to come sleep with us in a hotel bed," John said.

Trish nodded. "I miss this."

"What?"

"Nights after Raw when we'd lie in bed and just talk or watch TV to fall asleep."

John nodded. "Well, things change. You retired from wrestling; we were married, and then had Justin. We still lie in bed and talk or watch TV to fall asleep when I come home. Are you missing me when I'm gone?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you'll get time alone with me, babe. We're leaving for Boston tomorrow. We'll spend some alone time together. I'll even ask my dad to be Grandpa so you and I can have some alone time together."

"I don't care what we do together. I just want time alone with my husband."

"That is already arranged."

Trish smiled.

* * *

Chapter 33

"Hey Dad," Trish said. "It's Trish."

"Hey honey. You make it okay to Boston?"

"Yep. We're all alive and well. John's getting our rental car."

"Okay, well, have a safe trip to West Newbury. Call when you make it there, okay?"

"Yes, Dad. I love you."

"Love you too, honey."

Trish pressed the End button on her phone.

An hour and fifteen minutes later, John pulled into the driveway of his dad's house and childhood home. There was only one car there, so John knew it was just his dad. His brothers would most likely show up later. John honked the horn of the car to let his father know they were there.

Belinda started crying at the loud sound waking her up.

"Shh, its okay, Belinda," Trish said. "That's just Daddy being an asshole and waking you up."

John looked at his wife, who glared at him. "What?" He asked.

"You could have asked me to call your dad to let him know we were pulling into the driveway or something along those lines. Instead you had to wake Belinda up."

"We would have had to wake her up anyway," John said. He got out of the car.

Trish rolled her eyes. She opened her door and climbed out of the car. She and John got the kids out of the car. They wanted to get them inside, because it was freezing out and they had been in a nice heated car. Trish had both kids in her arms as she walked to the front of the house, which was on the left side of the house when standing in front of the garage. She and her father-in-law nearly collided into one another as they were going around the corner to the front door and to the driveway.

"Oh, hello there, Trish," John SR said.

"Hi," Trish said. "Want to get them inside."

"Oh, well, let me get the door for you." He walked with Trish back to the front door of the house. He opened it up and she walked inside. Trish placed Justin down on his feet.

Ten minutes later, John and Trish were settled in the living room with John SR and the kids. Trish and Justin were on the floor, while Justin was playing. John lay on the sofa on his back with Belinda lying on her stomach on his chest again. John SR sat on another part of the sofa. Their bags were up-stairs in John's room.

"He likes to have Belinda nap on his chest," Trish said.

"All babies like sleeping on their parents' chest," John SR said. "The sound of their parents' heartbeat is soothing."

"Belinda's my girl and I like getting as much time with my girl as I can," John said.

"Speaking of," Trish said.

"Oh, yeah. Hey Dad."

"You want me to take care of the kids while you two spend some alone time together?" John SR asked.

"How did you know?"

"Because Trish said, 'speaking of' when you were talking about getting as much time with your girl as you can. We all know Trish is your girl."

"His one and only partner wise," Trish said. "But I'm not his one and only girl, because of our daughter, which I don't mind at all. Now if there was another woman partner wise, we'd have a huge problem."

"Never gonna happen, baby," John said. "I am Stratusfied with you."

Trish smiled. John SR shook his head. "Father in the room."

"Oh, sorry."

Trish giggled.

John and Trish left Justin and Belinda with John SR for a few hours, the next day, which was Christmas Eve. They decided to drive back into the city and hang out there. The city of Boston was crazy with people for the holidays.

"Steve, Mandy, and Lawrence will be at the house when we get home," John said of his older brother, sister-in-law, and nephew.

"Great," Trish said.

"I see cities busier when it's the holidays."

"I know. That is one thing I don't miss around the holidays from moving to Tampa from Toronto."

"Okay, so what do we want to do?"

"I want to shop."

"Trish," John said. "It's Christmas Eve!"

"Yeah, well, you suggested coming into the city. I have to shop whenever I'm the city of some state. I want to buy some more presents for the kids."

"Tomorrow is Christmas. I'm sure they'll have some nice presents from my family."

"We're going to shop or you can take me back to West Newbury and we can sit at your dad's house the rest of the damn day!" Trish said.

"Okay, okay, Jesus, woman," John said.

Trish smiled.

* * *

Chapter 34

"Oh, John," Trish whispered into her husband's ear. John gave a groan. Trish grinned. "Wake up, birthday boy," She whispered. She nibbled on his earlobe.

John gave another groan. He opened his eyes and turned to his wife. "Good morning, birthday boy," Trish said.

"Morning, I think," John said sleepily.

Trish smiled. She leaned in, kissing him passionately on the lips. She slipped her tongue into his warm, moist mouth tasting him. He always tasted so good no matter what. He began to move his tongue around with hers. He pulled her on top of him. She straddled his waist with her legs.

Trish moved her mouth from his and to his neck. She kissed and licked his neck. She moved her mouth with his tongue to his Adam's apple. She really loved to kiss and lick at his throat with his Adam's apple. She moved down his body then. She kissed his chest and down to his abs, where she traced them with her tongue.

John loved it when she did that. It was more erotic that way.

Trish moved her mouth back to her husband's then. John decided to take control then. He darted his tongue into her mouth. He moved Trish onto her back, straddling her small body and pinning her to the bed. He moved his mouth from hers and to her neck. He kissed and nibbled at her skin. His hands reached for the bottom of her tank top. He lifted it to reveal her stomach. He continued to lift it and pull it over her head.

Trish gave a moan as John licked between her breasts. He licked down to her belly button where he teased by kissing and sucking her navel.

"Waaah."

John and Trish looked at each other. "Kids, they always ruin the moment," John said.

"Yeah," Trish said. She grabbed her shirt, pushing her husband off of her.

"Whoa, whoa. Keep the shirt off. I'll take care of Belinda. We're going to continue this when I come back."

"Sorry, baby. Its time for everyone to get up."

John groaned as Trish put her shirt on.

"You can still take care of Belinda. I'm going to get Justin," Trish said.

"Sure, whatever," John said.

Trish got up and headed out of the room. John got up and walked to Belinda's bedroom.

"It's all right, Belinda. Daddy's here." He picked his daughter up from her crib and carried her over to the catching table. Belinda's crying subsided after her dirty diaper was off. "Yeah, I like a nice clean pair of pants too."

John picked Belinda up from the catching table. He held her against his chest and walked out of the room with her. He walked back to his and Trish's room. He lightly put her down on her back on the bed. He grabbed a few pillows to put around her so she didn't roll off and hurt herself. He then got dressed.

* * *

Chapter 35

Epilogue

_CRASH!_

"Shit!" WWE Superstar, John Cena muttered as he tripped over his own luggage. He caught his balance. He stayed where he was, not making anyone noise. He nodded his head. He moved his luggage over toward the wall.

He had just gotten home from being on the road with the WWE. It was late. He resided in Tampa, Florida when he wasn't on the road for work. The last few Raw shows had been in Florida, so he drove to all of them. He really didn't care about driving for long periods of time. It was nice to drive when he was flying to all the other WWE events and then back to Tampa or even to Boston, and then driving to West Newbury to see his family.

So John had driven home after Raw that night. He was good about not falling asleep at the wheel. He could fall asleep now since he was home. Since he got home late, he had just thrown his luggage in the foyer. Not being smart, he left his stuff by the stairs. He ended up tripping over his bags, because the room was dark. The light bulb blew to the light for the foyer. He had hit the switch as soon as he walked through the front door and—Poof/Blow—the light bulb blew out. He didn't bother changing it, because he was so tired.

After moving his luggage over toward the wall, John headed up-stairs to his master bedroom. He couldn't wait to crawl into bed with his wife. He hoped he didn't wake her by tripping over his luggage. She would give him hell for it. Yet, she might give him hell for waking her up this late at night.

"Oh, well," John said to himself. He was willing to take the wrath of Mrs. John Felix Anthony Cena Jr.

Trish Cena woke up. She thought she heard a noise. She looked at the clock. It was 2:45 AM. She sighed. She sat up in bed and threw the covers off of her. She yawned as she stood up from the bed. She walked to the door and opened it. She jumped and gasped when she saw a person in the hallway.

"Shh, shh, it's me," John said.

Trish put her hand on her crest. She calmed herself down, relieved that her husband was home and no one else in the house. "John," She said.

"Yes."

"Why are you home? It's nearly 3 o'clock in the morning."

"I needed to get home to you, baby," John said. "I didn't want to wait until this morning to drive home."

Trish smiled. She grabbed onto his face and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?"

Trish laughed. She released John's face. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I woke you up."

"You did?"

"Oh, okay, maybe not," John said.

"What did you do?"

"I tripped over my bags. I left them by the stairs while I went into the kitchen. As I was heading up here, I tripped over my bags."

"Oh, I guess you did. I thought I heard a noise. I was getting up to check on the little ones."

John nodded. "Let's check on them together." He took his wife's hand. The two then went to check on their children. They stopped at the door to their oldest child's room, their son, Justin Trevor Cena. Trish opened the door.

Justin lay on his twin sized bed. One of the sides was pressed against the wall. On the other side, was a board of netting to make it so Justin wouldn't fall off his bed. It was to help him get used to being in a regular and still feel safe like he was in a crib. Trish walked into the room. She went over to her son. She gave him a kiss on the forehead. Justin stirred. He settled back to sleep. She walked out of the room then.

John closed the door, quietly. Trish headed to the room next to Justin's. She opened the door to her and John's daughter, Belinda Elizabeth Cena. She walked in and over to her daughter's crib. She kissed her hand and then touched her daughter's cheek with it. Belinda moaned and stirred. Trish smiled. She waited. Belinda stayed asleep. She walked over to John then.

"Come on, let's go to bed," Trish said.

John nodded. He closed his daughter's bedroom door. He loved his kids and he was glad to be home, but he was tired and wanted to go to bed. There would be time to show them love tomorrow or more like in six hours, less or even more.

Trish was able to sleep, because she had her husband next to her. John was able to sleep, because he was home, in his own bed and with his wife, the love of his life.


End file.
